The Smile That Nearly Gave It All Away
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Standing in the control room, Sam can't keep the smile off her face. Jack just watches as he knows she's going to give the game away. This is the story of what lead to that smile and how they deal with the after effects.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This came about from a picture that was posted on Twitter of Sam giving Jack a huge mega-watt smile. Jack is looking on with an "If you keep smiling like that and everyone will know," embarrassed look on his face. I have no idea if this or the next chapter comes close to what we talked about but this is what my muse settled on. I never expected more than one chapter when I started it but I know so far it's, at least, two. No Beta so all mistakes belong to me. So here we go, hope you enjoy this little bit of madness.**

* * *

 **How it all started.**

Sam opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the light shining through the blinds hitting her face and making her squint. She went to move her arms to rub her face but only managed to bring one to her face. Shifting a little to see why her arm was not obeying her brain she found herself pinned to the bed, her arm under whatever, or whoever was pinning her to it. Using the little bit of leverage she had she moved her body enough to look down at the person who was wrapped around her.

The first thing she saw was a mess of silver hair sticking up in every direction possible. She could feel warm breath on her bare breast that wasn't being used as a pillow to support the silver-haired man. The sheet that was covering both her and her bed buddy was resting near both their waists so she had an uninterrupted view of the lean, well muscled and tanned back and torso that was flush against her own.

Between the arm that was placed protectively around her waist and the leg that she could feel wrapped around hers the events leading to the position she was in came flooding back.

"Carter, you still here?" Stating the obvious when he saw the woman hunched over her laptop.

"Sir, I thought I was the last one here. I was just finishing up..," But was cut off before she finished her explanations by a sharp "Ah," from the man in front of her.

"Don't care, Carter, it's home time. You remember home? The place we go to when we finish kicking Gou'ld ass and to lick out wounds." Looking at her before rocking on the balls of his feet.

They both stood staring at each other before Sam signed and turned to start closing down the multiple programs running on her laptop. Jack stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he waited for his blond-haired, blue-eyed 2IC and scientist to shut everything down. When she was done and she had shut the lid on her laptop she stood up and walked up to her CO.

"Ready, where's my other boys?" Looking up into Jack's chocolate-brown eyes.

Looking into Jack's eyes was never a good idea, especially after they had been on a tough mission. She could quite easily drown in the pools of swirling brown that were locked with her blue ones. When Jack let his guard down or it slipped a little, she got to see what he was both thinking and feeling in those eyes of his. Like now, he was tired and needed the four-day stand down they had been put on. Under the tiredness she could see a look of concern, but for who she wasn't sure. There was also a little sadness that seemed to always be there no matter what they had achieved.

"T is in his quarters meditating or whatever, and as far as I know Danny boy has gone home. Don't worry, I chased them before I came for you. Do you need to pick anything up or you ready to leave?" Inclining his head towards the sky.

"I'm good, I am sure I have clothes at home that don't look like this." Finally breaking eye contact and looking down at the blue BDU shirt and pants she was wearing.

"Good, let's go then. What do you fancy for supper? We can pick something up on the way." Stepping aside to let Sam past him as they headed into the corridor and towards the first elevator to take them to the surface.

"How about Pizza? We can work it off on Monday morning in the gym with a good sparring session." Looking up and smiling as they reached the elevator.

"Pizza it is then." Knowing he could never say no when she smiled at him.

Getting out the first elevator they both stood and signed out, Jack taking longer as he scanned the book and pointed to a signature halfway up the page. Sam looked at where Jack pointed and nodded. Daniel had indeed signed out and left the mountain. Stepping up to the second elevator Sam pressed the button and stood with her hands clasped behind her back. Jack still had one hand in his pocket while the other fiddled ideally with his shirt cuff as he stood beside her. Entering the elevator when it arrived it was Jack who pressed the button to take them to the surface and into the normal world.

The silence between them was a comfortable one as they strode out the elevator and towards the parking lot. There weren't many cars left as Jack scanned the cars looking for Sam's Volvo. When Sam saw his eyes darting around she pointed to the opposite side of his truck.

"My bike is there. When I came in the other day it was a nice morning and I needed the rush." Digging in her pants pocket for the key chain.

"Explains no car. So how do you want to do this?" When they came to a stop beside their respective modes of transport.

"Your house probably has more beer than mine sir." Laughing a little when she saw the smirk on his face and the eyebrow raised to near his hairline.

"Right. So do you want to go home first and I can order the pizza for say an hours time?" Glancing at his watch before looking back at Sam.

"That's fine. Shouldn't take more than an hour to get home and change." Stepping up to her bike and straddling it.

Jack stood back and watched as she turned slightly after sitting and opened the box to remove her helmet. Taking the helmet she pulled it on and did the chin strap up, the key dangling from between her teeth. Jack was focused on her mouth as her watched her put the bike key in her mouth, her lips parting so he could see two rows of purely white teeth. His mind went on a little trip as he wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue along her teeth as he sought access to her mouth while he kissed her. Giving his head a little shake he focused back on Sam as she took the key and slotted it in the ignition. When she turned it the bike gave a sharp loud roar and then spluttered before going silent. Sam looked at Jack and then back at the bike. After trying to start the bike three more times she gave up and removed the key. Climbing off she bent over and started to look the bike over, trying to identify the problem. She was just about to start pulling at some part when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even attempt to, let's lift it on the back and get it back so you can work on it tomorrow." Giving her that look that said he was not going to back down.

Sam saw the look on his face and stood up, she knew he was right.

"Yes, Sir." Unclipping her helmet and stowing it back in the box.

Between them, they managed to lift the bike and Jack secured it with some straps he had rolled in the back of the cab.

"Your house first, then mine?" As he did the last clip on the tailgate up and walked to the driver's side.

Sam just nodded as she walked to the passenger side and opened the door. When they were both in the truck and both seat belts were fastened, Jack started the truck and pulled out of the parking space. Driving to her house they again sat in silence, only the odd glance passing between them. Words were rarely needed when it was just the two of them. Years of them working and fighting side by side had given them a unique bond that went past the normal. Neither was sure if it was the fact they had faced so much together or the fact there was always that undercurrent of their professional relationship. The never far from the surface sexual tension that ebbed, flowed and seemed to grow with each passing day no matter how much they tried to deny it.

Sam was lost in thought about some of the things that had happened over the past week when she was stirred from her thoughts by a warm, firm hand resting on hers and squeezing it. Turning she looked at Jack and gave him a half-smile before a huge yawn took over and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Go open the garage and we can get the bike in. I will order pizza and we can stop here, you're too tired to be traveling around." Letting go of her hand before getting out the truck.

Sam realised that the drive home had made her suddenly tired, the weeks events finally catching up with her. Getting out the truck she made her way to the garage and opened the door, reaching just inside to flick the light on. When she reached the truck Jack had released the bike and together they lifted it down. Sam took it and slowly wheeled it up and inside the garage, flicking the light off and shutting the door when it was secure. When she reached her front porch she saw Jack stuff his phone back in his pocket and smile at her.

"Pizza is on its way, now hurry up and open the door, I need to check beer supplies in case I got to go and get some." Watching Sam laugh and shake her head as she used her key to open the front door.

Letting Jack enter first she watched as he made his way straight to the kitchen. Looking down at her boots she decided the bedroom was better for removing them, hearing the refrigerator open and close and bottles clink together.

"Carter, how come the only thing in there is beer and diet soda? At least mine will contain some new forms of antibiotic when I get back. Probably from milk and yogurt that have been there a month." Popping the lids on the two beer bottles and passing her one when he meet her in the hallway.

"Is it bad I can't remember the last time I was here to actual buy groceries, sir. I am sure the last couple of days off I got I was called back from Daniel's when we were sat eating Chinese. I never left the base after that as the gate was playing up for the full three days." Walking into the lounge and flipping a table lamp on.

"Yeah, I would say you need to come home more if you can't remember the last time you were here. Like I keep saying, you really need a life." Kicking his shoes off and dropping down onto the couch.

"I would say make yourself at home but looks like you already did." Watching as Jack shuffled around and rested his sock clad feet on the coffee table. "The remote is there if you want the T.V on, sir. I won't be long, just going to get changed." Turning to leave the room as Jack picked the remote up.

Sam walked to her bedroom and heard the T.V in the lounge. Sitting on the bed she started on her laces and after a couple of minutes, she had her boots off. Tucking them under the bed she stood up and undid her belt, then flipped the button and slid down the zipper on her pants. Shimming them down she stepped out of them and picked them up, throwing them in the laundry hamper. After slowly undoing the shirt buttons she let it slip off her shoulder and balled it up. Sending it across the room she took hold of the hem of her black t-thirst and started to pull it up over her head. She had just pulled it up over her head and was about to fully remove it when she heard a knock on the bedroom door and the door opening.

"Carter, how the hell…..oh crap." She heard Jack say as he stepped into the room and got a sight of her with her t-shirt still half way off and covering her head.

It might not have been so bad if she could actually see the man in question, but her head was still in the middle of her t-shirt. She could feel her cheeks flame and the ensuing blush spread down her neck and stop just short of her breasts. She could hear Jack's breathing as he took in the sight of her stood in just her underwear, her not so military issues black panties and bra on full display. Well, at least, she had decent underwear so there was a plus side to this. Slowly she removed the t-shirt and contemplated using it to cover herself, yet decided it was a little late. Looking down when her head popped out the garment she looked at the floor before dropping her arms to her sides, the t-shirt falling beside her feet. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her head and looked at Jack, his body stood still in the bedroom doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thank you so much to each and every one of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story, it really means a lot to me. I was asked what picture I had in my head when I wrote this so I used it as the cover picture for this story. The still picture doesn't do the gif justice at all, but it's the best I have. I will say I never expected this to go so emotional when I started it. I hope it's okay as I haven't done this type of story ever. No beta so mistakes are mine. So, please enjoy and there will be another AN at the end no doubt.**

* * *

"Carter, how the hell...oh crap," He called out as he stopped in the open doorway and took in the sight of Sam stood in nothing but her underwear.

He couldn't move, his body suddenly made of naquider and weighing the same as the Stargate. He even tried closing his eyes but they seemed to have popped out his head and he had lost control of them too. His treacherous eyes started at her feet and her painted pink toenails. They slowly worked their way up her perfectly toned calves, moving on to her amazing defined thighs. When they reached her groin he swore blind he had stopped breathing. Covering what he knew to be the most perfect ass in the universe was a skimpy pair of black lace panties. He did not want to linger on what was under the lace at the front so his eyes traveled north to her perfect hips, waist and torso. He could just imagine running his fingertips up and down her creamy white skin as she lay under him.

Without realising it he was shifting from side to side, a feeble attempt to relieve the pressure growing in the front of his blue BDU pants. When his eyes came to rest on her black lace covered breasts he knew then he was either dead or dying. He had never, even in his wildest fantasies, imagined her looking this hot and sexy. He had to do a deal with his groin for some one on one time later just to get his eyes up and away from her perfectly rounded breasts. As he worked his way to her chest and neck he saw the bright red tinge that coloured her skin. She knew he was still there and he knew when she removed the t-shirt he was either going to be dead, or his feet wouldn't touch the ground when she kicked his ass out the front door for still being stood there.

He finally reached the point where her t-shirt rested on her neck and was suspended in the air by her arms. Slowly she pulled it up and over, never once making eye contact as she stared at the floor till the top was completely removed. This was it, this was where he said goodbye to his pitiful life and went to be with Charlie. He watched her arms fall to her side and the t-shirt hit the floor as her head slowly rose till she was looking at him, their eyes locking instantly with each other.

Neither moved nor spoke as they looked at each other. Jack's tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dessert dry lips. He needed to keep eye contact with her, he could not let his eyes take in the sight before him again. He would wait and let her make the first move, he would live longer if she decided what to do.

As Sam's eyes locked eyes with the now near black of Jack's she was both surprised, shocked and hell, even turned on by the look that he was giving her. Between the look of pure lust and desire that shone through the blackness, there was also a look of uncertainty and a little bit of nervousness with a tiny hint of fear. He was expecting her to kick his ass, or maybe kill him for accidentally seeing her in her state of undress. By the look on his face, he had taken his fill of her nearly naked body. She could make out he was a touch uncomfortable by the way he kept shifting from one foot to the other. When her eyes flicked over his still form she found the source of his fidgeting.

As he eyes darted over his groin she caught a glimpse of the not so little bulge that was very evident in the tight blue pants. Now it was her turn to stare, her eyes glued to the spot as she watched him rocked again and the bulge twitch slightly. The blush that had been starting to fade came back full force when she saw his obvious desire for her, this time making it all the way down her skin to included her breasts. One of them needed to put an end to this and break up to the tension that had reached fever pitch. She had two choices, one was to kick his ass for knocking and busting straight in, or second she could, she was lost for a second option. As her tongue unstuck itself from the roof of her mouth and moved back and forth across her bottom lip she heard Jack groan as he watched her. This was passed forbidden territory, this was no Air Force officer land never mind no man's land.

Sam's looked back up at Jack's face and saw his fists clenching and uncurling in what she knew to be an attempt to gain some control of his body. She was having the same problem, her nails digging in hard to her palms to deflect the attention from the slow burn that was building in her panties. When she licked her lips one final time she finally broke the silence.

"Sir." The word being the only one in her brain that made it past her lips.

When Jack heard that one word his desire filled stupor was broken. His brain shot back in time to another place, another time, that one word reminding them both who they were. Things were so different then, so much easier when you had no memory of who you were and the limitations that you were bound to. He had blocked out the memories of what happened down there, the pain and hurt were too much knowing he would never get to be that person and do the things they did. Now seeing her naked and the word sir brought it all back. The colour of her skin under the orange lighting, the way he cradled her body close after they made love in the darkest corner of the power plant. How she fitted so well against him, the smell of her hair as she tucked her face into his neck and kissed her temple. He wasn't sure who he was then, all he knew for sure was that the woman he held close, kissed and worship and loved was all that mattered. Keeping her safe was his main goal, keeping her safe and loving her. That was his sole purpose, the reason he got out that bunk in the morning. He had to look after her, keep her safe and always be there for her. He was a mix of two people then, Jack O'Neill and Jonah, yet they both loved the same woman. Looking at the woman not two feet away he wasn't sure who he saw, Sam Carter or Therra. She was one and the same to him, then and now.

"Sam." He croaked out, his mind deciding she was who he needed as he looked down at his boots and closed his eyes.

When Sam saw the effect saying sir had on Jack her heart nearly exploded. Suddenly she wasn't standing nearly naked in her bedroom, she was stood wearing plain white cotton underwear under orange lighting. The man opposite her stood with a black beanie on his head wearing dirty off brown coloured pants and jacket. He was Jonah and she was Therra, they were power plant works keeping their city going in an ice age. There was no Jack and Sam down there, no Air Force, no regrets. They had each other and that was enough, their love kept them going. She watched as the man she knew as both Jack and Jonah cycle through different emotions. From pain, regret, hurt, loss and isolation to love and finally acceptance. His eyes slowly lowered from hers and he closed them as he looked at the floor.

"Jack," She whispered as she took a step closer and slowly raises her left hand.

Jack heard his name, his first name, and he looked up as he heard Sam move. She had taken a step closer, her left hand coming up and reaching for him. He wasn't sure if he could do it, reach out and accept the simple gesture being offered. He wanted to, he wanted to raise his hand and take her smaller one in his. Yet he also wanted to step forward and claim her like he had back on the plant, or as Jonah had claimed Therra. He saw Sam look at him with apprehension and uncertainty in her eyes, she was as lost as he was. He knew she was playing over the same events he was, she was also letting the memories seep back out of there locked fortress. He must have hesitated too long as Sam's head dropped and she started to lower her hand back to her side. He had blown it with his self-doubt and trepidation about how to play it.

Sam was crushed, he had rejected her. She let her hand fall back to her side and lowered her head as the tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She hoped since they were both at the same point, on the same page, they could finally let some of the walls come down and let the other inside. How wrong had she been, he had turned her down and now she had nothing. She wanted to run, hide and cover her body up. What they're shared as Jonah and Therra was all she had left now. Maybe that was all he ever wanted, all he was attracted to. She couldn't stop the tears as they slowly made their way onto her nose and dripped down, falling silently to the floor.

Jack saw the first tear drop from the end of her nose and he crumbled. Taking just one step he closed the gap between them and without saying a word he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sam's shoulders. He felt her tense as he held her tight, every part of her screaming to get away and run so he held her even tighter. He had her and he was not letting go. After what felt like hours she slowly started to relax and lean into him. He felt her whole body shake as the tears she had started to shed came thick and fast now. One of his arms stayed across her shoulder as the other made its way up and down her back, his fingers grazing her skin in what he hoped was comforting motions. He was never good with crying, especially crying women, yet this was Sam. His tough as nails, hard ass, kill a moving target going at lightning speed military 2IC who never let emotions show never mind cry. As she let the tears fall he felt her arms make their way from her sides and slowly move around his sides and up his back. He felt her hands make fists and clutch his shirt tightly, maybe her attempt to see if he was real or to make sure he didn't let go. He held her and let his head drop so his face was buried in her neck, his lips just brushing her skin as he breathed in and out. He would hold her as long she needed him to, he needed the contact as much as she did. His own insecurities nearly driving her away.

Sam was shocked when she felt Jack's body impact with hers, his arms going around her back as he held her. She instantly tensed, unable to comprehend what he was doing and why. He didn't want her, why was he holding her now? His grip got tighter as she stayed stiff and unmoving against him, she wanted to tell him to let go so she could move away and cover up. She had never felt so exposed, both physically and emotionally. When she realised he was not going to let go she found her body betraying her, feeling it give way and melt against him. She was losing the battle, his body was so warm and solid and so Jack. As she buried her face in his shirt she let her arms move around his waist and up his back, gripping his shirt afraid he would pull away and make a hasty retreat. When she couldn't tell where her body ended and his began she didn't hold back and the dam opened, her tears streaming down her face and meeting the soft material of Jack's shirt. She could feel him shift and thought he was going to pull away when she felt his breath against the skin of her neck, his hair catching her jaw. She had all she ever wanted holding her close, letting her bawl like a baby against his chest.

They were both so caught up in the moment that they jumped apart when a loud knock was heard resounding through the house. They both looked sheepish when the noise was heard again.

"Pizza, I'll get it. You might get cold eating pizza like that, but answer the door and we can get it for free." Smirking as he tried to add a little humour to the current tension.

Sam gave him a small smile as she sniffed and ran a hand across her nose.

"Meet you in a second, eating pizza in my underwear was not on my to-do list tonight, even if it is the good stuff." Trying to carry the humour on as she watched him turn and close the door to go answer the front door.

Things had gone from good to bad to somewhere weird very quickly. Was there a way to put it put it right as they ate supper? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **AN2- This sort of spiraled out of control just a bit. I guess it was just meant to be a multi-chapter. I wonder where chapter 3 takes us? Only time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I am not sure how this chapter worked out like this but it did. I am not even sure I like it, but it's what my muse came up with. I have started on the next chapter which is why it's taking so long, I never actually planned this to be more than a one-shot, yet again my muse had other plans. I will update as soon as I can figure out the jumble in my head. Very grateful to all who have stuck by me so far on this one, much love to you all.**

* * *

Sam dug around and pulled on a baggy and faded t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. She did contemplate a nice pair of jeans and blouse but went for comfort instead of looking nice. When she considered she had just been stood in her underwear it was definitely an improvement. Stopping at the bathroom before heading to the lounge, she looked herself over in the mirror. Other than the red eyes and blotchy face she didn't look that bad. Splashing her face with water she rubbed a towel over it to dry herself before running her fingers through her hair. When she thought over the situations they had been in together she was sure Jack wouldn't mind how she looked. Opening the bathroom door she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she walked down the hall and meet Jack in the lounge.

Jack turned and closed the bedroom door as he left Sam to get changed. Walking to the door he checked was presentable before he yanked the door open and stared down the pizza delivery boy. The pizza boy smiled and looked at Jack before taking a step back and gulping. He passed the pizzas to Jack and left the bill attached to the top to save actually speaking to the big scary man in a uniform. Jack looked at the paper and while juggling the boxes in one hand he dug out his wallet with the other. After some amazing skill, Jack had paid the scrawny kid at the door and was shutting it and heading to the lounge. Putting the boxes on the coffee table he went to the kitchen to scoop up more beer and diet soda. Instead of picking the items up he came for he stood at the sink and looked out the window. He was drained, watching the woman you loved go through the wringer was enough to deal with without his own memories adding to the mix. Yet even as he stood looking out the window he knew he wouldn't change anything, he would always be there for her. Finally tearing himself away from the window he got the drinks and went to sit and wait for Sam to get ready.

Sam stepped into her lounge and found Jack sat with his feet back on the coffee table and an open pizza box on his lap, a beer bottle stuffed down between his thigh and the side of the couch.

"Pull up a seat Carter, pizzas still warm." As he waved the half a piece he was eating in the air before taking a bite.

Sam sat down beside Jack and looked at the pizza box on the table and the one on his lap. Picking the box up from the table she shuffled back and lifted her feet up to rest on the table beside Jack's. When she was seated comfortable she opened the pizza box and smiled.

"Extra anchovies and thin crust." Picking a piece up and looking at the man sat beside her.

"Yeah, that's what you like right?" Giving her a quizzical look as he took another bite of his deep pan, extra cheese and peppers pizza.

"Didn't know you took so much notice of how I had my pizza." Licking the tomato from her fingertips.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat his pizza. The only sound in the house was a clock ticking somewhere in the kitchen and the odd rustle of a napkin as they both wiped the greasy cheese or tomato sauce from their fingers before taking a drink. They had spent many a meal both on and off world in silence, either due to the fact there was nothing to talk about or the silence didn't need filling with ideal chat.

It was Jack who finished first, groaning as he went to sit up.

"Maybe eating a full pizza was a bad idea." Finally managing to sit up and place the empty box, used napkins and empty beer bottle on the table.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, more so when he turned to look at her. He was trying to do a Teal'c impression but failing miserably. Jack gave up when he saw she was laughing, she never bought his Teal'c eyebrow. Picking up the last beer bottle he brought through he flipped the lid and slumped back on the couch. He made sure he was close to Sam when he did it, his body aligning with hers from her shoulder all the way down to his feet. Taking a drink of his beer he moved his hand and let it rest on his thigh, his fingers splaying so the tips caught her leg. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why but it seemed right. After what had happened in the bedroom he and a feel that the night was either going to get very interesting or it was going to go pear-shaped and their friendship would never be the same.

Sam looked at the last piece of pizza in the box and moaned. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much food in one sitting, especially food that didn't look blue of wobble. Jack turned and look at her when he heard her moan, seeing the look on her face made him laugh.

"Wow, you ate more than I thought you would. Last time I saw you eat that much was at my place last team night." Reaching out to take the box and pass her his open beer.

Taking the beer she took a few mouth fulls as Jack stacked her pizza box on top of his. She had the bottle at her lips when he turned and looked at her and she saw the look that passed over his face at the implications of how she looked. If he could have them thoughts then she would play along. Taking the rim of the bottle she opened her mouth slowly and wrapped her lips around it. The bottle was just resting on her lips, her eyes never moving from the man beside her. Jack's eyes went huge when he saw her slip the bottle into her mouth, he was fascinated as he watched her play with the bottle. Slowly she drew more of the bottle into her mouth, enough to cause Jack to groan but not too much so she couldn't drink. Tilting the bottle she took a drink then lowered it and withdrew it from her mouth, letting her lips pucker as she released it. Keeping the bottle in mid-air she ran her tongue over her lips making them instantly shine. She could see Jack's hands twitching as he moved them back and forth on his thighs, his pants gathering at the bulge in his groin. She held the bottle of beer out to him even though she knew he wasn't looking.

"You want this back?" Smirking as she looked at his now dark desire filled eyes.

Jack's eyes never left hers as he quick as lightning reached out and snagged the bottle, his hand covering hers as he gripped it. Once he had a hold of the bottle he wasn't sure if he wanted to drink it, or throw it over his shoulder and pounce on the woman in front of him. So far in the space of an hour, she had had him on the brink of bursting out his own skin and making a mess in his underwear twice. He could justify the first time, she was near naked after all, but drinking from a beer bottle was another thing. When the hell had taking a swig of beer been so damn sexy? Instead of letting go of her hand or letting her pull away he brought their joined hand and the bottle to his mouth as he took a drink. He was deliberately a little sloppy, letting a few drops of the amber liquid slip past his lips and down the neck of the bottle. They both followed the liquid with their eyes till it stopped at Sam's finger. When Jack was sure Sam was watching he moved his hand a little and brought the bottle and Sam's hand to his mouth.

He darted his tongue out and slowly licked his way down the bottle from the rim to where the Amber liquid sat resting on her finger. Making sure he looked at her, he used his tongue to swipe across her finger and then back again, making sure his full tongue came in contact with her skin. Her reaction was instantaneous as she gave a throaty moan and her eyes slipped shut. Payback was mostly definitely fun, even if it caused his straining erection to throb even more. Giving her finger one last flick with his tongue he moved back and slowly lowered their hands. Lifting the bottle up out of her hand he placed it on the table and picked the T.V remote back up.

When he sat back he saw Sam had opened her eyes and was looking at him. Holding the remote out to her he asked,

"How does this thing work? I tried before, that's why I came to find you when you were…..you know." Looking her up and down as he spoke.

Sam took the remote and after pressing a few buttons the title song for The Simpsons could be heard coming from the T.V. Jack smiled and settled back on the couch, making sure he was flush against Sam again when he did.

"Now I know why I love you," Jack said as he became engrossed in his favourite tv show.

"Okay," Sam mumbled not really listening as her eyes grew heavy. "Wait, what did you just say?" Her brain finally processing his words as she sat up and stared at him.

Jack was oblivious to what he has said and slumped sideways when Sam sat up, his support gone.

"What?" Looking at Sam as she gave him a very dangerous look.

"What did you just say to me?" Shifting so she sat on the edge of the couch looking at him.

"I said I…," stopping when his brain worked out what he had said. "Carter, you know I meant it in a….. In a ….hell Carter, cut me some slack here. You know how I meant it." Trying to think fast and get himself out of the slip up he had made.

"So I take it you normally tell women that as you sit eating pizza and watching T.V with them. Must be nice to have so many choices, do you have them queuing around the block Sir, or is it certain ones on certain nights?" Letting anger flow through her she hadn't known she had in her.

"Carter, what the hell are you on about? I don't have time for one never mind different women. You're the only woman I spend time with, I have spent more time with you than I ever spent with Sara, and I married her. What is this all about Carter? It can't just be because of a simple slip of the tongue I just made. There is more going on than just that. Do you want me to leave? It's getting late and you were nearly asleep before." Trying to save not only himself but her.

"You just don't get it do you? You're a grown man who has left many a woman lusting after you on lots of different planets. Yet when it comes down to it you haven't got a clue do you." Standing up and storming off towards the kitchen.

Jack sat open-mouthed, he was lost. Things had just settled down and he had blown it again. Putting his feet on the floor he headed in the direction of the kitchen hoping to get to the bottom of the problem and maybe just maybe get her to forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Well this got a hold of me and is taking me along for the ride. I never once thought it would go past a couple of chapters when I started it but here we are, four in and still more to come. To all the followers and reviewers, Thank you so much. It means the world to know other people like what I write. So on with chapter four, and always, enjoy.**

* * *

Jack wasn't sure if he should go after her or leave her for a bit to cool off. He was caught between self-perseverance and the woman he loved. He wasn't sure why he had said what he said about loving her. Yes, it was true but he hadn't meant to say it in such a flippant off the cuff way. When he said it he hadn't expected her to take it in the context she had. He knew the longer he left her would result in either more pain for him or for her. Putting the remote back on the coffee table he stood up and listened as varied joints cracked, his body didn't like too much movement this late at night. Since he had no idea where Sam had gone he started his search of the house room by room.

Sam stormed off, tears threatening to fall again. She wanted to get away in case they did, he had seen her cry once and that was enough for one day. Walking past the kitchen she stopped and looked between her bedroom and bathroom doors. Her bathroom door had a lock on but her bedroom had a bed to fling herself on. Her bed won out as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, the door closing over but not shutting completely. Walking to the window she looked out before turning and looking at her bed, yawning as she struggled to stay in control. First she sat on the bed, then slid down and rolled on her front so she was stretched out. Pulling her pillow down she turned it horizontally and wrapped her arms around it, her face instantly buried into the edge of it. How could one man have such an effect on her? They had been through the mill and still came out standing, a bit battered and bruised, a little wiser to how the other ticked, but never at this stage. She wasn't even sure if she knew what this stage was. He had come in and saw her nearly naked and things had plummeted out of control from there. She thought that if they ever got to where one or the other was naked, or near enough, they would jump each other so fast there would be earthquakes. That hadn't happened and now she was more confused than ever. Closing her eyes she let her mind go over the night's events to see if her brain could order the chaos.

Jack walked up the hallway and stopped at the bathroom, it was in complete darkness but that didn't mean a thing. Tapping on the door he turned the handle and cautiously pushed it open, not wanting to barge in case she was behind it. When the door met no resistance he reached up and flicked the light on, only to find the room empty. Turning the light off he stepped back into the hall and looked opposite at her bedroom door. This was a night of not only confusion but deja-vu. Stepping up to the door he knocked and rested his hand on the handle, he was about to push it open but paused.

"Carter, you in there?" Calling out so he could at least say he had knocked and spoken before entering.

When he got no reply he took a deep breath and opened the door, the light from the hall shining into the room and lighting the figure lay on the bed.

"Carter, you awake?" Watching as Sam's back rose and fell with her breathing. "I'm coming in." Stepping completely inside the room but leaving the door open.

He could tell by the rise and fall of her back she wasn't asleep, her breathing to steady to be sleeping. Stepping close to the empty side of the bed he looked down at her and smiled, he couldn't help it. Her hair was all ruffled and he could only see half her face due to the pillow, yet what he could see was as beautiful as ever.

"Carter, you gonna speak to me or have I got to use my famous Jack O'Neill charm on you?" Stopping at the bed and looking down as he saw her move.

"Jack O'Neill charm! I didn't realise you had any." Cracking open one eye and half looking at him.

"Oh yeah, I have some." Turning to sit on the bed and bring his legs up.

Moving a little he rested against the head of the bed next to Sam, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He knew if he didn't hold his own hands still he would touch her, or stroke her hair.

"Sam, look at me please." Sliding down the bed so his face was level with hers.

When she didn't respond he moved a little bit closer and nudged her leg with his. When she didn't move again he gave her another nudge as he shuffled even closer. Soon he was lying nearly tucked against her front, her face still buried in the pillow.

"That's it, time for some charm." Reaching out and resting one of his large hands on her waist.

He kept his hand still waiting to see if Sam moved. She still didn't move, he would have to do it.

"Last chance." Shifting his hand just a little as he waited.

What he didn't see was the tiny slither Sam had opened her eyes so she could peek at him. She had felt him sit on the bed, then lie down beside her. When his hand came to rest on her waist she had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. She had no idea what his idea of charm was but if she kept still long enough she was going to find out. When his hand shifted slightly he offered her her last chance, she was not giving in. Soon she wished she had looked at him.

As quick as lightning both Jack's hands were on her and he was tickling her relentlessly. She was giggling and squirming as he continued his assault on her waist and lower abdomen. The more she moved the more he moved. By the time Jack gave up and stopped ticketing her she was panting for breath, pinned under him by his strong well-muscled thighs against hers. He didn't remove his hands instantly, resting them lightly on the skin that had been revealed at her waist. The problem was he couldn't keep them still, his thumbs moving a little as he stroked her smooth, silky skin just above her hips. He knew he was on thin ice, but tonight was a night for that. They both lay there, watching the other as Sam's breathing slowed a little yet Jack's becoming a little faster.

Again the desire and sexual tension started to build between them. Sam's normally bright blue eyes grew cloudy and dark as her arousal grew. Jack's body was tense, his own reawakening arousal starting to show against his pants.

"What are we doing here?" A heartbeat later adding "Sir," on the end.

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to get you to look at me so I can apologise for letting my mouth work before my brain. You are here because you wouldn't look at me so I had to use my finely tuned skills to win you over." Giving her his best smirk as he looked down at her.

"Okay, you have that part but what about this bit?" Lifting her ass so she could tilt her pelvis towards him.

As her groin bruised against his they both reacted, he groaned and his hands grip her waist a little tighter. Even though she initiated the move she was still caught off guard by the desire that coursed through her at the brief contact. She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and sucking in her next breath. She had not expected that when she moved, her body was betraying her for the first time in a while. Slowly opening her eyes they instantly locked with his, another shuddering running straight to her core as he looked at her, desire shining through the deep chocolate brown of his eyes.

"I think we need to talk, Jack." Her eyes never wavering as she used his name.

"Yeah." Was all he mumbled, letting go of her waist and rolling off her to the empty side of the bed again.

He stood up, pulling his pants at the front, trying to give his erection a little space.

"Meet you in the kitchen, I gotta pee." Quickly turning and heading out the bedroom.

Sam lay still for a minute more, her body still burning where he had touched her. Sitting up she ran her sweaty palms along her pants legs and stood up. Walking out the bedroom she passed the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, they were going to need coffee for this conversation.

Jack stood in the bathroom, his hands gripping the rim of the sink. He was thinking of all the sights and sounds he had lived through, his mind trying to settle his emotions and gain some control of his hormonal driven body. He wanted to be back under control when he faced Sam again. After a few minutes, he felt his boxers becoming looser as his manhood went back to normal and he managed to look at his reflection. He was battered and battle-scarred but he knew something, so was she. He could list a handful of scars she had received under his command. Each one cut him deep, he took his leadership seriously, especially when it came to Sam. Finally able to stand up straight he moved over to the toilet and lifted the seat, he knew he could aim now and not hit walls. When he was done he flushed and replaced the lid, he knew women hated the whole up or down debate. After washing his hands and splashing his face, he dried them both and stepped out the bathroom into the hallway. It was time to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Welcome back. I am completely blown away with the support that I have received from you all. It means a great deal to me. So, with further ado, on with a new chapter.**

* * *

Sam made coffee and opened the fridge to get beer as well. She knew Jack was more of a beer man than coffee. Taking the beer bottles and her coffee cup into the lounge she put them on the coffee table and picked up the pizza boxes, the neat freak in her couldn't leave them. Taking them and dumping them in the trash she went and retrieved the empty bottles and other bits of rubbish leaving just the steaming coffee and two full beer bottles. Sitting down on the edge of the couch she found herself getting nervous. This conversation had been touched upon very lightly but never really opened up and aired. It was a taboo subject, forbidden by rank, regulation and protocol. Yet here they were, about to start a conversation about feelings that had been brushed over, hidden and ignored. She found she was wringing her hands in nervous anticipation, something she used to do while waiting for exam results. Picking up the coffee cup, at least, kept her hands still and gave them another focus. She was still sitting on the edge of the couch when she heard the bathroom door open and then close, Jack's footfalls resounding down the hall in the quiet house. She didn't look towards the entrance to the lounge as Jack entered, her head staying down as she focused her attention on the cup in her hands. She did see him out the corner of her eye as he stopped beside her and sat down, reaching out for a beer bottle and flicking the lid off. She stayed still as he made himself comfortable in the corner of her couch, bring one leg up and turning sideways to face her. He was ready, the question was was she?

Jack entered the lounge and saw Sam sitting on the edge of the couch, coffee cup held so tightly in her hands her knuckles were turning white. She didn't look up as he entered but he was sure she glanced his way when he got his beer and sat down, getting comfortable for what was sure to be one of the most interesting conversations he had ever had. No matter how many times he had pushed away how he felt, tried ignoring it, even tried to forget about it, it hadn't worked. Seeing her day in, day out, only made him feel more not less for her. He hated seeing her injured, battered, bruised and bleeding from a mission he was in charge off. He had to push the images aside that sprung to the front of his mind. Images of her limping, hanging on to her ribs after taking a beating, taking shallow breaths to try and not aggravate the broken and cracked bones. Images like that would not help when all he would want to do was pull her into his arms and protect her. He needed a clear mind to focus on what she was saying. Looking at Sam as he took a drink of his beer he saw she hadn't moved. It looked like it was his job to kick off and start the ball rolling.

"Sam, the cup isn't going to tell you what to say or talk for you. It may help if you look at me, though. I like seeing your face when we talk." Hoping the little bit on the end would make her look up, which it did.

Sam heard Jack speak and she knew he was right. Coffee was brilliant as Daniel would ascertain to but it wouldn't help her talk. Shuffling back on the couch she mirrored Jack's position, one leg bent and tucked up as her back moulded into the corner of the couch. Finally, she looked up and saw Jack watching her.

"So, where do we start?" Finally finding her voice before taking a sip of the now warm coffee.

"Well most people start at the beginning, so how about we do." Taking another drink of his beer and placing the bottle between his thighs.

Sam smiled as her mind took her back to that fateful day, a smile tugging at her lips. My god, how much has she changed since then? The chip on her shoulder gone, her need to prove herself in the field and as a scientist also gone. She had walked into that room so full of herself, so head strong with a thirst to prove herself.

"Do we have to remember the very first day? My god, I was an ass that day. I am surprised you didn't kick my butt back to Washington after my little speech." Seeing Jack smirk as he recalled that day.

"How could I forgot that day. You stormed in, chip on your shoulders so big I was surprised you fit through the door. Let's not forget you little speech, 'Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside'." Breaking into laughter as he saw Sam turn bright red and turn to bury her face in the couch. "You were sexy as hell and full of spunk, even if you were a scientist." Still watching her as she slowly moved back out the cushion to face him again.

"You definitely had a problem with scientists back then, didn't you. You were an arrogant, cocky bastard who got brought down a peg or two by Hammond. Your face was a picture when he pointed out I was smarter than you. Even Kawalsky had a snicker at that one." Seeing Jack shake his head at the memory of being put in his place by George Hammond.

"We do need to remember that day as it was the start of everything, the start of what we have now, only we had no idea back then. That was the day Doctor, or should I say, Captain Samantha Carter blew into my life and changed it for the better. You have no idea how that mission back to Abydos changed my life. You know I only took the first mission after Charlie…," stopping as he looked down at his hands and sitting forward to take a drink from his beer.

"I know, I didn't find out till later on about Charlie. I can understand why you did it, you wanted a way out. What changed your mind when we all went to Abydos?" Asking him the first things she could think of to try and alleviate the tension that was hanging over him at the mention of his son.

"I could give you the soldier speech and saving the world but at the end of the mission, it was you. You were the reason I stayed, you made me want to carry on." Giving her a look that told her he was serious.

She knew he was never good at the big emotions thing, talking and sharing how he felt was a normal off limits subject. She knew how much it was costing him sharing how he felt back then.

"Even though you were an ass there was just something about you I couldn't shake. When I saw you on Abydos, with Ska'ra, I saw another side to you. I saw the man and not the uniform. When Ska'ra was taken I saw how much it affected you, at the time I didn't understand why. I swore to myself I would stand by you in your fight to find both him and Sha're. I also wanted to show you not all scientists were geeks." Laughing a little at her own admission.

"But you are a geek, and I wouldn't have you any other way. You're a geek, but you're so much more. When that Shavadai kid snatched and traded you I was mad as hell. We had made plans to come in and get you the next day but when we talked it over we were not so happily informed that the physco neanderthal who had you would partake in his newest purchase that night. My blood ran cold when he said that, I am sure my response was somewhere along the lines of 'like hell he will'. I knew you could take care of yourself but I wasn't taking any chance, no one was going to hurt you on my watch." Jack closing his eyes as he played the events over in his mind.

"Yeah, that was not how I expected to show you I could handle myself. At least, I got rid of the bloody blue dress. It reminded me of Disney princess stories my mother read me as a kid." Sitting forward and putting her cold coffee on the table.

"That blue dress was something else. It showed an awful lot more of you than I had ever seen, especially around the cleavage." His eyes darting to her now covered breasts.

"What about the time I got a little drunk. Who knew some of them off-world drinks could be so potent." Turning a little red at the memory.

"I got to see a lot more of you than I ever dreamed off that night. Fuelled many a fantasy that trip. Then again I was rather honoured that you chose me over the rest of the male population when we got infected." His smile appearing again as he recalled being pinned under one very randy captain.

"Coming from the person who got in a fight with Daniel over me in the control room." Seeing him frown when she shared with him the fact she knew. "Oh, I was told, nice to know I was so popular. On saying that Daniel was only looking out for me." Seeing Jack squirm as she smiled at him.

"Yes, but in my defence, you jumped me first so it was you who started it." Trying to find a way to pass the blame. Since we brought that up, I don't suppose you still have that little tank number do you?" His smile sparkling as he started laughing.

"Yes Sir, I still have it. Want me to go get it so you can reminisce?" Watching as Jack squirmed a little and shifted so his pants moved from his groin, giving her a glimpse of his growing erection.

"Sir, Really! How about we use our given names only for the rest of this? Might not be as uncomfortable when I try to relive my," shifting and stopping his sentence as he looked down at his groin.

"I am sure I can manage that," stopping when she realised how what she had just said sounded, her face flaming like the sun. "I didn't mean I could, well, you know, manage to, oh god shut up Sam." Burying her face back in the cushions to hide her embarrassment.

Jack couldn't help himself, he doubled over laughing. Yes, the thought of Sam helping him with his problem was very, very appealing causing his problem to swell a little more. When Sam dug herself a hole she dug it deep.

Finally feeling herself de-flush, Sam sat back up and tried again.

"I can call you Jack on one condition, loose the Carter, it's Sam or even Samantha if you're feeling inclined." Seeing Jack smirk as she said her full name.

Only her Dad called her Samantha, but more often than not it was Sam or Sammie.

"I have no problem calling you Sam," he said as he saw her shudder, "But I like Samantha even better, though." This time watching as she visibly blushed at hearing her full name.

Oh yes, he could see himself calling her Samantha a lot now, just to see that cute little flush to her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Sorry it's taking so long to update. Some of you who have read my other story will know I am getting my ass royally kicked by a cold my kids brought in. It seems to now have moved from my chest to my head, so writing is not an easy task. After this update, I am going to endeavor to update once a week, that way I should be able to keep on top of things, including my cold. So on with the talk...**

* * *

"I think we need more coffee, or at least, I do." Standing up from the couch and looking down at Jack.

Jack was still sitting there with a small smile from when he caught her blushing over using her first name. It wasn't so much him saying it, but the way he said it. She had heard her name said in many different ways, from school teachers calling it out, instructors shouting it out in the academy to a lover calling it in the throes of passion. Yet, when he said it she became a puddle of goo, all reduced to a single molecule. If he could tease her like that sitting on the couch she could only imagine what her name sound like when he was making love to her. Giving herself a mental shake she picked her cup and made her way to the kitchen. She needed a boost of caffeine to keep her awake to finish the conversation they had been having. Now Jack was talking she was not going to let him get away now.

Jack watched as Sam stood up and exclaimed she was away for coffee, taking her half full cold cup with her. He had seen the way she looked at him when he said her full name, she liked it a lot. He knew it would be a hard habit to break, after so many years she was, and always would be Carter. It was a name that stuck from the beginning, a pet name of sorts. He, and he alone called her it. He did notice she very rarely called him by his rank, it was mostly sir. He would have to ask her about that since they were talking about all things relating to their relationship. Finishing off the last of the beer bottle he had opened he stood up and followed Sam through to the kitchen, it was an excuse to not only watch her but he got to watch her ass as she walked up the hallway.

When he arrived in the kitchen Sam had already emptied the coffee pot and rinsed it out, placing it back under the machine. Instead of standing around Jack reached for the bag of coffee at the same time as Sam and their hands meet on the top of the bag. They both froze, Jack's bigger hand resting over the top of Sam's. Sam could feel Jack's rough calloused fingertips and palm resting on her now very warm hand. They looked at their hands before turning their heads and looking at each other. Jack gave his famous half a smile knowing Sam could never resist it. Sure enough, when she saw his face she smiled back, the tension that had started to build slowly disappearing. Jack expected Sam to either remove her hand or pull it out so he had the coffee bag yet she didn't do either. Instead, she managed to turn her hand over and interlink her fingers with Jack's, their palms coming together as she tightened her grip. When Jack felt her grip hold and squeeze his hand his smile grew wider. Sam Carter was standing in her kitchen holding his hand. Slowly lifting their joined hands away from the coffee bag he brought them closer to him, in the process bringing Sam closer. He never spoke as he tugged Sam a little closer so he could bring their joined hands to his lips, stopping just short of his lips actually touching her hand. He made sure he had eye contact with her as he placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand, his lips lingering on her skin even after he had broken the kiss. It was a sweet and very intimate gesture, especially when he saw her blush a little and duck her head. He didn't move them till he felt Sam move her fingers as she took control of their hands and mirrored his movements. Soon she was kissing the back of his hand and it was his turn to smile, her lips feeling soft and warm against his skin. Lowering their hands they both stood smiling as Sam caught the goofy look on Jack's face.

"How about we finish making coffee and we can go reminisce some more over what brought us here?" Stroking her thumb over his hand.

"Sounds like a plan," Squeezing her hand before letting go. "As long as I can go pee first." Jerking his head backwards before letting go of her hand and exiting the room.

Sam stood alone in the kitchen, leaving Jack sat on the couch. She was surprised how much Jack was actually talking, not just his one-worded responses or shoulder shrugs. Jack was more a man of action, showing how he felt instead was just his way. She had half expected him to follow her through and stand with her as made coffee. Rinsing out the coffee pot she put it back and caught movement out the corner of her eye. Sure enough there he stood, watching her just like he did when they sat side by side in the field. He stepped up beside her as she reached for the bag of coffee, at the exact same moment she did. Her hand was closer, so hers was the hand that settled on the bag, his covering hers. She froze and looked at Jack's hand, then up at Jack. He to was rooted to the spot, mesmerised by his hand covering her own. When he looked away he caught her gaze and smiled that smile that pulled at her heart strings. As soon as she saw that smile she couldn't help but smile back, the tension in her arms and shoulders easing. She stood smiling at Jack like an idiot, her hand still under his. What would he do if she pulled away? Could she even manage to pull away? The simple answer was no, she didn't even have to think about it. Instead, she turned her hand and gripped his, lacing her fingers with his. When he felt her take his hand the smile he had grew wider, lighting up her kitchen. He looked like he had just won the lotto jackpot all to himself. She had no idea what to do now, but apparently he did. She felt her hand being lifted and brought close to where Jack stood, tugging at her hand to get her to step closer to him to save him stretching. She could feel his breath on the back of her hand as it hovered just short of his lips, goosebumps rising up and down her arms at the sensation. When his eyes locked with hers, she felt his lips make contact with her skin, her smile growing. She ducked her head as she felt her face flush a little, more out of passion than actual embarrassment. Looking back up she saw and felt his lips still on her skin, so pulling their hands towards her she brought them to her lips and kissed his hand, watching as a huge goofy smile lit his face. As she lowered their hands back down she stroked the back of his hand and suggest they finish making coffee and continue the conversation they had started back on the couch.

Jack agreed as long as he got to use the bathroom first. She saw him exit and turned back to finish the task she had started before he interrupted. She checked to see if she had any beer left then remembered there was one left on the table in the lounge. Snagging another clean mug from the mug tree she made Jack coffee as well, his beer could be warm and he would still drink it. She heard the bathroom door close as she watched the coffee drip in the glass jug, the aroma slowly filling the kitchen as she inhaled deeply. She had just flicked the switch to warm and was about to pour the coffee into the cups when she heard the bathroom door open and close again, seconds later Jack appeared by her side still sporting a slightly silly grin. Making the coffee she slid his cup towards him and he picked it up, cradling it between both his big hands. Sam picked hers up and glanced around the kitchen, checking everything was clean and in order.

"Come on neat freak, you have some secrets to share with me." Smirking as he walked away and headed to the lounge.

Sam followed behind him wondering just how many secrets both of them would give away before the sun came up.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- So, I am still in awe at all you lovely people who have favorited, followed and reviewed this. I can see this going on for some time as the memories I am using are only season one and two so far. I would say this takes place season seven or I may be able to make it season eight depending on how I work it. We still a good few seasons worth of memories to go, so on with the sharing.**

* * *

Sam put her coffee down on the table and switched on the lamp that was beside the couch. The soft glow lit the small room up as Jack entered and put his cup on the table beside hers. Walking to the window Sam closed the blinds and turned to find Jack already sat, or more so lying on her couch. He had sat back down and turned sideways again, but instead of only bring one leg up on the couch he had both up, his long legs stretched across most of the couch. Sam couldn't help look him over, from his military short gray hair to black fluffy socks. He was still just as good looking as he was when they first meet, yes a little older, greyer and a few more scars, but still the same Jack O'Neill. She found herself appreciating his body again, as she always did, from a distance. The rules and regulations in place to keep her from touching him, comforting him, even holding him. Yet as she watched his head turning so he faced her, she found that she wasn't that bothered about all the pomp and brass that the Air Force had. She had danced this dance long enough to know that when it came down to it, they were both Air Force first. The duty and honour they swore by came before anything, or anyone, else. Looking into his big brown eyes she saw all the things she could have if she just let go a little, or even a lot, whatever the case maybe. She was so deep in thought she jumped a little when he spoke.

"You going to stand there all night or you fancy joining me here? I hope you don't mind," indicating his legs on the couch, "my knees won't play ball as much as they used to."

"I don't mind, they have taken a fair beating these last few years haven't they. You want anything for them?" Walking over and stopping at the other end of the couch so she was looking across at him.

"Naw, meds don't do much now anyway. Hot baths and heat packs do more to help." Shifting a little to make more room so she could sit down, jolting his knee in the process causing him to wince.

"I have just the thing, give me a second," Sam smiled as she darted out the room and headed first for her bedroom and then the kitchen.

Jack only knew where she had been by the sound of doors opening and shutting then the microwave starting. When she came back she was carrying something that resembled the shape of a hot water bottle but was giving off a funny smell. He watched her as she sat down beside his feet but lifted his legs up and shuffled along so his legs were draped over her lap. He still hadn't seen what she had brought in till he felt a warmness spread through his knees as she placed the funny smelling thing over them.

"Better?" Seeing his brows slowly relax as the heat seeped through his pants and into his aching joints.

"I take it that's what's smells?" Looking down at the thing covering his knees.

"It's a lavender wheat bag. Heat it up and it's both soothing and relaxing at the same time." Shifting it slightly so it covered his knees better before resting one hand on his thigh and the other on his shin.

Jack felt the heat from the bag on his knees but also the heat from her hands on his thigh and calf. The heat slowly working its way into his aching knees was a welcome relief, yet Sam's hands were even more relaxing. Jack rested his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes, he felt peaceful and relaxed for a change. He could feel Sam's fingers starting to make slow circular patterns on his leg and wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Yes he enjoyed the feel of her touching him but he felt like a firework, he wasn't sure how many time she could light the fuse and have it put out before there was no fuse left and it blew. Opening his eyes, he shifted his hand from his stomach and placed it on top of hers on his thigh, her hand stilling it's sweet and somewhat tortures movements. He waited till she looked at him before he gave her that look that told her not to ask.

"So, how about we pick up where we left off on our little chat. I am sure you have some interesting titbits to share with me about the inner works of that humongous brain of yours." Seeing her laugh a little at his description.

"You would be surprised how little my humongous brain thinks at times. I can list several occasions when my brain near enough stopped functioning altogether." A sad, haunted look crossing her face.

"Tell me, it may help if you do." Squeezing her hand as he spoke.

Jack sat and watched as Sam thought over whatever was churning around in her head, debating if she really should share or bury it back down deep.

When Jack mentioned his knees Sam instinctively asked if he wanted anything for them. She had been on too many missions where his knees had taken the brunt of either a fall or beating. She wasn't surprised when he turned her down, he wasn't a man for taking medication at the best of times. He mentioned baths and heat helping and she remembered something Janet had bought her to help her one time after she had been discharged from the infirmary all stiff and aching. She went to her bedroom and retrieved the wheat bag, giving it a shake so it gained some of its shape. Taking it in the kitchen she popped it in the microwave and heated it up. When the timer pinged she took it out and gave it a good shake, making sure it was warm all over. Coming back into the lounge she weighed up her options, sit with Jack or on the chair. Jack won as she sat down beside his feet and lifted his legs gently. Moving closer to him, she rested his legs across her lap and placed the wheat bag over his knees.

She watched as the questioning look on his face was replaced by a one of peace and relaxation, his brows unknitting and his body relaxing. When he queried what the smell was she explained what it was and, after adjusting the bag a little, she placed her hand on Jack's leg. There was nowhere else she could put them, Jack's legs took up all the space. When Jack closed his eyes and settled further into the couch Sam smiled, he looked so different from how he normally looked. She watched him as she let her mind go over everything they had been through, the good, the bad and the near apocalyptic. It wasn't till she felt his hand cover hers did she realise she had started to draw small patterns on his leg. When she looked at him the turmoil that flashed across his face was brief but visible. He was struggling to stay in control and he didn't want to be pushed. She heard him suggest they pick up the conversation from earlier, saying she would have interesting things to share with him from her humongous brain.

She couldn't help point out that there were times, mostly when one or the other was knocking at death's door or missing, that her brain didn't always work fully. It was mostly when he was injured, dying or missing that her world narrowed to him and him alone. He must have saw in her expression that she was thinking over something deep as he asked her to share with him, tell him what she was thinking. She debated lying, covering it over with a half truth but feeling his eyes on her, his concern for her wash over her she knew it was right to at least attempt too.

"We have come across some seriously weird stuff these past few years haven't we? It wouldn't be so bad if some of it hadn't tried to either kill us or take over the world as we know it." Trying to start of a light as she could. "Hathor for one. I'm not sure what was worse, watching Daniel breed with her or you being given a pouch and brainwashed to protect her. She was one seriously screwed up Gou'ld." Her memory taking her back to running her fingers over the taught skin of Jack's stomach where his pouch had been.

"Space monkey, the father of many a baby snake." Laughing as he recalled the ribbing he had given Daniel over the years about that. "You can't really say much, what about when we found Cassie? You were no better down in the underground bunker." His whole body shuddering as he recalled watching the lift start to rise then stop and descend again.

Sam watched as Jack recalled that day, her choice to stay with Cassie when they thought she had an active bomb in her chest. She still couldn't explain how she knew that the bomb was inactive, all she really knew was she just couldn't leave that poor little girl alone. Wrapping her arms around herself she suddenly felt vulnerable, like she was reliving that elevator ride up and away from Cassie. Yes, she knew it all ended well yet the feeling of helplessness was still very real.

Jack saw Sam wrap her arms around herself as she thought back to the ordeal involving Cassie. Now he felt guilty as he saw how upset she had become. He had brought it up, which now meant he had to put it right. He did the only thing he knew how to do when things came down to it.

"Com'ere." Leaving the wheat bag on one knee as he opened his legs and held out his hand to her.

Sam heard him speak and was across the couch with her head buried in his chest quicker than he could say there's no place like home. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, placing kisses on her hair as she took deep shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Hoping she would, at least, accept his apology.

"Not your fault, I have a feeling this won't be the last time one of us is upset by a memory that gets brought up. Like you said, at least, this way we share together." Turning her head slightly so she could look up at him.

"We haven't had it easy have we?" Flicking a stray piece of hair of her forehand.

"No, but we faced it together so it wasn't that bad. We must have some happy memories in amongst all the bad, we just have to find them." Snuggling back into his chest.

"Yes, we do." Lapsing into silence as he enjoyed the feel of Sam cuddled up to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Here is the next chapter of this not so little one shot. Finally got a little ahead so can post more regular now with this one, or at least, that's the plan.**

* * *

Sam was more than happy to stay tucked up against Jack's chest, his warmth and strength surrounding her and making her feel safe. She had no idea how long they had been cuddled up when she heard Jack speak.

"You still awake there? I can't even hear you thinking." Hearing the smirk in his tone without even having to look.

"Yes, just gathering my thoughts. So much has happened to us, Jack. So many things have brought us to this moment that it's hard to put into order. Jack, we have all died at least a couple of times, both on missions and accidentally." Seeing Jack's eyebrow raise.

"How did we die accidentally? From what I recall, most of the times you nearly died someone else was to blame." Pulling her a little closer so his brain wouldn't do some instant replays.

"Antarctica, that was an accident. We almost died then all because of the Stargate." A sudden chill coming over her as that little brush with death crossed her mind.

Jack felt Sam shiver when she mentioned Antarctica. Now she had mentioned their brush with a very cold and icy death Jack felt himself shiver at the memory. Unwrapping one arm from around Sam he pulled the throw from the back of the couch and covered them both over. It wasn't cold but he felt Sam snuggle against him and tuck the throw in behind her.

"Antarctica wasn't all that bad, I got a quick introduction to your side arm at least." Hiding her face in Jack's chest to hide her grin.

"Yeah well, I was not to blame for that one. My sidearm was a little overactive, God only knows how. That was probably the only part of me that was warm by then." His face turning a very slight shade of red as Sam looked up out of one eye.

"What about when Daniel died, or more so, didn't die the first time. We all thought he was dead but he wasn't. That was an alien trying to make us believe he was dead." Looking fully up at Jack as she mentioned his best friends first death.

"That was rough on all of us, more so you. I still can't believe you did the whole memory thing." As he watched her snuggle back into him again.

"Wasn't all that bad, I got a hug out of it and we got Daniel back." Sitting upright with her back against the couch, one of Jack's legs behind her the other over her lap.

"There was that of course." Reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"Back then you seemed to take the whole dying thing more serious than Daniel. Remember Kynthia? You sure were a charmer back then." Seeing him squirm a little.

"I think I got my just rewards for that don't you. Payback was a bitch that time. Makes my knees now perfect in comparison." Stroking her hand as he shifted the leg from behind her and brought it to join the other over her lap.

"I wonder what happened to the other us?" Staring out the window as she thought of the robot version of herself.

"Which other us? That sounds so wrong when you say it like that." Jack laughing at the fact he wasn't actually sure which other them she was talking about.

"I mean the robot versions but now you come to mention it." Turning back to face Jack. "How come every version that we have come across is either happy with someone or with each other. I like to think if the robots could see past the programming they could move on and be somewhat happy." Watching Sam stifle a yawn as she stretched out.

"I don't know, they were us so maybe they couldn't find a way. We never have." His voice sounding a little sad as he stated the obvious.

"We didn't, but the other us did. Even if it didn't end so well they still gave it a shot. Daniel said they looked so happy together, engagement ring and all." Looking down at her left hand that was sitting in Jack's large right one.

Jack watched as Sam took in their joined hands but also her empty ring finger. He had a ring that would fit that finger perfectly, fit it and look just as perfect and beautiful as the woman wearing it. He had had it for awhile but things never changed. The Gou'ld still kicked ass, they still fought for what was right side by side. He was still her CO and she was still his 2IC. Yet now as he felt the wall he had built around himself start to crumble brick by brick maybe, just maybe, he would get to put that ring where he wanted it, whereby the look of longing in her eyes she wanted it to.

Sam yawned again only, this time, she couldn't hide it, her head dropping so her chin touched her chest. She was tired but they had only just started to open up and share. She didn't want to stop in fear that they both went back to hiding and putting the barriers back up. She looked across at Jack who was still watching her intently, his thumb still making patterns on the back of her hand.

"When did you last get any sleep? I don't mean a nap in your lab using your laptop as a pillow, or a few snatched hours off world." His eyebrow arching waiting for her smart reply.

Sam was about to give a sarcastic reply but saw Jack's expression and decided against it. He was right about her lab and off world, that was really the only time she slept. Then she remembered when she last had a few hours sleep that could work.

"Four days ago in my base quarters." Giving him a definite look as a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Would that be when I dragged you out your lab and escorted you to your room?" Jack quickly responded knowing he was right.

"Fine you have that one, that was probably it. On saying that what about you? You spend just as much time in that mountain as I do." Turning so she was looking at him directly.

"I only stay there because you are there. If you go home so do I. Who else will chase you out of that lab and to bed if I didn't?" Giving her a smirk at the double meaning his words had.

"Now there's a proposition if I ever heard one." Not being able to stop her laughter as Jack squirmed.

She only stopped laughing when another yawn took hold. Jack shifted and sat back up, stretching out and looked as Sam did the same.

"Sam, go get ready for bed. Bring some pillows with you when you come back, and maybe an extra blanket." Standing up and looking down at Sam when he spoke.

"Why do I need extra pillows and blankets? I have a perfectly good bed, and a guest bed come to think of it. I am not sleeping on the couch." Standing up and making her way to the bedroom.

Jack stood motionless, he had no idea if he was staying where he was, going in the guest room or going home.

"You coming? Or do you like uncomfortable couches that are too short?" Raising an eyebrow as she stopped at the doorway and looked back at a slightly dumbfounded Jack.

Jack turned and looked at her making sure she was talking to him. When he saw the small smile and raised eyebrow he turned to follow her. He had no idea where he was sleeping but the fact he was invited was a good thing.

"Switch everything off, save me coming back to do it," Sam called out from just inside her bedroom door.

Jack doubled back and switched everything off, did a quick sweep of the room from anything glowing then headed down the hallway after Sam. Stopping just outside Sam's room he turned and looked across at the open door to the guest room. He could see the bed was unmade and there was no clean linen laid out.

"Sam, you got any clean," but was cut off by Sam calling out.

"Just get in here Jack, we are a few years and to many lonely nights past the guest room." Shrugging her pants off and slipping under the covers of the bed.

Jack walked into the room slowly, still not sure if he understood how this was going to work. Stopping just short of the bed he looked down at Sam, the blankets pulled up tight around her chin. He just stood watching her for a few minutes not sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing? Get into bed and get some sleep, we can start bright and early in the morning and continue our trip down memory lane." Sam managed to say before she yawned and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Sam, you sure about this? I don't want to jump the gun here, maybe the guest room would be best till we work out where we stand." Trying to be the voice of reason when all he wanted to do was snuggle up behind her and hold her close.

"Jack, we have done slow. We have done distancing ourselves from the other, my god, we've done other people, both figuratively and literally. How slow do you want? Get into bed Jack, I promise I won't jump you, just sleep okay." Turning over to lie on her back as she patted the bed beside her.

Jack couldn't argue with her reasoning. She was right or course. Stripping away his shirt he was about to slid his pants off but stopped and looked at Sam. Sam saw the hesitation and nodded her head in approval, watching as he let his pants fall to the floor before picking them up and putting them on the vanity chair. He stepped up to the bed just as Sam flicked the covers back for him to get in. Jack climbed in and pulled the covers over himself, shifting till he was laid on his back with one arm over his eyes. He kept a safe distance between Sam's body and his own just for the sake of decency. Yes, she had invited him to her bed, but only to sleep. If he kept to his side he could deal with everything.

"Jack," Sam called out with a sleepy voice as he lay still. "I don't bite." Reaching out a hand to touch his chest.

"God Sam, you're going to be the death of me. C'mere." Bringing his arm down as he reached out and pulled her to his chest.

Sam came freely and settled against Jack's side with her head on his chest. Jack wrapped both arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Now get some sleep. Goodnight Sam." Letting himself enjoy the feeling of her against him without feeling the urge to jump her.

"Goodnight Jack," Sam mumbled as sleep claimed her.

Jack wasn't far behind her as he contemplated what the new day should have in store for them after they had opened the door to that locked room and started to let the light back in.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- As promised my weekly update. Go me for remembering what day I actually posted on in the first place. This is more a fluffy chapter than a factual/sharing one. I needed some cute and fluffy so added some in.**

* * *

When Sam woke it was still dark, the blinds letting in a small amount of light from the street. Her head rose and fell to the steady breathing of the man she lay asleep next to, her head still pillowed on his chest. Sam moved a little to look up at the sleeping face of one Jack O'Neill, his features soft and relaxed in slumber. As she stared up she felt him move and pull her close, his leg tangling with hers.

"Go back to sleep, Sam." His hand moving up and down her back in gentle soothing strokes.

"Sorry." She mumbled as her fingers ran through the course chest hair near her face.

"What woke you up anyway? Or is….three hours sleep enough?" Squinting over Sam's shoulder to see her alarm clock.

"Nightmares, nothing new." Closing her eyes as the nightmare flitted on the outskirts of her mind.

"I know that feeling, too many bad memories to keep at bay." Pull her nearly on top of him as he held her and kissed her hair.

"Which was was it?" Shifting them both enough so he could see her face.

"Does it matter in the grand scheme of things, they are all as bad as each other. Some nights are better, some worse. The rest I don't get enough sleep to drift far enough into sleep for them to kick in." Closing her eyes as she saw the way Jack was looking at her. "I don't need sympathy Jack, just someone who gets it." Finally opening her eyes again and staring into the darkness.

"I get it Sam, it's just, I never shared on this level before. Sara never got this part, all classified and top secret. She knew I had nightmares but I could never tell her, even the docs I was sent to see got half truths and cover stories." His hand stopping as it reached her hair and he was able to tangle his fingers in the short blond strands.

"Well, now we don't have the classified bit. Okay, we do, but we both share it." Shifting to sit up and look down at Jack, his hand slid from her hair and down her back to rest on the small of her back. "Bathroom, not be long." Seeing the questioning look in his eyes as she got out the bed and stood up.

"If you're up then I can get up. I need water, want some?" Slipping out the bed and scratching his hand through his messy hair.

"No, I have some thanks." Nodding at the glass on her nightstand.

Sam padded barefoot to the bathroom while Jack headed to the kitchen. After drinking down a full glass of water he filled it again and stood looking out at the quiet street through the window. He could see the sun starting to rise on the horizon as the sky turned orange and pink. Picking his glass up he made his way back to Sam's bedroom and smiled when he saw Sam tucked back under the covers. Putting the glass down on the nightstand he climbed into bed and spooned up behind her, her body moulding to his as he took her hand in his and she placed them both on her stomach. He nuzzled her neck and kissed the skin just behind her ear causing her to wriggle back against him.

"Let's catch a couple more hours sleep, God knows we need it." Placing a kiss on her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Mhhhh, this is nice. I wish," Jack stopping her as he kissed her hair.

"I know, we will talk later. Sleep first okay." Sighing as he felt her relax in his embrace.

He knew what was going to follow the words I wish, probably better than she did. They were words he had thought many a time. Yet now as he held her, he knew them wishes would now find a way to became more than just wishes and dreams. He wanted to stay awake and watch her sleep like he had done so many times before but his body betrayed him, sleep spiriting him away to a place where Sam Carter was always in his arms.

When he woke a few hours later he was alone, the sun now shining brightly through the open blinds. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, 07:37, a lie in. Getting out of bed he looked around and found his socks, taking a seat at the vanity table to pull them on. Reaching behind himself he found his t-shirt and quickly put it on, Sam really needed to turn the heating up. He was about to pull on his pants when he saw a big white fluffy bathrobe hung on the back of the bedroom door. Standing up he walked to the door and unhooked it, pulling it on and tying the belt. As he straightened the collar he caught the smell of Sam and buried his nose in the material. He was losing his mind and he was glad no one could see him. He was stood in a t-shirt, boxers and socks with Sam's bathrobe on sniffing the collar. Yes, he was certifiable if anyone caught him.

Opening the bathroom door he could hear music playing on low in the kitchen and the aroma of coffee wafting down the hall. Making his way to the kitchen he stopped in the doorway to watch Sam being somewhat domestic. The coffee machine was brewing, and there was plates and cutlery set out on the breakfast bar. Sam was stood humming to some tune playing on what looked like one of them pod things, flipping pancakes as they cooked. Wait a minute, Sam was cooking, this could not be good. Sam couldn't cook, even in the field is was dangerous to let her loss with food if you wanted to eat. Stepping into the kitchen he made his presence known.

"Morning, what cha doing?" Trying to keep the mild panic out his voice.

"Morning, I was about to come wake you up. Syrup is on the table, take a seat the pancakes are nearly ready." Sam smiled brightly at him then did a double take when she saw what he was wearing. "You spend one night in my bed and you get to wear my bathrobe, getting comfortable are we?" Raising her eyebrow at him as she flipped the last pancake on to the stack.

"It's freezing in here, and someone is wearing my shirt." Looking at Sam wearing his flannel shirt, it stopping midway down Sam's naked thighs.

"First thing I picked up, I turned the thermostat up so it should warm up soon. Anyway, take a seat, breakfast is ready." Turning to place the plate full of pancakes on the breakfast bar and reach for the coffee pot at the same time.

Jack sat down and cautiously looked at the plate of food. They looked okay, and they smelt okay, the proof he supposed would be in the tasting. Sam sat down and poured him a cup of coffee, pouring herself one then swivelling around to place the pot back in the coffee machine. When she turned back around Jack was still sat staring at the stack of pancakes, a look of apprehension on his face. Sam just shook her head and reached over to Jack's plate, picking it up and placing three pancakes on it before depositing it back in front of Jack. Jack looked at the plate and then at Sam, picking his coffee up to put off the inevitable. Sam took two of the pancake and put them on here own plate, taking the syrup and covering them with a generous amount of the sweet and sticky substance. Cutting into one she swirled it around the syrup on the plate before popping it in her mouth and chewing. Jack took careful sips of his coffee, his eyes fixed on Sam as she ate what she had cooked. Jack was trying to think of a plausible reason not to eat when he called out.

"Jack, I know what you're doing." Taking another bite of her pancakes and looking directly at Jack.

"Sam, you can't blame me. You can't cook and the whole galaxy knows it. You burn water for cryin out loud. Ask the boys, they will agree." Putting his cup down and trying to look innocent.

"How about you take a bite and then judge, these are one of the very few things I can cook. These and cookies of course." Staring at Jack till he picked up his fork.

Jack picked the fork up and cut a small piece off the top pancake. Stabbing it with the fork he brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes just as he placed it in his mouth. He had no option but chew, so chew he did. His teeth stayed in tacked, he didn't vomit, but most of all it actual tasted nice. Jack was shocked, Sam Carter could cook after all. Picking the syrup up, he covered the pancakes and tucked in, his coffee cup lay forgotten till he had finished. Sam sat finishing hers with a rather smug grin on her face, she had proved Jack O'Neill wrong.

"So do we have any plans for today? We do have the weekend off and the weather is nice." Sam said over her shoulder as she stood to deposit her empty plate and cutlery in the dishwasher.

Jack sat with a silly grin on his face, the way Sam said we made him happier than he thought possible. He finished off the pancakes on his plate and stood up to deposit his dirty dishes in the dishwasher but was stopped when Sam took them from him. He didn't move from behind her till she had shut the door and set the machine to work. As she turned around she was meet by the unmoving body of Jack, his looming figure blocking her way. He still had a small smile on his face as she looked up at him, yet when she gave him her mega watt Sam Carter smile his face lit up. Without considering anything or hesitating he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, her body fitting against his in all the right place.

Sam turned her head sideways as Jack pulled her into his embrace, her cheek resting just where his heartbeat strong and steady in his chest. Sam's arms came around Jack's waist and she leaned in, her weight being supported by Jack's strong body. They stood just holding each, not moving as they let the newness of what they had envelope them. After a few minutes, it was Jack who broke the silence.

"I see you have an enclosed back yard that looks almost usable. How about a picnic? Or we could go to mine and barbecue where it's more secluded?" Kissing her temple as she looked up at him.

"Your house always feels more homely than here. We can pick up some essentials on the way, maybe invite the boys overs at some point." Stepping back a little but not letting going of his waist.

"Works for me, better get ready then. Don't think your neighbours want to see me in your bathrobe." Jack chuckled as Sam pulled at the collar of the robe.

"Come on then, let's get ready. I call first dibs on the shower since it's my house." Letting go of Jack and turning to head to the bathroom.

Jack just stood and watched her go, he was in no hurry to move when he knew he had a full day of Sam Carter all to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am getting good with this weekly update, so if I have time midweek I may add another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack got out the truck and made his way around to open the door for Sam, he wasn't normally a one for chivalry but this was new so he went with it. Sam didn't need a man to open doors or carry her bags but he still offered as she grabbed the hold-all off the floor and shouldered it, stepping aside so Jack could shut the truck door.

"You go ahead, I will grab the groceries. Opening the door behind the driver's door and picking up the three bags of groceries Sam insisted they needed. Jack would have been happy will milk, bacon, cake, and beer but apparently, they weren't substantial, especially if T and Spacemonkey came over. Using his foot to close the truck door he managed to press the key fob and lock the truck before heading up the steps and into his house. As he again used his foot to shut the front door he smiled when he saw Sam's shoes on the floor under the coat rack and her keys on the hall table. Making his way to the kitchen he put the bags on the counter and headed back to the hall to put his keys beside Sam. He didn't bother looking for Sam as he headed back to the kitchen and made a start on putting the groceries away. He left the cake out on the bench but put everything else's away, his trash bag filling with whatever had been growing in his refrigerator.

After filling the coffee maker and setting cups out he decided he really should go and look for Sam. Starting in the den he made his way through the house room by room till the only one left was his bedroom. Stopping at the doorway he heard movement inside but couldn't see as the door was partially closed. Stealing his breath he pushed the door open and his eyes drifted over the mess that was his bedroom. His bed was covered in clothes and bath products and other stuff he didn't even want to consider. Sam was stood at his wardrobe with one door open, a hanger in her mouth and another in her hand. Jack just leaned against the door frame, taking in the sight of Sam putting some of her clothes away in his bedroom. He wasn't sure what was the most amazing, Sam Carter in his bedroom, or Sam Carter putting her clothes away beside his like she lived there.

Sam could feel Jack watching her as she moved his clothes around to make room for her own. She found it a little weird, even if it did look kinda cute, how her blue BDU's hung next to Jack's. She hoped she wouldn't need them but life at the SGC was never dull so better to be prepared. After hanging up what she had in her hand and mouth she turned back to the bed but caught sight of Jack in the doorway.

"You don't mind do you? I don't want a load of creased clothes and well, it seemed like the obvious place to hang them." A sheepish looking on her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"Why would I mind? What's mine is yours or so the cliché goes." Walking into the bedroom and sitting down on the corner of the bed that didn't have hair straighteners or women's products on.

Jack had forgotten that side of sharing his home with a woman, but he supposed it was all part and parcel of it.

"You want me to do anything? Put anything away? Build a new wardrobe, maybe build some shelves?" Picking up the curling tongs and looking at them.

"No thanks, I think I got it covered." Walking over to the bed and looking over what was left to put away.

"Right, I'll leave you to it. Coffees ready when you are." Standing up and watching as Sam gathered up a handful of what looked suspicious like panties and bras.

He made a quick exit, Sam's underwear was not something he wanted to dwell on. Going back in the kitchen he made up two cups of coffee and got out his cake cutting knife. The handle was the shape of a piece of cake and made him smile. Cutting two rather generous sized pieces he put them on plates, got two forks, then balancing the plates on the coffee cups he carried them through to the den. He was just getting comfortable when Sam appeared beside him.

"Good timing, coffee and cake all ready." Breaking off a big chunk of cake and putting it in his mouth.

Sam just smiled as she watched Jack take his first bite of the cake, it was one of the few times Jack was ever quite. Picking up her own she settled back beside Jack and started to eat her cake. Things were quiet for a few minutes till Jack saw Sam had stopped eating. She seemed lost in thought as started off into the distance.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Sorry, I was miles away. Just remembering a conversation about having a sweet tooth." Taking a bite of the cake to avoid following through with what going on in her head.

Jack didn't push, he continued to eat his cake till the plate was clean. Putting his fork down he sat forwards and placed them on the table. He looked sideways and saw Sam was still lost in her thoughts. Turning sideways so he could face her, he reached out and placed his hand on her knee causing her to start and look at him.

"Sam, what's wrong? You can tell me you know, no matter what it is." Squeezing her leg as he spoke.

"I was just remembering a conversation I had with Martouf. He said Jolinar had a sweet tooth, she liked a certain dessert that was very hard to come by." Looking down at the last piece of cake on her plate.

Jack felt a slight gut punch at that statement. They had never really talked about Jolinar, only when it was necessary and then it was brief. Jack had first-hand experience of being blended, if only briefly. His experience was totally different to Sam's, yet he understood the overwhelming surge in memories and emotions it caused when he thought back to his short time with Kanan. Push aside his still overwhelmingly hatred for symbionts and the Tok'ra he focused again on Sam.

"Sam, you know my experience with that stuff," trying to keep the hatred and disdain out of his voice. "What you went through was the complete opposite. I can't even begin to understand what it felt like, before, during and more so afterward. I know how I felt when it happened to me, yet I also know how it felt sitting on the sidelines and watching you go through it all. When the Asrak came after you and I found you on the cell floor, that nearly did me in. Even when she was gone it was hard to watch you trying to process what happened and sort through both your own and her feelings. I won't lie, when Martouf appeared and you got close to him, yes I was a little jealous. He understood and he could reach a part of you that I never could. As more of your memories surfaced, or should I say her memories, you struggled with them. I could never reach out and be there for you like Martouf could. I had to distance myself and let him take the place I so wanted to fill." Finally running out of words to articulate how he felt and falling silent.

Sam sat and listened as Jack tried to explain how he felt about her experience with Jolinar. There was so much about the whole thing they had never spoken about, so much she hadn't shared with him. There were times when she would have given anything to turn to Jack and tell him how she was feeling and what she going through. When she meet Martouf and the past Jolinar and he had shared became apparent she felt like she betraying herself and Jack. Yet now, after all she had been through and shared she wouldn't change any of it. It was how to tell Jack all of it without dragging out everything she had ever seen, done and felt.

"Jack, I know how you feel about the Tok'ra. I know you dislike them and everything they stand for, yet I know you never held that against my dad. The joining can be a very beautiful and rewarding experience, and in some ways, it was for me. I know it wasn't perfect, and I know it caused many problems along the way. When it first happened my world was turned upside down, literally, everything I thought I knew about myself was called into question. Yet as time passed and I grew close to Martouf, I started to understand more and accept more. Part of me was open and welcoming to the experience, yet there was a part of me that screamed out at the injustice of it all. I never had a choice, never got a say in being blended. I saw the effect my joining had on others and especially you, when my safety was compromised or when Martouf showed up. I wanted to share with you but he understood, helped me see what was happening and in some ways showed me how to deal with it. I know you were pushed aside, and I hated the fact it had to be that way. Now after everything is over with, I know I will always carry part of Jolinar with me, and not just in the marker that I carry. A part of her will always be a part of me, and yes you can call me mad but I am thankful for it. I understand if you want nothing to do with me for that but she is part of me now Jack. I suppose a part of me will always be Jolinar." A small tear escaping from the corner of her right eye as she finished speaking.

She knew she had just shared more about her experience of Jolinar, plus what it had down to her than she ever thought she would. She had known her friendship with Martouf had upset him, more so as not just Martouf and herself grew closer, but also Jack and herself. Every time Martouf was mentioned, and especially when he showed up she felt a wedge growing between Jack and herself. They just seemed to slip back into their groove when something would happen and Martouf would crop up, be it figuratively or in person. Even now she could sense that Jack was not happy when the former Tok'ra was mentioned. Getting up from the couch she walked over to the door that led to the decking and leaned against the cold glass. She stared out into nothingness, her vision unfocused as the lone tear that had fallen before multiplied and more tears slid down her face. She wasn't sure who or what the tears were for. The loss of her innocence to the experience, the loss of Jolinar, or maybe the loss of Martouf, coupled together with the fact that she knew deep down Jack hated the Tok'ra, so in a sense, hated her and what she had become because of it.

Jack saw the tear escape and make its way down Sam's cheek. He was about to reach up and brush it away when Sam stood and moved away to the door. He had a feeling if he didn't ask fast things were going to spiral badly out of control. Standing up he followed Sam to the door and stopped just short of invading her personal space.

"Sam, it's okay. Remember what we said, together." Reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sam felt Jack behind her, her body alerting her as always to his presences. She heard him speak and felt his hand on her shoulder. Together, meaning both of them. Turning around she gave him just enough time to catch his bearings before she impacted with his chest and sobbed into his shirt. She had indeed been right, there was worse to come in the goal of sharing how they had reached this point in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Hi all, weekly update as still on track. A quick shout out to the lovely Mel who has been my sounding board for a new fic I am working on. I promise I will get there in the end.**

* * *

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam, her face buried deep in his shirt. At least he had a flannel shirt on to absorb the flood of tears that she didn't seem to be able to stop. This crying was definitely a side of Sam Carter he was not used to seeing. He wondered how many times she had cried over the years with no one to comfort her, hold her and tell her it would be okay. He recalled a couple of occasions where he had been the one to do it, yet he knew there would have been more. No one stayed strong forever, they always had a release. He stood holding her tight to him as she mourned for all that she was before, all that had been lost over time and in some ways all she had gained. He never spoke, never offered the febal shushing noises or the words that it was all going to be fine again. She had lost her innocence in the moments when Jolinar possessed her, an innocence that she could never get back.

Sam held tight to Jack, the tears falling hard and fast. Her pain and suffering over what had happened with Jolinar and all that had followed finally finding its voice and breaking free. She was pleased it was Jack who had finally broken through the wall, the impenetrable barrier of Air Force soldier and officer erected to keep the world out. Jack just holding her was enough, she didn't need the sounds or words to know how deeply he felt. Even when the tears had stopped she still held fast to the soft material of his shirt, not wanting to let go of what was real and very much needed. She felt Jack shift from one leg to the other, his knee obviously acting up. Maybe it was time to move and give his knee a reprieve from holding them both up. Pulling back a little she looked up and found a pair of big brown eyes locking with hers. Everything she ever wanted was there in them chocolate brown orbs, all she had to do was reach out and take it.

Raising up slightly she brought her face closer to Jack's, stopping when their breath mingled together. She never broke eye contact, gauging his reaction as she drew nearer. When he didn't move or resist she closed the gap between them and brushed her lips across his. It was a quick brush of lips over lips, nothing deep or intrusive. Yet once she had done it she needed to do it again. Soon her hand was in his hair pulling him down to her as their lips meet and there was a fight for dominances.

When Sam moved back and looked up at him, Jack never expected to fall so deeply into her big blue eyes. He could happily drown in the sea of blue that both told and showed him so much more than words ever could. He watched her draw closer as his breath mingled with hers. Then he was sure he had been electrocuted, his whole body tingled, starting at his lips and going all the way to his toes. When his brain caught up the sensation and passed but his lips still felt like they were on fire. He saw the primal look that flashed across Sam's as he felt her hand in his hair and her lips again impact with his. This time, he was ready, ready to claim what was his.

The kiss started as a passion filled, lust driven need to feel and taste the other. Yet slowly it became less heated, less needy. Lips finally parting they both stood breathless, faces flushed and hearts racing. It was Jack who broke the silence as he reached up and brushed a finger down Sam's cheek and across her kiss-swollen lips.

"That was unexpected, very welcoming but still unexpected. Keep doing that and we may not get to the mountain on Monday." Pulling her flush with his body as his heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"Sorry about that, got a little carried away." Kissing a spot on his neck as she cuddled closer to him.

"Maybe we should go for a picnic, there's a beautiful park not far from here. I think if we stay here doing this," looking down at where their bodies connected "I can not be held responsible for my actions."

"A picnic sounds good, but maybe you should change first." Stepping away from Jack and looking him up and down.

"You have a point." Taking in his crumpled and damp shirt.

"You show me where everything is and I can get the food ready while you wash and change." Smiling that smile that he loved.

Jack didn't respond as he took Sam's hand and lead her to the kitchen. After giving her the tour he disappeared to take a shower and get changed, she could make a picnic without supervision right? Stepping into the bathroom he stripped off and stepped into the shower, pulling the power cord as he went. When the blast of cold water hit him he looked down at his groin, maybe the cold water would be enough to bring his body back under control. When the water finally heated up he stepped under the shower and let the spray cascade over his head and body. Just what he needed to bring himself back under control, and hopefully enough to keep him that way.

Sam looked around the kitchen and started to pull together everything she needed. Jack wouldn't be long, the military had instilled in them both how to shower and dress in five minutes flat. Sure enough, she had just finished placing the thermos flask in the basket when Jack appeared at the kitchen door, dressed in dark green shorts and a pale blue short sleeved shirt he was a sight for sore eyes. Sam's eyes roamed over his body, from his toned calf muscles right up to his firm biceps, finally landing on his very Jack O'Neill hair. Now that was a sight she would never get sick of looking at. She couldn't help giggle at the messy hair.

"What did I say about giggling? No giggling Sam, hang on what are you even giggling about?" Pinning her with what he hoped was a glare.

Sam walked up to Jack and reached a hand up to his unruly hair. Running her fingers through it, she attempted to flatten it, only making it stick up more.

"Has your hair always been like that? If so it must have driven your mother mad." Finally giving up and withdrawing her hand.

"Leave the O'Neill hair alone, it's a trademark style. All O'Neill men have it, Charlie had it as well." Indicating a picture on the wall.

Sam turned and looked at the picture Jack had pointed at. There smiling back was both O'Neill boys, wearing identical smiles, shirts, grins, and hair. Sam stepped closer and looked at the face of the Jack O'Neill smiling down at her. He looked so much like the man she knew yet there were subtle differences. Only people who knew the Jack O'Neill she knew would be able to tell. His face looked so much more carefree then, his eyes brighter and his smile even more dazzling. Now he seemed to carry a constant frown and a furrow on his brow. He smiled now yet the smile in the picture was more, reaching his eyes and lightening up his whole face. A sudden sadness washed over Sam as she thought of the huge loss Jack had suffered and the guilt he still carried. She turned to look at him and saw he was looking at her a little apprehensive as if waiting for some pity comment. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of doing, she walked up to him and hugged him briefly before pulling away.

"I bet Sara loved doing his hair for school. I can only imagine how much it drove her mad getting it to lie flat." Reaching up and fluffy up Jack's hair even more.

"Come on then, let's go. I take it that's ready to go then?" Looking at Sam then picnic basket.

"All ready, we need anything else?" Looking at Jack as she picked the basket up.

"Nope, there is a blanket in the truck. Let's go then." Taking the basket from Sam and heading to the door.

Sam followed and waited as Jack locked the door. They both got in the truck and Jack made sure Sam had her belt on before he pulled out the drive and headed out to this park he had mentioned. Half an hour later Sam looked at the road and then Jack.

"How much further? I thought it was down the road." Looking at a sign as it passed by.

"I thought of somewhere better, somewhere more private where we can talk." Flipping the trucks indicator on and turning right.

After another ten minutes along a dirt track, Jack stopped the truck and switched the ignition off. He took his seatbelt off and grabbed the blanket of the back seat. Looking at Sam he grinned,

"Come on then, I have the perfect place." Getting out the truck and getting the basket off the back seat.

Sam got out the truck and caught up with Jack. She looked around and all she could see was trees.

"Jack, I thought you hated trees?" Still looking around as they walked.

"I do, on other planets. Yet here, her is special." Reaching out and offering her his hand.

Sam took his hand and stepped up beside him. The walked further into the trees until suddenly the trees dropped away and they were greeted with a spectacular view. The trees had opened up and they had a view over the city below them. The sun was shining high in the sky behind them as Sam took in the view.

"Wow, this was worth the drive." Turning to see Jack laying the blanket out and sitting down.

Sam stood and watched as Jack dug through the basket and pulled out the food, tapping the spot beside him on the blanket. Sam sat down as Jack poured out coffee and passed it to Sam who took it gratefully. They both sat in silence as they drank coffee and looked out enjoying the peace. Sam put her coffee cup down and looked across at Jack.

"When did you last come up here?" Already knowing the answer but wanting him to talk if he wanted to.

"Charlie." Was all he said as he turned and looked at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything as she shuffled closer and lay her head on Jack's shoulder, her arm coming up his back to hug him nearer. Jack melted against Sam as she pulled him to her.

"For someone who hates trees, you know some good spots amongst them." Not looking at Jack as she spoke.

"It's peaceful here. No need to always be on my guard and defend myself, or others." Sliding his arm up Sam's back and hugging her back.

"Nothing wrong with being on guard, it saved us a few times. More so when we didn't know what was coming. Remember when we got sent to prison with Linea, that was a case of being on your guard constantly. Even when Daniel went wacko and ended up besotted with that princess, we ended up in a mine and you again stayed one step ahead, always on your guard." Looking up as Jack shifted so he could pull her closer.

Sitting side by side wasn't working for Jack so he patted the space between his open thighs and tugged at Sam to move. Sam moved into the space and Jack instantly engulfed her with his arms, her back going flush to his chest and her ass sung against his groin.

"How come it was always you? I tried to protect you but it never worked. I even had T guarding you, not that I needed to ask him, he did it anyway. Daniel did try, but Daniel is more trouble prone than you. Least you didn't die." Shuddering as images raised through his mind.

"I never needed defending Jack, you knew that better than anyone. We never faced anything I couldn't handle face on." Tilting her head as she looked sideways at Jack.

"Defending no kept an eye on yes. That prison and mine were full of men and no one was going to hurt you. I know Linea said you were protected, and then Danny got made the top dog, but still. I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened." Closing his eyes as he kissed Sam's forehead.

"I know, you did your best and that was always good enough for me. Now, how about we eat some lunch. I slaved making this lot." Reaching over and pulling the basket closer.

"Lunch sounds good to me, you did slave over the salad and the sandwiches." Earning himself a thump to the leg.

"Shut up and eat Jack." Opening the sandwiches and passing him one.

Jack took the food and smiled, if Sam was happy so was he.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-I am so sorry, between going to EM-CON and real life I have been full of the busy. Finally getting back to normal now so should return to weekly updates. Thank you again to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story, it really does mean the world to me.**

* * *

When they had finished Sam packed away the empty wrappers and poured out more coffee. Putting her coffee down just to the side of the blanket she lay down and looked up at the sky. The sun was now starting to descend down ready to leave the sky and fill it with the wonders of nightfall. The sun wasn't high enough to bother her eyes but she did turn and look at Jack who was still sat beside her, coffee cup firmly in hand. He seems lost in thought, his eyes scanning the sky and horizon.

"Jack, lie with me." Placing her hand on his arm as she watched him.

Jack drank down the last of his coffee before he lay down on his side and looked at Sam. His breath caught in his throat when he took in the side profile of the woman lying next to him. The orange, reds and pinks of the sun lit up her body, her skin looking like fire under its glow. He could look at her for all eternity, his heart never growing tired of the beauty before him. He watched her as she lay on her back and burned the image to memory, he wanted to look back and never forget this special moment. Rolling onto his back he stretched out and lay his arm over by her head hoping she would take the hint, which even with her eyes shut she sensed. Sam shifted against Jack's side, her head resting on his left shoulder. She felt him shift a little as her head made contact and turned to look at him as she lifted it back off.

"Jack, what is it?" Looking down at him as she waited for a response.

"Nothing, c'mere." Trying to pull her closer as she resisted.

"Jack don't lie, let me see." Her hand coming up to move back the clothes covering his shoulder.

Sam pushed aside the shirt and saw the circular shaped scar on his shoulder. The skin was pink in the middle with a slight redness to the outer sides of the white scar. Sam ran her fingers over it, Jack keeping still as she explored the old scar. She still felt a little guilty over the incident that brought about the scar. It was, after all, a piece of alien technology that had caused Jack to be impaled to the wall of the gate room. Jack must have sensed her trepidation as he took hold of the hand that Sam was using to stroke his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, we did have the conversation when it happened. It's all part of the job Sam, we knew that even back then." Bringing her hand to his lips as he kissed the back of it.

"I know we did, but still doesn't help make me feel better. I should have been more careful, not tried to get it back through the gate." Running a finger over Jack's lips as she spoke.

"I knew you were there, holding my hand. It was about all I knew by then but it was enough. I didn't want to let go." Holding her hand a little tighter as he looked into her eyes.

"I know the feeling, I wasn't even sure if you could understand by then. When you squeezed my hand the relief was instant. I knew you were still in there so there was hope." Moving back so she was laying against his chest with their hands still intertwined.

"I know when you are near, I can feel you. Oh look, first star, make a wish." Pointing just up and ahead of him.

He saw Sam smile as she looked at the star, stars being a passion they both shared. He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before she turned to look at him again.

"What about you Jack, you not making a wish?" Seeing more stars pop out over his shoulder.

"No, I have all I want and need right here." Pulling her in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Jack had never thought of himself as a romantic, a sloppy head over heels in love person. Yet now, with Sam in his arms and the stars of their own galaxy above his head, he knew he would never need anything else. They lay still, watching as the sky slowly filled with stars and planets. Jack felt Sam's breathing even out and her body grow heavy. She was falling asleep which he was some way pleased about, she might finally catch up after all she missed out on when she saving the galaxy and his ass of course. The problem was it was getting colder and neither was dressed for outdoor sleeping, BDU's were more suited for this. He hated waking Sam but he didn't want her getting sick.

"Sam, sweety, you need to wake up. We can't stay here all night." Gently nudging her as he moved a little.

Sam didn't budge, well she did, but further into his embrace.

"Sam come on, don't make me go all general on you." Giving her a little shake.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep here." Sam's muffled against his chest.

"Major, shift your ass, it's time to move out," Jack grunted as he watched Sam go from asleep to fully awake, alert and sitting up in seconds.

"That's better, come on let's go home. We have coffee there." Pushing himself up and groaning with the effort.

"Coffee, I can get up for coffee," Sam responded as she jumped to her feet and offered Jack her hand.

Jack let Sam help him up until they were stood side by side. Sam bent and passed the basket to Jack as she bent and picked up the blanket, draping it around her shoulders for warmth. Jack used his spare hand to take Sam's hand in his as he led them back through the trees towards the truck. He took point as it was dark and he didn't want Sam tripping. When they reached the truck Jack opened it and helped Sam in first. Dropping the basket on the back seat, he climbed in beside Sam and started the engine, cranking the heating up full.

The drive home was silent, Sam half dozing in the passenger seat. Jack turned the heating down halfway home before the waves of heat made his eyelids even heavier. When he finally pulled into his drive he was glad to be home. For someone who went off-world all the time he was rather tired. He chalked it up to too many nights spent wallowing in self-pity and the rest spent either watching his own ass or protecting the very nice ass of the woman asleep beside him. Getting out the truck he grabbed everything and went to open the front door first. Taking the basket and blanket to the kitchen he was just heading back out to get Sam when he stopped on the steps and held out his hand to help Sam up them.

"I was just coming to get you." Pulling her to his side as they walked in the house.

They both somehow towed off their shoes and headed to the kitchen, Sam still leaning on Jack as they walked. Jack stopped at the kitchen doorway and looked at the blonde hair that was currently tickling his cheek. Maybe he should skip the kitchen and head straight for the bedroom. After years of walking side by side, he didn't find it in any way awkward to steer two people down his hallway and to his bedroom. Stopping on what he was now calling Sam's side of the bed in his head, he sat them both down and looked at the woman who he swore was trying to crawl into his skin.

"Sam, maybe coffee is a bad idea. How about hot chocolate instead?" Trying to rouse Sam who showed no sign of moving. "Carter, move now. My shoulder is going numb and I need to pee." Smirking as he watched her shift to sit up and rested both hands on the bed for support. "Better, now get ready for bed and I will be back in a minute." Pushing up from the bed and turning to walk away.

He stopped at the doorway and looked at the still unmoving form of Sam. Shaking his head he went to the kitchen and made two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. As he walked back to the bedroom he caught light spilling out the bathroom from the small crack under the door. At least Sam and moved so that was good. He put the cups down and headed to the small guest bathroom to strip and get ready for bed. When he came back carrying his dirty laundry he saw Sam was still in the bathroom. Dumping his clothes in the laundry hamper, he sat at the foot of the bed and looked at the bathroom door.

"Sam, you okay in there? Hot chocolates ready doesn't work quite so well if it's gone cold." Hearing movement from the bathroom as he spoke.

He looked up as he heard the bathroom door handle turn and if he didn't know better he would have said he had most definitely died. Sam stood at the bathroom door, the light spilling over her body from behind. She was wearing what he was sure was one of his Air Force t-shirts and no bra. He could make out the swell of her breasts as they pushed against the front of the material. Her legs stuck out from the hem of the shirt and they went on for miles. Her skin looking all white and creamy and oh so touchable. Finally dragging his face back up her body he stopped at her face. That beautiful face that he had seen both happy and sad, full of joy but also full of sadness. He had seen that face have a standoff with many a Jaffa yet he has seen that face as she sat and played with Cassie. The same face he had seen so beaten, broken and covered in blood and with tears on that she hated to shed. Yet at that moment in time it was the face of an angel, her blonde halo surrounding her head as she gave a nervous smile to him. He was lost, the woman in front of him had every last piece of him now.

"C'mere," he called out as he lifted his arms and watched as Sam hesitated for a millisecond before walking into the embrace Jack was offering.

Jack settled his face into Sam abdomen and took a deep breath. He could smell her body lotion and her shampoo and everything that made Sam, well, Sam. His arms settled on her waist, keeping his hands off her very firm but rounded ass. Sam for her part put her arms around his shoulders and rested her hands on his back. He just sat that for a few minutes taking deep breaths as he inhaled the essences of Sam Carter. He was more than happy to stay like that until Sam yawned. Rubbing his nose against the material covering her flat and taut stomach he let go and she stepped back, but only enough so that her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Jack, you okay? You've been quiet all the way home." Walking around the bed but keeping her eyes fixed on him as she went.

"Yeah sure you betcha, just been a few hard days. Today was a first for me you know." Saying why he meant without actually having to say it.

Sam understood what he was talking about, even with the vague clue he had given. He had been somewhere for the first time since losing his son. He had taken her, shared with her a special piece of himself that no one had seen but Charlie. She had to admit she was a little overwhelmed knowing that she had been granted a special part of him that he had kept locked away only for Charlie. As she got into bed and slid under the sheets she remembered the hot chocolate, so sat back up just as Jack got in beside her. Reaching over she picked the cup up and cradled it between both her hands. Taking in the smell she took and sip and sighed. Jack had mirrored her position in the bed and was taking a drink from his own cup. When he heard Sam sigh he turned and looked at the slight smile on the corner of her mouth.

"Is the hot chocolate that good?" Taking another drink of his own.

"No, yes, it's just reminded me of something that's all." Taking a drink and looking at Jack with a chocolate froth mustache.

Jack couldn't help laugh a little as he reached across and swiped his thumb across her top lip, removing the froth then sucking on his thumb.

"So what does my hot chocolate remind you of?" Finishing his drink and placing his cup back, then turning to face Sam as she finished hers.

"My Mom mostly, but also my dad. My Mom made the best hot chocolate ever, no one ever made it tastes as sweet and as chocolatey as she did. My Dad did try, but it was never the same. Looking back now he did try as best as he could but I pushed him, blamed him for everything." Sadness clouding her features as she spoke. "I know now how hard things were for him back then." A big tear slipping past her closed eyelids and rolling down her cheek.

Jack reached for her and pulled her to his side as he brushed the tear away. He held her close and stroked her hair as memories of her mother's death, and inevitably her blaming her father for the accident came rushing to the surface. Instead of pushing them away she let them come, clinging on to the small details. As Jack brushed another tear from her cheek he shifted a little and yawned.

"We need some rest, how about you tell me all about Jacob tomorrow." Kissing her forehead as she pulled back a little.

Sam just nodded her head and slid under the covers, turning her back to Jack as she got comfortable. Jack waited till she stopped moving before moving to lie behind, his body spooning hers as his wrapped his arms around her.

"G'night Sam, sleep tight." Kissing her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Night Jack." Bringing their joined hands up to her lips and kissing his.

Jack waited till he knew Sam was asleep before he let himself drift off, his instinct to protect her never far from the surface.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Another busy week for me. I have been swept away with another story that doesn't seem to want to let go. A quick shout out to the new followers, Hi there, thanks for joining me on this wild ride and I hope you enjoy it. To all my loyal followers, thanks for sticking with me. Here we go with the next update :)**

* * *

Jack woke when the sun hit the side of his face, the light somehow disturbing his slumber. Too many early mornings had disturbed his sleep pattern, now when he was awake that was it. Stretching his arm out he expected to find a warm and soft body beside him but again he was alone. He was starting to wonder how he fell asleep with her in his arms but she always slipped away. Kicking off the remains of the sheet he stood up and looked around for something to wear. He was just about to get some sweatpants out the wardrobe when the bedroom door opened and in came a full dressed Sam carrying two takeout coffee cups and a box from the pastry shop down the road.

"Don't suppose you fancy getting back into bed so I can do this surprise properly?" Giving Jack a hopeful look.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and climbed back onto the bed. Sam stepped up to the empty side of the bed and put the cups and box down. Stepping back she reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. Jack's mouth went dry when he saw standing with just a very skimpy looking red lace bra on. The lace did nothing to cover the soft mounds that they were holding in place. He could see the outline of the dark areolas that lead to the now half pert nipples as they pushed against the material. Dragging his eyes up her body he saw the slight tint to Sam's cheeks, most probably from his staring. He gave her a sheepish 'I'm sorry' look before she looked down and made a start on the button and zip of her jeans. She was only half naked and he was getting aroused, he would be popping the buttons on his boxers by the time her jeans came off. Grabbing the sheet from the foot of the bed he turned sideways and covered up his obvious arousal. He could do this, he had seen her in her in underwear before so he could do this. Who was he kidding? As soon as a hint of her red panties peeked out from her jeans he was fully aroused and ready to jump her. He needed a distraction and fast.

"You finish getting ready while I go pee." Quickly standing up and flying into the en-suite bathroom.

Shutting the door he bolted it and leaned back against it. He was aching with need, he had been for days now, ever since her bedroom. Looking down at his arousal he knew it wasn't going down anytime soon, no matter how many system lords he thought of. He would have to take matters into his own hands. Stepping away from the door he moved to the toilet and lifted the seat ready. With one hand on his arousal, he thought back to Sam in her underwear just the other side of the door. It didn't take long for him to build himself up, he was hanging by a thread when he started. As his arousal reached its peak he pressed the button on the toilet and let out a cross between a low throaty groan and Sam's name. Using the wall above the toilet for support, he stayed still, his desire slowly ebbing away with his seed into the toilet bowl. He was so lost in thought he jumped when he heard a tap on the bathroom door.

"Jack, you okay? You have been in there a while." The voice drifting through the wood.

"Yeah, be out in a minute." His voice sounding a little rough, even to his own ears.

Flushing the toilet again he stepped up to the sink and grabbed a washcloth from the shelves. Filling the sink he dropped the washcloth in and proceeded to wash away all trace of his little fantasy. When he was clean he threw the cloth in laundry pile and dried his hands. As he went to unlock the bathroom door he looked down to make sure everything was back in place and nothing was one show. Opening the door he stepped out and switched the light off before shutting the door. Looking over he saw Sam was already sat up in bed, her long legs stretched out in front of her, under the sheet he was pleased to see. She had pulled on a shirt which was indeed another of his, covering her just enough to keep her modest.

Walking around he climbed into bed, pulling the sheet up and around his waist. He moved so he was half turned towards Sam as he spied the box on her lap. He shuffled closer to her, his leg bumping hers under the cover due to his attention being drawn to the box. He was sure he was drooling as his eyes fixed on the chocolate covered doughnuts in the box. Sam just sat laughing as he stared at the box.

"They won't jump into your mouth, you do have to pick them up. You do know that right?" Passing the box to him.

Jack didn't answer as he dived in the box and picked out one chocolate covered doughnut. He was licking his lips and he had only just picked it up. Sam wiped off the sugar on her fingers with a napkin before turning a little towards Jack to watch him eat his sugary treat. He was worse than a kid at Christmas when it came to sugar, every dessert was gone in seconds. To her knowledge, the only dessert he didn't like was blue jello, which was okay as it meant more for her. When he was finished the first one he didn't even wait as he took the last one out the box and started to eat. He felt Sam watching him as he chewed so being a gentleman he held out the half eaten doughnut to Sam. Sam just shook her head, just as Jack thought she would.

Two bites later and the doughnut was gone, the only remaining evidence was the chocolate on Jack's fingertips. Jack put one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked the chocolate off, he continued till he was left with one finger that had a blood of chocolate covering the pad. He was just about to put it in his mouth when Sam grabbed his wrist, his actions halted. Sam drew his hand to her mouth as she took his finger in mouth and swirled her tongue over the pad. Jack just watched, every nerve ending in his body on fire. When Sam drew his finger out her mouth she didn't let go straight away, instead placing a kiss to the tip. Gently placing Jack's hand back in his lap she sat back and lay against Jack's side, his shoulder making the perfect pillow.

"Enjoy breakfast?" Sam asked as she closed her eyes and felt Jack lean his head on hers.

"Yeah, thanks for going and getting it. Now I just need my coffee to wash it down." Licking his now sticky lips.

Sam sat up and let Jack reach for his coffee, taking hers as she shuffled back next to him. They sat and drank coffee as Jack casually tucked his arm over Sam's back and started to draw patterns on her shoulder. It had been too long since he had sat in bed with someone and done anything this personal. Yes, there had been women, he was a man after all, but no one who could say he had strong feelings for or loved for that matter. Now he had Sam, literally, in his bed and in his arms, even if it was only one arm. As he finished his coffee he looked over and saw she had finished hers. Taking her cup he put it with his on the nightstand and moved down the bed until he was lying on his back with his left arm in the air. Tapping his chest with his right hand he smiled at Sam as she took the hint, moving down so she lay alongside Jack, her head resting where his hand had just patted. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her close so she was lying fully against his side.

"This is nice, I could get used to this." Kissing her head as she sighed.

"Yeah, me too. Shame we can't have this permanently. I sleep better when I have you like this." Her fingers making lines up and down his chest.

"We do have the world to save, hell, the Galaxy. Galactic heroes have to sacrifice a lot you know." Trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe I am sick of having to sacrifice things. Us, my life, my family." Her hand stilling its movements as she let the words hang in the air.

"I know, it won't always be this way." Hugging her as tight as could.

"It will, though, we have to wait until the world is safe, my brother will never know the real me, and dad, well that's a whole other story." Looking up at Jack so he could hear and see her as she spoke. "I wish my dad wasn't away so much, at least I can be normal around him. Mark has no clue to what either of us does and we have to be on edge whenever we see him. I can't even remember what normal is now." Closing her eyes before the tears that threatened to fall took hold.

"At least we still have dad, things could have turned out so differently at one point." Hoping that pointing out the obvious might help.

"Dad was such an ass back then. I can't believe he did what he did at the medal ceremony. But as you say, if we weren't who we were he wouldn't be here." Shifting out of Jack's embrace and sitting up.

Jack had never found out what had happened between Sam and Jacob at the medal ceremony, he was to caught up in his own mess to think straight. He hadn't really seen her talk too much over them mad days, fleeting touches and glances were as much as she could convey. Now he had a feeling he was going to find out all about the days and how rough they had been on her, not just professionally but personally.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN-Late update but finally getting around to doing it. Need more hours in the day.**

* * *

Sam sat up and rested her head on the wall, her emotions so close to the surface she was fighting to keep them tempered. Now she had started a conversation about her dad and the Tok'ra she knew she should finish it. Looking down she saw Jack was still lying down but had turned on his side and shifted closer to her, his head propped up on his hand. Instead of speaking she patted her lap and looked at him. She knew he would understand, and as he settled his head in her lap she smiled. They both knew that the contact of Jack's head in her lap would be enough to keep her grounded when she spoke, yet not too much to get her distracted from her conversation.

Sam placed one hand on Jack's head, letting her fingers stroke through his hair. Jack reached over and took her other hand in his as she took a deep breath.

"When I saw dad at the ceremony, I wasn't sure if I wanted him there or not. As you know dad always thought I wanted to get into NASA. Even at the medal presentation he just couldn't let it lie. You heard for yourself what an arrogant and selfish man he was, what would look good for him, that was all he cared about. I went from being crazy mad with him to all out devastated in nought point three seconds. No matter how much I resented him after my mother died he was my dad. He stood there so sure of himself and told me he had cancer then just swept it away. The man was insufferable, no wonder Mark cut all ties. As he walked out the door he made me feel like I was in the wrong, just because I didn't wanted to join NASA and keep him happy. I couldn't even begin to explain what I did, you heard him having his wise cracks about it. He did say we needed a better cover story for whatever it was we actually did, and thinking back it did sound lame." Her finger still gliding over Jack's head as her voice went up and down and fluctuated with her emotions.

"After he left and we got back to the base, I stood there and watched as we got pinned and I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about it. In some ways, I wanted my dad to see, yet in other ways, I didn't. I never invited him in the first place so it wasn't that much of a hardship him not being there. All that mattered was the fact that the man pinning it on me had faith in me and so did the man beside me." Jack turning his head a little so he could look at her, a small smile starting on the corner of his mouth. "After my vision, or should I say Jolinar's vision, we went to meet the Tok'ra. I tried to contact dad before I left, tell him I was going to be out of town for a few days but dad being dad, just brushed me off. I knew I would be divided in my thoughts but this was what we did and I had to go, even when the then general Hammond offered to have me sit it out." Feeling Jack squeeze her hand as her fingers stilled their movements on his head.

"I thought by going I could not only help but answer some of my own questions about what happened? I ended up with more problems and memories to deal with than I went with. Seeing Martouf was like," stopping as she searched for the words to explain the conflicting emotions she had when she first meet Martouf as herself and not Jolinar.

"A gut punch from where I sat. Daniel told me what happened, or more so what he saw when he interrupted you on the sand dune. He said you were getting a little close to Marty." Looking up at Sam as he spoke. "We weren't that close then but there was just something about that guy that made me dislike him." Turning so he faced Sam but still not moving his head from her lap.

"Other than his symbiont?" Sam added in, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, yes, both. It was his instant pull towards you that freaked me out. Your own willingness to trust him so blindly. I was glad when the council called us back and said they would meet, it meant you had to come back in." Sitting up as he didn't even attempt to hide how he felt at the time.

"We found out in the end that he was one of the good guys, so were most of the Tok'ra we met." Trying to deflect the conversation from Martouf.

"They were that good I weeded out two spies before we even left the base, smooth set up they had going there. They were that nice they said no to being allies as we didn't want to be snakeheads, where the hell was the logic in that?" Jack's temper rising at Sam's constant defence of the Tok'ra.

"Is that how you see me? I was a snakehead, not through choice but I was still one. What about my dad? He is a snakehead." Her temper simmering as she turned and stared at Jack.

"No, you had no say in what happened. At least yours was sort of friendly. Your dad is...well, he's just dad. What made you think of getting your dad to become a Tok'ra? One minute you were sat there all doom and gloom and the next thing you're suggesting your dad as a host. That has got to go down as one of the more weird ass conversations changes." Stretching his legs out and wiggling his toes.

"I was sat there playing over the offer of staying behind, wondering if I would ever get the chance to say goodbye to my dad, then it hit me. The one thing the Tok'ra wanted was hosts, and I wanted my dad to live. Put them both together and I had a solution. I knew if I got clearance dad would agree, I was glad it was you that they allowed me to come back with. Dad wouldn't have been so accepting if it had been Daniel. He didn't want me to see how weak he was, you should have seen him when he saw me at the hospital. He sat there and said he had told general Hammond not to recall me, that hurt more than the damn cancer." Reaching up and swiping at the tear that was falling down her cheek.

"When you went to get your dad and bring him back, I just sat on base staring across the briefing room table. I had no idea how your dad would take the whole secret, alien, planet hopping thing. My main concern was what the hell we would do if he said no. You would be devastated and then there was still are people on the planet. You had near enough promised them a host, them agreeing to let us go, and the rest of our people, if we came back with one. I won't lie, when I saw you and dad I was relieved, everyone would get what they wanted. You got to keep your dad and we got the rest of the team back. Going back to the planet and finding it under attack, I thought that was it, we had travelled all that way for nothing. I had to leave you to deal with your dad while we helped out. When you said you were staying with dad when the base was under attack I was mad as hell. I wanted to pull rank and order you home, yet deep down, I knew I couldn't. You wouldn't have come and you would have hated me for it. I had to walk away and leave you. Stood at the bottom of the ramp with the gate still open was like waiting a lifetime. I am surprised you made it, I am sure the thirty-eight minutes were nearly up. When it came over the system that they had received an SG-1 code I swear I was able to breathe again." Pulling Sam against his side, her head turning and hiding in his shoulder.

Sam was glad when Jack pulled her into his side. Even though her dad had lived the thought of losing him had still cut deep. She wasn't actually sure if it was the thought of him dying or the way his cancer had played out. She was lucky that the cancer had brought them closer than they had ever been. Well, it wasn't the cancer as such, but the Tok'ra and Selmack that had done that, the cancer being the catalyst. She had been given back her father, something she had sorely missed after her mother's death. Just before he was joined he had stepped up to her and told her he was proud of her, no matter what's she did. She had never shared that conversation with anyone, it was a special memory, one she would maybe share one day with Jack. She didn't get to see her dad much, but she had always taken comfort in the fact he was out there, somewhere, doing what he did to help not only his cause but also hers. It was good talking to Jack, sharing how she felt about her dad and the Tok'ra. Turning more into Jack she draped an arm over his waist as she yawned against his neck.

"You want to nap? We can phone Spacemonkey when we get back up." Kissing her head as she yawned again.

"You stopping?" Shifting to sit up so she could move to lie down.

"Nowhere else I would rather be." Smiling as he watched her lie down, lying down behind her and spooning her to his chest.

"Thank you, Jack." She managed to yawn out as her eyes sliding shut.

"What for?" Jack said as his breath blew her hair on the top of her head.

"Being here, listening." Her eyes growing heavy as her words slurred.

"Of course, I will be here whenever you need me. Now shhh." Letting his eyes close as sleep overcame them both.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Finally got around to editing this. As always, welcome to the new followers, hi to the old followers, and thank you to those who left reviews. Anyway, enough from me, on with the story.**

* * *

Sam woke a few hours later to the sound of the shower running and an empty bed. Closing her eyes, she rolled over onto her front and pulled the pillow under her head as her arms wrapped around it. She breathed in deeply, the smell of Jack O'Neill filling her senses and soothing her. She was just drifting off to sleep again when the shower switched off and she heard the door to the en-suite opening. Tilting her head a little she looked at the wet form of Jack and all the blood in her seemed to pool low in her stomach and heat blossomed between her legs. Jack had kept himself in top shape, all the exercise and field work had definitely given him one fit and sexy body. She licked her lips as she watched him walk up to the chest of drawers and take out his clean underwear and clothes. She never moved, never indicated she was awake, just lay watching him. Seeing Jack was about to turn around she closed her eyes again and willed herself to stay still. The sight of Jack in just his towel, water droplets running down his chest and back had sent her body into a frenzy. Her body was humming and her heart was racing. What she wouldn't give to touch him, let her fingers trace his firm stomach and up his chest. Let her tongue trace the path the water was taking as it ran down his back and chest to be absorbed by the blue fluffy towel around his hips.

She could make out the soft sound of material being pulled on as Jack put his clothes on. She didn't move, even when she felt Jack's fingers brush her forehead and move the piece of her hair that was hanging down. She was so tempted to reach up and drag him down to her, kiss him senseless and ease the need that had built between her legs seeing him nearly naked. She let him walk away and heard the bedroom door close behind him. She gave it a few minutes before peaking out to make sure he was gone. Peeking one eye open she glanced around and saw she was indeed alone. Turning onto her back she looked up at the ceiling, her heart beat was still racing and her body still humming with need. She wondered, if only briefly, how Jack would feel is she went to the kitchen and jumped his bones on the kitchen floor. Closing her eyes the images of Jack in just his towel filled her mind, her fingers twitching to release the need. Bringing her left hand up she rubbed across her nipple through the material of the t-shirt, the friction causing it to peak and harder instantly. She swapped breast and did the same on the other nipple, all the while her other was moving up and down stroking her thigh, yet stopping short of where she wanted it. When she had teased herself enough she moved the hand on her thigh util it touched the damp material at the apex of her thighs. She shuddered at the contact, her finger catching her most sensitive bundle of nervous making her moan a little. She's moved her fingers inside the material and went straight for her warm and wet centre, spreading the wetness on her fingers. Using her other hand she pulled the material aside as she slid her wet fingers up, flicking over the aroused bud and wetting it. Using circular motions she coated it with moisture before alternating between rubbing and flicking till she was biting her bottom lip as her arousal reached its peak and she tumbled over the precipice. Lying still, she waited till her breathing had returned to normal and her heart rate was even before she moved. She could smell her arousal as she kicked the covers off, she needed a shower before she went to see Jack. He was a man and he would be able to smell it as well. Getting up she headed for the bathroom, taking clean clothes with her to save time.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she wasn't expecting to run chest first into Jack, his hand raised ready to knock on the door. Stepping back she looked at his face and saw the small smirk that was playing on his mouth. He knew, by God, he knew what she had done. She steeled herself for the comment that was coming and she wasn't disappointed.

"Was just coming to get you. You have fun in there?" His smirk growing to a huge smile as he took a deep breath in through his nose.

She was not going to blush, no, no blushing, as she felt the redness creep up her chest and cheeks.

"Foods ready and I called the boys, they're coming over later." Seeing the redness on her pale cheeks and chest. Leaning in so his breath brushed her ear as he spoke, "If you had said something I could have helped out, would have saved me using my hand earlier." Before stepping back and turning to leave the room. "Don't be too long, don't want it getting cold."

Sam stood there in a mix of shock and embarrassment. She knew he had been in the bathroom awhile, and now she knew why. For a couple moving forward together, the only thing left was sex. They had done everything else together, intimacy being the one barrier they hadn't crossed. She knew the more she stopped in his bed, or he stopped in hers, one or both would break. The need to tear down the last barrier between them becoming overwhelming. Giving her face a rub with her hands she decided that was a thought best-left util later, as in much later. Walking out of the bedroom she left the door open, maybe it would help hide the smell of what she had done.

As she stepped down into the den she saw Jack hunched over the small table, plates covering it. Looking at her watch she saw it was well past lunchtime, and it was then she realised how hungry she was. Taking the last few steps she stopped and surveyed the plates covering the table.

"Jack, what do you plan on cooking when the boys get here? If we eat that lot we won't want feeding until at least lunch tomorrow, or at least I won't." Looking at the salad, soup, bread and sandwiches.

"We all don't live off the same stuff you call food Sam. I still say blue Jello is not a food." Taking a bite of the bread that he had just dipped in his soup. "Whatever we don't eat can get wrapped up and put away. I am sure there are steaks in the fridge, my grill is feeling a little left out these past few weeks. T likes my steaks, and Daniel never complains." Taking his spoon and spooning the last of his soup in his mouth.

Sam just looked at him as he put his empty bowl down. He was right, the boys ate a lot more than she ever did. Sitting down beside him she looked over the food and shook her head. If she didn't know better he was trying to fatten her up. Picking her spoon she made a start on her soup. She wasn't sure if she would be able to eat it all but found it did actually taste nice. Jack had made a start on the sandwiches and had grabbed a bit of salad as well. He was his usual quiet self as he ate, the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the mantle. When Sam finished her soup she saw Jack had finished and after wiping his mouth on the towel he flopped back on the couch. To save Jack pushing she picked up one Sandwich and eat it slowly, not wanting to rush and make herself sick just to please Jack.

"You don't have to eat a bit of everything you know. The fact you are eating makes me happy. Coffee is not a food either by the way unless you're Daniel. Even T has taken a liking to it, which is probably not a good thing. Let's shift this lot and watch some Simpsons." Sitting forward and nudging her shoulder as he did.

Sam helped Jack carry the remainders of the late lunch back to the kitchen, Jack covering it and placing what was left in the refrigerator. Sam dropped the dishes in the sink and turned the tap on, the sink filling just enough to wash the few dishes they had used.

"You wash, I'll dry." Picking the towel up as Sam passed him the first bowl.

When the kitchen was clean Jack grabbed Sam's hand and lead her back to the couch, snagging up the remotes before he sat down. Sam sat beside him, her body seeming to mould to his side as she tucked her legs up and under herself. After switching the TV on he was about to change channels when Sam grabbed the remote out of his hand. Jack looked at Sam and then at the scene, a picture of space and constellations filling it.

"You have to be kidding right?" Jack said as he looked at Sam again and saw she was engrossed in the show. "Why on earth would someone like you need to watch a show on space and stars." He asked, not even sure if she was listening.

"I watch them because, did you hear that? They think that the solar system only goes as far as…..Oh fer cryin out loud, How do these people call themselves scientists? They need a quick trip through the gate to see how far out we can actually go." Shaking her head before resting it on Jack's shoulder.

Jack couldn't help laugh. He wasn't sure what was the funniest about the rant Sam had just had. The fact that she had ranted, the fact she had used his own saying at the TV, or the fact she suggested they all take a trip through the gate. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her hair as he continued to laugh. Sam felt his body shake as she got more annoyed at the program on TV. She was getting distracted by the movement and turned to look at Jack. Jack ended up laughing more, the look on her face she was giving him was priceless.

"Sorry, but it's funny. You have traveled farther than any of them have heard of, seen things they could only dream of, and to top it off, you are the most brilliant minded astrophysicist in the galaxy and probably the next seven or eight. It's not like you need to get annoyed, you have all the knowledge you need." Kissing her forehead as he watched her deflate.

"Knowledge isn't everything, look at the ancients. Or even the Asgard." Sitting up a little and look straight at Jack.

"Well, the Ancients thought it was, why else would they leave them head sucking machines around? Not pleasant, not one little bit." Moving to put the remotes back on the table.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun to watch either. I didn't see all of it, but what I did see wasn't nice, watching you slipping away from us and not being able to do anything." Waiting for Jack to sit back before snuggling into his side.

"Least it came in useful, saved you from cooking alive." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and somehow managing to stroke her cheek just under her eye where she got badly sunburnt.

"It did that, I still have that drawing somewhere. Never ever did part with it. It's the most detailed drawing of the DHD to exists that we know of. Sure it's in my lab filled away." Kissing his fingertips before he withdrew his hand to her shoulder.

"Can we watch Simpsons now?" Jack pulling a hurt puppy look to see if it worked.

"How can I say no to that face? Just don't use it too often, okay." Shifting and getting the remote again.

Passing the remote to Jack she excused herself to the bathroom as Jack flicked through menus until he had the Simpsons on. When she came back Jack had his arm across the back of the couch, his eyes riveted to the screen. Instead of sitting down Sam lay on the couch, her head resting on Jack's thigh, his arm coming down to drape over her shoulder as her fingers linked with his. She could get used to moments like this.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- Hello again. Thank you for all the reviews, the keep me going when my muse is being stubborn. Hi to the new followers and welcome to my latest story. Hope you are all enjoying this so far, have plenty more planned on this it's just finding the time to write it all down. So here's the latest chapter, as always enjoy.**

* * *

Sam must have dozed off at some point, a knocking sound stirring her from her cosy position. Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, catching a blur of Jack as he walked past to see to the knocking that had woke her. Looking at the time she saw she had only slept for a half an hour so it wasn't drastic. Hearing voices she knew as well as her own she stood up and padded to the door to see Daniel and Teal'c removing their jackets as Jack carried a case of beer to the kitchen.

After Daniel had removed his jacket he stepped up to Sam and looked her over from head to toe. He smiled when he saw the ruffled hair and the crumpled clothes. Stepping closer he opened his arms and wrapped them around her neck, pulling her in for a hug.

"Looks good on you Sam, I'm pleased you guys finally worked it out." Before letting go and stepping back.

Sam just stared at Daniel, that man was clueless to most things yet now he was on the ball. She should have known really when it came to his friends he knew everything. Daniel smiled as he went to follow Jack into the kitchen leaving Sam and Teal'c at the door. Teal'c stood and did the same as Daniel had done, surveying her up and down before he stepped up in front of her and bowed his head slightly. Standing in his ramrod straight position, hands clasped behind his back he watched her.

"Hi Teal'c, you coming in or we gonna have dinner in the hall?" Trying to break the unease she felt at him staring.

"It is good to see you happy Samantha, it has been a long time coming." Teal'c's simple use of her full given name enough to make her smile.

"Thanks, Teal'c, still working things out but it's going well. Let's go find the others, don't want too much alcohol added to the steaks." Inclining her head back towards the kitchen.

Teal'c just smiled as he followed Sam to the kitchen, he was truly happy his friends had found the happiness they both sought from each other. Just as they approached the kitchen they could hear Jack's voice a little more raised than normal.

"All I said was I was happy for you Jack, you and Sam have waited long enough. You know how I feel about this sort of thing, especially after Shar're." Daniel's voice dipping slightly as he said his wife's name.

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other and stopped short of entering the kitchen, Sam holding her arm out to stop Teal'c from proceeding.

"Sorry, Daniel. I'm still finding my feet with Sam, I don't want to screw it up you know. She deserves so much more than I can offer her yet for some mad reason she wants me. I keep thinking I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream." His voice now sounding deflated.

"You two have been through too much to screw it up Jack. Sam knows what's she wants, she knows you better than you know yourself most of the time. Just go with it, the rest will work itself out." Daniel added as he walked up to Jack and grabbed a beer out of his hand before turning to walk out the kitchen.

That was Sam and Teal'c's cue to enter, both looking like they had just walked from the front door.

"Is that cold or warm?" Sam inquired to the bottle Jack held in his hand.

"Cold, here take this one." Passing Sam the bottle in his hand and turning at the same time to retrieve another from the refrigerator.

Teal'c made his way to the cupboard and pulled out a tall drinking glass. He had never understood the need for alcohol, so even now, he never drank it. Instead, he found a love for fruit juices which he knew Jack always had when he came over. Sure enough reaching inside the refrigerator he pulled a big bottle of some weird coloured liquid and looked at it. Jack caught the way Teal'c was looking at the bottle.

"T, just for you. Some new and weird berry collection juice bought especially for you. Pass me the steaks, might as well head out and put them on the grill. Sam, Daniel, you coming out back and we can enjoy the weather while I cook?" Smiling a huge grin as Teal'c passed him the steaks.

"More like get them drunk then burn them," Daniel mumbled as he followed behind Sam out of the kitchen.

Sam could help it, she burst out laughing. It was true that Jack always drowned them in beer and then burnt them, it was part of the tradition now. That was why the boys always brought a salad and Daniel had no doubt booked a pizza for delivery at 21:00hrs. Daniel was caught short when Sam suddenly stopped and turned towards him. He had to put his hands on her hips to stop himself falling and taking her down with him.

"You still have the pizza booked right?" Saying it just loud enough for him to hear.

Daniel blushed when he looked down at the position his hands were in before quickly removing them.

"Of course, they even asked if they should bring it around back instead of the front day." Shaking of his discomfort at his spoke.

"Knew you wouldn't let me down, that's why I love you, Daniel. Like a brother of course." Seeing Daniels cheeks flame at the comment. "Thanks for what you said to Jack in the kitchen, he's not an easy person to get talking as you well know." Moving slightly so she could look out the window to the two men standing around the grill. "I think he finds all this," looking herself up and down "a lot to take in. With waiting so long he still thinks it's all going to blow up in our faces." Sighing as she turned back to look at a Daniel.

Daniel wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, if anything, yet he felt he needed to.

"Sam, you and Jack know deep down how to make this work. Talk, listen, just be there for each other. When the demons come in the middle of the night, chase them away together. That's what you guys have missed out on, the togetherness and freedom to do it all." Reaching out and squeezing Sam's arm when he finished speaking.

Sam knew Daniel was right, especially about the nightmares. He had shared a tent off-world with both Jack and herself, so he has first-hand experience of how bad they could both get. She had spent a couple of nights falling asleep in Daniel's arms to know how bad she got, knowing she was safe with her friend made it easier.

"I think we've been made, time to head out." Looking behind Sam and seeing both Jack and Teal'c watching them.

Sam turned and her eyes instantly locked with Jack's. She didn't move, didn't speak, just held his gaze as his eyes asked her the questions. She responded just as silently, her answers giving him the reassurance he sought.

"Come on, the natives are restless." Grabbing Daniels arm and linking with him to drag him outside.

"What did Jack want?" Knowing he had missed out on another of their silent conversations.

"To make sure I was okay and ask what was taking so long." Not even stopping to look at Daniel as she spoke.

"Of course, should have known." Shaking his head as he let Sam guide him through and out to the back decking.

As Jack put the steaks on the grill and poured on a little beer he noticed Sam and Daniel hadn't followed. He was about to go back in the house when he saw Teal'c watching him.

"Spit it out T, you're dying to say something." Feeling Teal'c's eyes never leave his face.

"I do not mean to pry O'Neill but I wanted to congratulate you on your relationship with Samantha Carter. It has been a long time coming." Bowing his head when he had finished speaking.

Jack just stood looking at the tall man opposite him, a little unsure of what to say to him. Even after all the time they had spent together he wasn't sure how to respond to the more caring side of his friend.

"Thanks, Teal'c, means a lot." Was the best he could think of to respond with.

"You are welcome, O'Neill. I have already congratulated Samantha, she seems very happy with the new developments in her life. Long may it continue." Standing up to his full height and puffing his chest out a little.

"I will do my best." Trying to pacify the big man and take his subtle hint.

"Your best will be enough O'Neill." Smiling in the odd way he did.

Jack smiled back before looking around Teal'c and into this house. This conversation was uncomfortable and he needed a distraction. Teal'c turned and followed Jack's gaze till both sets of eyes land on the two people still stood in the house. Jack's eyes instantly found Sam's, asking if she was okay and why she wasn't outside with them. As soon as Sam saw the look on Jack's face he saw her link arms with Daniel and pull him towards the door.

As Daniel and Sam stepped through the door and out onto the decking Teal'c made his way to sit down, making sure he got the big chair to accommodate his huge frame. Jack looked over at Sam and Daniel as they came and stood beside him, Sam's arm still linked with Daniels.

"Everything okay?" Jack inquired as Sam let go of Daniel so she could peer around at the now half-burnt remains of the steaks.

"Sure, just checking how much enamel I need to replace in the morning." Earring her a chuckle from Daniel and a glare from Jack.

"Why don't you go get the rest of the stuff to go with this while I finish off." Shifting the most burnt steak up onto the rack out of the way.

Sam didn't answer as she flashed him her best smile and turned to go and get the sauces and salad, as well as the case of beer from the fridge. She somehow managed to juggle them all until she got to the door and then stopped, unable to open it with her arms full. She saw Jack look at her then say something to one of the others, Teal'c being the one who stood up and came to open the door for her.

"Let me help you, Samantha Carter." Teal'c offered as he lifted the salad bags and carton of fruit juice from the top of the case of beer.

When they were all seated Jack served up the steaks, making sure Sam got the least burnt one. Sam noticed and so did Daniel.

"Hey, how come she gets the least cremated one?" Trying to stick the fork in his own meat.

"Because I like her more than you. Now shut up and eat. You still owe me a game of chess." Making sure he nudged Daniel with her a shoulder when he had finished speaking.

Daniel just grumbled as he picked up his knife and attempted to cut his meat, amazed at the fact Teal'c had cut his meat in stripes. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone gave the meat a try, Sam being more interested in the salad. It was Daniel who gave up first and pushed his plate away.

"Jack, no matter how much I like you, I swear you kill the meat on purpose. One day you should let me or Teal'c cook. Teal'c can make a mean chilli." Seeing a ghost of a smile on Teal'c face.

"Yeah Daniel, one day I might. I take it by the pushing and shoving of food everyone is finished?" Giving each other a questioning look.

Everyone nodded or gave a quick yes as Jack gathered the plates up.

"Who wants ice cream? Sam's idea, not mine." Seeing the puzzled look on Daniel's and Teal'c's faces.

"Sure, makes a change from cake." Looking at Sam and smiling his thanks for the change in dessert.

"Well, come on inside in then. We can do ice cream while I get my ass handed to me playing chess against you guys again." Looking down at Sam and Daniel who looked at each other smirking.

"I will help you, O'Neill." Teal'c offered as he picked up the empty bottles and they all headed back inside before the night air chilled too much.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN-Update for this as promised. Welcome to my new followers and thank you to those who left reviews. I love you all dearly and it spurs me on when my muse is being difficult.**

* * *

"Jack, why do you continue to play? You know she will never let you win." Daniel pointed out as Jack lost yet another game of chess to Sam.

"It's the principle of the matter, maybe it's time we picked a different game. How about cards, at least it's a game of lucky." Seeing Sam smile as she started to place the black and white pieces back into the chess board box.

Jack got up and went to get the pack of cards from the cupboard, putting the chessboard away. Returning to the table he looked around at his teammates and smiled, this was what they did, came back and chilled out together. Jack dealt the cards and soon Daniel and Teal'c were watching as a showdown began again between Sam and Jack. This time, it was Jack who had the upper hand. Daniel was surprised Jack had managed to gain such an upper hand, especially in a game of go fish. They had started on go fish as it was a simple game and both Jack and Teal'c liked the simpler card games. Teal'c and dropped out after four hands as he needed the bathroom. Daniel had only lasted two more before he gave up and let Sam and Jack fight it out. Just as Jack put his cards down and declared his four of a kind Sam smirked and did the same. Daniel looked at both sets and laughed, Sam had yet again won. He was just about to say something when the doorbell rang. Looking at his watched he stood up and headed for the door. Even though it was Jack's house they all knew it would be the pizza Daniel had ordered on the way over.

Sure enough, Daniel returned from answering the door carrying three pizza boxes and a fresh case of beer. He was pleased to see they had cleared the table and he could place the boxes down. Jack took the beer first, opening the case and passing one to Sam and putting one down for himself. Shoving the case over towards where Daniel was sitting he watched as Sam flipped the beer bottle lid off and took a drink. He was mesmerised by the sight of her lips around the rim of the bottle, his groin giving a twitch as his train of thought took a nosedive into the gutter.

He was shaken from his thoughts as a pizza box landed on his hand. Blinking, he looked at the box then across at Daniel.

"One for you and Sam to share, can't see the point in buying one each since you share each other's and pick the pieces of you don't like." Opening his own and picking up a piece.

Jack looked at Sam who just shrugged as she opened the lid on the pizza box. Sure enough, it was one big pizza split in half. Pineapple, ham, mushroom and peppers on one side. The other had pepperoni, mushrooms, Olives and peppers on. Sam picked up a pineapple piece and picked off the peppers, dropping them on Jack's side. Jack proceeded to pick up a piece and pick off the mushrooms, dropping them on Sam's side. Teal'c was happily tucking into his meat feast pizza while Daniel sat with his chicken pizza. Teal'c was finished first, as usual, his appetite always bigger than the others. Jack was finished second with both Sam and Daniel leaving the last piece of theirs.

"Everyone done?"Jack asked as he stood and picked up the pizza box from in front of Sam.

Daniel and Teal'c passed him their boxes as Teal'c picked up his empty glass and stood.

"Here, I'll fill it is up," Holding his hand out for the glass. "As long as you wipe the table and get the cards back out.

Teal'c nodded his head and stepped over to the unit to retrieve the cards. Sam and Daniel sat talking about the upcoming mission since they were the only ones really interested in the planet they were visiting. P73-X25 had been visited by an earlier team and after reading the mission report, Daniel had begged to go. Hammond had promised him when there was a time they could go and sure enough, with no threats on the horizon he had given the go ahead. Jack wasn't happy, ruins and ancient temples were so boring, even Sam's babble about science and the artefacts that were there did little to make Jack enthusiastic about the place, safe or not. He wasn't sure between the two sets of big pleading eyes what had made him give in and agree, but he had and they were scheduled to depart for the mission at 09:30 the next day. Deep down he knew it was Sam's he had said yes to, no matter how much he loved Daniel they didn't do the same things to him that's Sam's did.

Sitting back down, he was pleased when the conversion about work was dropped. Sam and Daniel did look a little sheepish about being caught talking about work when not at work, which was a huge no in Jack's house.

"Right, let's play a man's game. Or in this case, a game where we are all equal." Feeling Sam's eye bore into his skull and leave a burning inferno.

"And just what would this manly game be?" Sam had to enquirer before she thumped Jack.

"Poker, or we could make it even more interesting and play strip poker." His eyebrow arching to his hairline as he looked at Sam .

"Not happening Jack." "No way Jack." And a final eyebrow raise as the other occupants of the table nodded in agreement.

"Spoilt sports, scared I beat your ass or even worse see your asses." His eyes wandering down the side of Sam until they rested on the side of her hip.

"Jack, you have seen more of me than my wife ever saw and that takes some doing," Daniel responded as Sam cringed and shook the mental image that statement had just caused out of her head.

"Daniel Jackson is correct, you have seen us all in many states of undress over the years O'Neill. I for one have nothing to hide for you so I shall partake in this game you call strip poker." Seeing Sam and Daniel go slack-jawed at his comment.

"That's the spirit T." Looking between Daniel and Sam as Teal'c gave his famous half a smile.

"Fine, but you better warm this room up, my ass doesn't like being cold." Daniel gave in as he slumped back in his chair.

All eyes turned to Sam who surveyed the men around the table. Teal'c had been right, every one of the men around the table had seen her in some states. From being fully clothed and leaving the gate room, to scraps of underwear and rags. She knew each of them had seen her completely naked on at least one occasion. Be it as she was stripping off for a bath on some alien planet to remove days of dried in mud and grime, or as she was being tossed back into the latest prison cell after being stripped and interrogated. Finally sighing she gave up and nodded her head, she just hoped the many times she had watched her father play were going to pay off.

Five hands in Daniel was socks, shirt and shoeless. Teal'c was missing his shirt and shoes and Jack was also shirtless. Sam, on the other hand, was fully clothed which was a surprise, more so to herself. Jack had lost his shirt the second hand and she was very distracted. Jack had lit the fire before the game started to appease Daniel, and now as the heat filled the room and the light from it played across Jack's upper body she couldn't help stare. The way the flames showed off his toned and hard muscles on his upper arms. They also highlighted the plains of his chest and made the grey hairs sparkle in the light. It was getting very warm in the room and it had nothing to do with the fire.

"Sam, it's your deal." Daniel's voice breaking through her stupper.

"Sorry, got a little distracted." Turning quickly back to the game.

Neither Daniel or Jack had missed the way she was all out drooling over Jack having no shirt on. Jack decided maybe losing a few more items would distract her enough to maybe lose a few hands of her own. Jack watched as she concentrated on the cards as she dealt, her eyes never leaving her hand as she tried to focus. He did catch her eyes giving his chest his quick one over as he paid no attention at all to his own hand. His mission was now to lose at least two hands off the belt. That way he would be down to just his boxers, and hopefully enough to distract Sam.

Sure enough, Sam won the next two hands causing all three men to lose items of clothing. Poor Daniel was now in his boxers and nothing else, Teal'c still had his pants and Jack, Jack was down to just his boxers. As Jack draped his pants over the chair he made sure he shifted the chair just a little bit closer to where Sam sat. When he sat down he shuffled around as he brought the chair in again, his knee finding her leg under the table. Yip, he was close enough.

Sam felt something brush her leg as Jack sat down again, his very delectable body only covered by the small boxer briefs he had on. Trying not to make it obvious, Sam shifted a little and looked across at Jack. She could have sworn he was further away than that when they were playing cards. Moving her right leg she expected it to move freely as it had done all night but it didn't. Instead, it impacted with one very firm, and very hot leg. She debated pulling away but was determined to play along with his plans, no matter what happened next.

Teal'c dealt the cards and then looked at his own. Daniel had already thrown his away saying something about using their imagination and pretending he was naked. Jack watched Sam, concentration on her face as he shifted his knee and nudged her own. He saw the moment she registered his knee against hers, her breathing changing ever so subtly. He bit back the grin that he was holding back as he watched her looked at her cards and then Teal'c. She was stalling, they all knew, and Jack was enjoying the reaction the simple feeling of having his leg against hers was having on her.

"Come on Sam, you turn." Letting a tiny smile pull at the corner of his mouth.

Sam looked at her cards then licked her lips, her mouth suddenly very dry. She could feel the heat from Jack's bare leg penetrating her pants like they weren't there at all. Even though she knew what she was supposed to be doing with the cards in her hand her brain just wouldn't function.

"I take it your folding then." Placing his cards on the table just as Teal'c dropped his in a pile and declared he was done.

Sam looked at the cards on the table and her own, she was done. Putting the cards down she pushed back from the table and removed her socks. Sitting down Jack smiled as he picked the cards up, he needed to get his game on.

Two hands later he was sat so close to Sam he could see the tiny freckle just behind her ear. His tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, his smile returning full bloom as he picked up another card and completed his hand.

"Done." Seeing Sam look down at her remaining t-shirt and panties.

Her bra had been removed the last hand since was aiming for some sort of modesty. Now she was left with either her t-shirt or panties. Standing up she locked eyes with Jack as she took the hem of her t-shirt in her hands and pushed it up slightly to reveal a black pair of panties. She heard Daniel cough and say something her brain had no intention of trying to interpret. There was a movement to her left as she presumed both Daniel and Teal'c left the room. Jack's eyes darted down to where her hands rested just above her hips, t-shirt still held in her hands between a couple of her fingers. The smirk on Jack's face as he watched her was enough to realise she had been played. He had done this on purpose, to see her in either just her underwear or naked. She debated just hauling her t-shirt off and baring all to what she was sure was going to be a very surprised Jack them another idea hit her. Using the fingers she didn't have holding her t-shirt she hooked them in the waistband of her panties and pushed them down. Jack was just quick enough to catch a glimpse of her dark curls before she let the t-shirt drop back down and cover her up.

"Ready, one last hand will finish this game." Picking the cards up and giving Jack her sweetest smile.

Sam made sure she was sat as close to Jack as she could get, her leg was flush with his from mid thigh down to her toes. Dealing the cards she picked hers up and turned slightly so she was facing Jack, her legs parted enough to have the effect she was hoping for. Sure enough, after a minute or two Jack's eyes darted from his cards to Sam. Sam knew she was turned on by the predicament she was in, and now, Jack knew it too.

"Maybe we should call this game a draw before I do something that is totally inappropriate with company in the house." His hand coming to rest on Sam's thigh as he let his thumb stroke up her leg as far as it would reach.

Sam sucked in a breath and her eyes darkened with desire, matching the now near black she saw in Jack's.

"Good idea, I can just imagine the look on Daniel's face." Placing her own hand on Jack's thigh and squeezing. "You want to get ready in the bathroom while I clear up?" Hooking her panties up with her toes and retrieving them with her free hand.

"Ummm, nope. Maybe you should go first, probably for the best since I currently can't move without making a fool of myself." Throwing all common sense out the window as he took her hand from his thigh and place it over his now very uncomfortable erection and squeezing.

Sam's face went a beautiful shade of red as she felt the effect she had on Jack. She couldn't help the reflex her fingers had as she stroked Jack before pulling her hand away.

"I'll go first, give you some time." Leaning over as she stood up and kissed his temple.

Jack watched her gather her clothes and walk out the room. He didn't move, just sat and attempted to get himself under control. He heard Daniel enter the room closely followed by Teal'c.

"Who won?" Daniel asked as he sat down and looked at Jack.

"Draw." Jack croaked out as he stood and pulled his pants on as quick as he could.

"Maybe next time you will not be so quick to suggests strip poker with a woman you have desired for many years, O'Neill," Teal'c grin growing as he watched Jack rearrange himself in his trouser.

"Funny Teal'c, real funny. Let's get make coffee and see about a snack before you guys head out." Pulling his shirt on but not bothering with the buttons.

Moving to the door he heard the others follow him, his body nearly back under his control now. T wasn't right, strip poker was a bad idea when all he had done was kiss Sam. He wondered how long it would be before they rectified that part of the relationship.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN-I am so sorry it's taken so long to update, thanks for sticking with this. Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

* * *

As Sam entered the kitchen she found her boys all stood around with coffee cups in their hands. Even Teal'c had a huge mug of coffee which was unusual for him. When it got past a certain time in the evening Teal'c avoid coffee, apparently he couldn't kelnorem if he was hyped up on caffeine. Daniel was the opposite, he needed coffee as much as he needed to breathe most days. Jack was a take it or leave it man with coffee, if it was the good stuff he would take it, the bad stuff he drank to keep himself upright on missions. Sam walked towards Jack and was about to ask where hers was when a cup appeared in front of her full to the brim with steaming hot coffee. Taking the cup she wrapped both hands around the cup and went to stand beside Jack. She didn't bother keeping the normal distance between them since it was only the four of them there was no need to. So they stood in their own worlds drinking coffee, the darkness from outside creeping in as they enjoyed the last night as four normal people before returning to work and the military.

It was Teal'c who finished first, his cup being placed in the sink causing everyone to stir from their thoughts.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe it would be prudent if we departed. We have an early start tomorrow." Looking at Daniel as he spoke, but not missing Sam's shift towards Jack so she was up against his side as they stood.

"Well guys it's been fun, we had better be going so you can both rest…..or whatever." Seeing Sam's hand unlink from Jack's as they both moved towards him.

"Night Daniel," Sam said as she stepped up and hugged the man, before stepping up to Teal'c and doing the same.

Teal'c returned the hug briefly as he looked over and nodded at Jack.

"Guys, you know," Jack started to say as he saw Sam step back and look at them all in turn.

"We know Jack, you don't have to say anything." Looking at Teal'c then Jack as he saw Teal'c agree with him.

"Thanks, guys, it won't be for long. Or at least we hope it won't." Sam added as the reached the front door and Teal'c opened it.

No one said anything else as Daniel and Teal'c left and climbed in Daniel's car. Nothing needed saying, they all understood the rules of the game. Watching the tail lights of Daniel car until they disappear Jack wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and stepped back to close the door bring her with him.

"Come on, it's Simpson's time again. Need to make sure I set the programmer just in case you and Spacemonkey uncover something that's actually important." Smiling as Sam settled further into his embrace as they walked to the couch.

They sat in silence as Jack put the TV on and made sure the program was set to record. As the theme tune started she felt her eyes grow heavy so lay down and settled her head on Jack's thigh as her eyes drifted shut. She didn't really need to watch the Simpsons anyway.

When Sam stirred from her slumber she was a little disoriented. There was no noise in the room she was in but a small light flickered the other side her eyeballs. She had something covering her and what she was lying on was soft and comfortable, all albeit not very warm. Blinking her eyes a few times, her vision cleared and she saw the light was coming from the TV which had been muted. Shifting she found she was alone on the couch, the very soft and warm lap her head had rested in was no longer there. Sitting up she stretched her legs out and went to stand up. As the blanket that had been covering her fell away, she shivered, the cool air making her arms break out in goosebumps. Wrapping one arm around her middle she went over and switched the TV off plunging the room into complete darkness. It was lucky she knew the layout of Jack's house well enough to make her way up the stairs and through the house.

Approaching the bedroom door she pushed it open slightly, peeking inside to see if there was any sign of Jack being awake. When she saw he was flat out on his back sleeping she tiptoed quietly into the room, keeping her mouth shut in case her teeth started to chatter. Moving as quickly as she could she made it to the empty side of the bed and quickly stripped down to just her panties and t-shirt. Now she was even colder than she was before. Lifting the covers on the bed she climbed in and pulled the covers up under her chin as she shuffled across the bed and came in contact with a wall of heat. Moving as close to Jack as she could, she tangled her leg with his, her head resting on his shoulder as her body ran the full length of his.

Jack was asleep when he felt a cold, shivering body impact with his. He hadn't thought about how cold it would get in the lounge as the night wore on. When Sam has fallen asleep on him he debated if she should wake her, yet she had looked so peaceful so he simply eased out from under her and covered her with what he classed as a thick throw. When she was settled against him she continued to shiver as her body adjusted to the temperature of both the bed and his body. She really was cold, so as an attempt to warm her up quicker he turned and pulled her against his body, enveloping her in a bear hug. Even through his sleep addled brain, he knew it was working. He felt her starting to shiver less, her breathing start to even out again as she was pulled back towards slumber. If he had the energy he would have opened his eyes just to see her snuggled at his side, yet sleep was more important now she warm and by his side again.

When Jack turned and effectively engulfed her against his chest, she smiled inwardly at the gesture. She would make him pay for leaving her to freeze her butt off on the couch. Yet now, as she felt his body heat penetrate through her skin she was content to let him sleep, payback could wait until morning. Her eyes grew heavy as her shivering stopped and she suppressed a yawn as she drifted back to sleep. Yes, she would make him pay.

Waking up with Sam still buried against his chest like a bear in hibernation made Jack smile. All he could see was a mop of rather unruly blonde hair when he looked down. He had dreamed of the day when he could do this and they would be no concerns for rules, regulations or career. Feeling Sam shift, he pulled her in until there was no space between them at all. Sam's breath caught his chest and blew over one nipple as her head turned to one side. Every one of Jack's nerves came alive at the sensation, more so the nerves in his groin. There wasn't any way to hide his predicament from Sam, especially when her thigh shifted and caught him squarely between the legs. He waited for Sam to pull back and move away, take herself out of the way. What Jack didn't expect was Sam to move more, her groin now being in direct line with his as she tilted her hips towards him. Jack groaned, this was not something they had planned for.

"Sam, you awake?" Tentatively reaching up and flicking some of her hair from her face so he could see her.

Sam moved just enough so she could look up any Jack, her body still staying in perfect alignment with his. As her blue eyes came in contact with his brown ones, his breath caught in his throat. He had seen her on many occasions as she woke, mostly off-world after roughing it when the locals were either not too friendly or worse had them locked up. He had seen her snap awake at the sound of tree rustle, seen her come to full battle ready at the whisper of her name, and on too many occasions seen her wake in the infirmary, groggy and doped up on pain meds. Yet this, this was the best. Her hair going in every direction, her blue sleepy eyes sparkling with what he was sure was arousal creeping in at the edges.

"Morning." Her voice a little croaky due to sleep.

"That it is." His hand stroking up and down her spine as he watched her eyes grow darker.

She wasn't sure where they were heading but she was happy to follow his lead. She felt his fingers stroke up and down her spine a few times until he stopped at the hem of her t-shirt. She held her breath as she felt first one finger, then another, make its way under the t-shirt and rest on the small of her back. When he had all five fingers on her back he waited, unsure what to do next. He didn't have to think too hard as Sam made the next move, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek as her fingertips stroked his brow. Ever so slowly she reached up, pushing her groin further into his as she moved until her lips were mere inches from his.

"If we're going to stop, now would be a good time." She whispered as she licked her lips and heard him groan a little.

"Sam," Jack managed to growl through gritted teeth as she moved her leg and he felt the heat that had built between her legs.

That was all the encouragement Sam needed to close the gap and attack his mouth with hers, one hand coming to rest on his ass as she rocked against him. Soon the air was full of panting and breathless moans, boxers, panties and Sam's t-shirt ending up thrown in all directions as their bodies finally became one again. It had been so long since they had been together in this situation that neither lasted long, Jack growling Sam's name as his release hit him, triggering Sam's own powerful climax to peak as she nearly screamed Jack's name.

Jack couldn't hold himself up any longer, yet he didn't want to break the still intimate connection they had. Sam still lay under him, her breathing finally slowly as she gained control. Sam opened her eyes as Jack debated if he should move completely or try to roll them both. She saw the debate in Jack's eyes, reaching up and pulling him down to her. Jack gave in freely, his body coming to rest on hers as he tried to keep his lower half still while keeping his top half so he wasn't squashing her. He finally found a position that kept them joined together yet his full weight balanced between the bed and Sam. One of Sam's hands had come to rest on his waist as the other had found its place in his hair. Her short nails just scraping his scalp as they moved.

They were both dropping back to sleep when an alarm sounded from somewhere in the room. Both opened their eyes before Jack groaned and lifted completely off Sam, sitting up and scanning the room.

"Any ideas?" Turning to see Sam roll on her side and then sit up.

"I think it's in the bathroom." Getting up and walking to the bathroom door, not bothering to cover up her naked body.

Jack just watched her, an appreciative smile gracing his lips at the sight of a very naked Sam walking around his bedroom. When Sam came back out the bathroom, cell phone in hand, his smile grew even wider at the full frontal view. Sam stopped at the side of the bed and looked at the still naked and smiling Jack. She couldn't help smile as she watched his eyes rove over her body from pink toenails too bad blond hair. When his eyes finally found hers he tried looking guilty but only ended up laughing at the look on Sam's face.

"It's that time again, my phone just said so." Waving her cell around as she looked between Jack and the wardrobe.

"We knew it was coming, we only had the weekend. I hope you now have something to leave that mountain for." Putting out a hand towards Sam.

Sam took Jack's hand and stepped forward, closing the space between them until she was stood between his open legs. Reaching out with her free hand she stroked through his already messy hair.

"I always come back to you, you should know that by now." Watching as Jack closed his eye and leaned into her touch.

"Just making sure. Let's get ready then, we can grab breakfast when we get there." Kissing his way up her body as he stood up.

They both went to separate bathrooms and got ready, meeting back up at the foot of Jack's bed.

"You ready to do this?" Stopping just short of touching her when he spoke.

"Ready as I'll ever be, it's not for long is it." Watching as Jack debated if she had asked a question of made a statement.

"No, not for long I hope." Answering her anyway just for the reassurance.

Sam reached up and slid her hand around the back of Jack's head, bringing him down so she could place a kiss to his lips. Jack returned the kiss, his lips lingering on hers before he stood up and moved so she could step past him. Driving to the mountain Jack reached out ever once in awhile and brushed his hand over Sam's, which he noticed was placed perfectly for him to do just that. As he parked his truck in the SGC parking lot he turned just slightly to see Sam looking back at him. They looked at each for a split second before Sam nodded and Jack smiled. They were ready to face the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN-A little later than planned, but got there in the end.**

* * *

Signing in they both saw Daniel and Teal'c's signatures from the night before. As they entered the first elevator Sam's phone beeped in her pocket and she reached for it as the doors closed.

"Daniel has breakfast, he says hurry up before it gets all soggy and cold. Do I want to know what on earth he has got for us to eat." Looking at Jack as he peered over her shoulder at the message.

"Let's not keep Spacemonkey waiting then." Seeing the elevator's door open and resting his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her out.

They got in the second elevator and Jack pressed the button for the commissary. He stood beside Sam as his hands rested at his side, his fingers itching to rest somewhere on her body. When the lift finally stopped at their floor Jack stepped out first and waited for Sam to exit. When she was stood at his side he lifted his arm in the direction of the commissary, gesturing for her to lead the way. Sam started down the hallway as Jack followed only slightly behind her. He was close enough to talk but back enough to see her ass in her blue BDU pants. There was just something about the blue that he liked better than the green, especially the way they seemed to outline her ass when she walked.

"So Daniels really excited to see this place today, he saw the footage from the recon team and has harped on about some gods and hieroglyphics for days now." Turning back to see a slight smirk on Jack's face.

Jack heard Sam speaking but had no idea what she had said other than Daniel. It wasn't until she turned to face him he realised he had been busted looking at her ass. He looked up quickly and saw the look on her face, oh yeah, he had been busted.

"Yeah well, Daniel harps on every time." Hoping he was at least somewhere in the ballpark with his answer.

Sam just looked at him and raised her eyebrow, she knew he had been ass watching and not taking any notice. He was saved any other conversation as they had reached the double doors to the commissary.

"Let's go see what we have for breakfast then," Jack said quickly, his arm reaching out to push the door open.

Sam gave up trying to call Jack out, she would do that later on. Entering behind Jack she scanned the room quickly and spotted Daniel and Teal'c sat at a table against the wall. Jack had already seen them, making a beeline for the bowl of fruit loops he saw sat waiting for him. Sam watched him as he sat down and smiled at Daniel and Teal'c before digging into the bowl of multicoloured sugary loops. Sam sat down opposite him and watched in amazement as Jack spooned huge piles of fruit loops in his mouth while Teal'c sat with the biggest cooked breakfast she had seen in awhile. Daniel was happily munching on a slice of toast as Sam picked her coffee cup up and looked at the food that had been put out for her.

"Thank you, Daniel, at least someone knows what a healthy breakfast consists of." Taking in the yogurt, toast and banana.

Daniel just smiled, his mouth still full of toast. Sam heard a mumble coming from Jack but ignored him as she put her coffee cup down and made a start on her breakfast. Mealtimes, especially breakfast, was one of the few times of day they were all silent. Daniel was finished first, Jack second with Teal'c close behind. Sam was the last to finish, taking her time as she ate her yogurt. Jack was watching her intently as she licked her spoon, her tongue lingering on the spoon way longer than it needed to be. Sam could feel Jack's eyes on her as she ate, she normally hated being watched as she ate but decided since it was Jack she would play along. She licked her spoon even when she knew it was clean, making sure Jack was watching. She knew it was dangerous, the room full of serving airmen but hey, she was enjoying her breakfast.

When she was completely finished she put the spoon down and look at the three men sat around the table. Daniel was sat slightly in awe of her little show, Teal'c was busy looking over Jack's head at a spot on the wall and Jack, Jack was sat with his mouth slightly open, tongue peeking out as he watched her.

"Well, thanks for breakfast Daniel, Teal'c. Maybe it's time we went and got ready. Go explore these ruins you are so excited about," Sam said, Jack adding in "and dragging us along for the ride." Ignoring Jack as she pulled her dishes together and went to stand up.

With a lot of chair scraping and dishes clattering, SG-1 cleared away after breakfast and headed to the locker room to get geared up.

"Hey guys has anyone seen my," Daniel started to call out as he turned to look at his teammates.

"Here, no idea why I have it," Sam responded as she threw Daniels jacket towards him.

"Maybe after you fell in that swamp and got filthy a few weeks back," Jack smirked as he saw Sam glare at him.

Daniel caught the jacket and pulled it on, unrolling the sleeves as he did. Zipping the jacket up he turned to look at the others. Teal'c was ready, his hands folded behind his back. Jack was just sitting down to do up his boot laces and Sam was hunting through her locker obviously looking for something. She was ready so it obviously wasn't an item of clothing.

"Sam, what you lost?" Daniel asked he watched her add more stuff to the pile on the floor beside her.

"I can't find my notebook, it's normally in my breast pocket." Reaching up and checking all her pockets again.

"This one?" Jack asked as he waved a little book and pencil around in a zip lock bag.

"Yeah, that's it. How did you get it, sir." The sir coming out automatically as she stood over and took it from him.

"No idea, was in my pack so put it in my pocket. Figured it was either yours or Daniels. On saying that, the watertight bag should have told me it was yours." Standing up and pulling his jacket down. "Everyone ready?" Watching Daniel and Teal'c shut their lockers as Sam stuffed everything back in hers.

The boys all stood and waited for Sam to finish, finally shutting her locker and turning to see them all watching her. Pulling her jacket zipper up Sam walked to stand in front of her boys.

"All ready." Giving them all a Sam Carter megawatt smile.

"Armoury here we come," Jack called over his shoulder as they walked out the locker room and headed to pick up weapons they all hoped they wouldn't need.

Once the all had tack vests on and weapons attached, Jack looked over his team. He took in the straps of their vests, making sure they were tight. He looked at the leg holsters, fully charged zats in. He took the packs of claymore and passed some to Sam, making sure she tucked them safely away. When he was satisfied his team was ready he led them out the armoury and towards the gate room. As the metal blast doors opened and they stepped snide they were greeted by the sight of general Hammond stood waiting for them.

"Nice of you to come down and see us off general. Makes us feel special sir." Jack joked as he looked his superior office over.

"You have a go SG-1, God speed. Try not to get in any trouble when you're gone, Doctor Frasier is sick- of the sight of your team." General Hammond joked as he watched SG-1 all turn and face the gate.

"We'll try not to, but you know us, sir." Pulling his cap down as they all walked up the ramp side by side.

As they all approached the event horizon the paused if only for a millisecond before they all stepped through together.

One by one they materialised on the planet, stepping as slowly as they could out the gate. They had learnt early on that even when a planet was supposed to be hostile free, didn't actually mean it was. The sun blinded them as their eyes adjusted to the brightness. Both Sam and Jack pulled on their sunglasses that were hanging around their necks, Daniel taking his out his pocket and putting them on. Teal'c stood and watched his teammates put on their protective eye glasses, blinking a few mores times until his eyes adjusted. He could never understand the need for some of the weird things they Tau'ri used. His people had managed just fine without nearly all of it.

"Danny, lead the way." Jack gestured as he looked around the planet which was a mix of dessert and green trees.

"According to the recon team, the ruins are 3 klicks north." Looking at his compass as he tried to make sure he was heading in the right direction.

Jack looked at Sam and Teal'c, walking down the remaining stairs as he did.

When Daniel got his bearing he started out in the direction he hoped was right. He presumed that if he was wrong someone would have told him. They were all alert on the short walk to the supposed ruins, all except Daniel who was scanning the distance until his eyes caught sight of some standing stones and his pace quickened. They other matched his pace and they soon arrived at what was left at some sort of building. Sam had some device in her hand as they approached what looked like the remains of a grand hall.

"Teal'c set up a perimeter, Daniel, let Carter runs her scans then you can go play." Trying to taper down Daniel's enthusiasm.

Daniel stood back and waited for Sam to run her scans, his camcorder already out as he looked around the now ruined complex they stood in. He started to walk towards a tall pillar when he was stopped by Sam calling his name.

"Daniel wait, don't move another step. I'm getting an energy reading of some kind coming from just in front of you." She called out as she approached him.

Daniel stopped dead, his camera focused on the standing obelisk in front of him.

"Sam, is it dangerous?" Glancing at Sam as she ran her handheld device up and down the obelisk.

"No, seems to be a residual energy charge. The whole place seems to be buzzing with it." Turning to her left then rights she waved her machine around.,

"Carter, are we in any danger? Things not gonna blow up or anything is it?" Taking a step towards Sam as he spoke.

"No sir, no blowing up. The energy is showing signs of being slightly radioactive, none of us want any kids so it all good, though." Using some of Jack's own dry humour on him.

"Speak for yourself," Daniel mumbled from her left.

"Right, let's see what else we have. After you Daniel, and Carter, keep an eye on the radiation," leaning in closer to her, "I may not be finished having kids yet." Whispering the end part so only she could hear.

Sam's head snapped towards Jack after he whispered the last part of his order. She saw the way he looked her up and down, his eyes stopping on her midsection. She suddenly felt heat blossom between her legs and spread through her whole body. The thought of Jack them making love ending in her becoming pregnant with his child was a lot more erotic than she thought it would be. When he finally tore his eyes back up to hers she could see the smirk slowly spreading across his face. By the look of it, the thought of her all heavy and rounded with his child had the same effect on him.

"You two coming?" Daniel's voice breaking through the sexual charge that flowed between them.

Sam and Jack gripped their weapons as the approached the darkened entrance to the what Daniel had decided was a temple. Sam kept her scanner outstretched as she walked, her right hand still holding firmly to her P-90. As they walked in the darkness started to close in around them. Both Sam and Jack flicked on the small torches they had attached to their weapons while Daniel dug a torch out his pocket. Once they had on all the lights they could, Daniel scanned the room, his mouth involuntary letting out small gasps or words like "amazing" and "wow". Jack looked around and was at a loss as to what was so amazing until he saw Sam frozen looking straight ahead. Walking up to her he rested his hand and her shoulder and followed her field of vision.

"Daniel, you better get over here, you might want to see this." Calling the archaeologist over.

"Sure, what's so, Wow, it's beautiful. It looks in tact." Daniel murmured as he approached the rest of his team. "Now you see why I wanted to come here, this is an amazing find," Daniel said as he walked off in the direction of the discovery.

* * *

 **AN2-There is a line in here that my lovely Twitter friends will have understand and hopefully have got a giggle at. You all know me and my ass watching.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN - A new chapter finally. My muse is being a little uncooperative so updates may be a little sporadic until I find the flow again.**

* * *

"Carter, is it safe?" Staying far enough back until he knew for sure.

"It's giving off the same residual radiation as the rest of the stuff so yes, I would say so," Sam responded as she took a step closer to the gold inlaid sarcophagus.

Daniel walked around the sarcophagus as held his camera up and took in every detail. It was beautiful, very similar to the ones found from early Egypt. Once he had walked around it, he stepped closer until he could look down at the hieroglyphics on the lid.

"Well, that's our boy happy. What do you want to do while he drools over that?" Jack asked as he turned to Sam.

"I am not drooling, is there any chance we can get some lights in here, little dark to take in the full detail," Daniel asked as he looked at Jack and Sam.

"Sure, did you bring a few lamps and a naquadah generator Carter?" Jack asked, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Sam just looked between Jack and Daniel. She was not going to get in between them and one of their boyish spats.

"Sir, how about I go back to the gate and get them to send through what we need. I could use a few extra devices and a doctor's opinion on these radiation readings. Don't want to spoil your chance of more kids now do we." Smirking as she said the last bit.

"Fine, Daniel, we'll go back and get them to send stuff through. Do you want or need anything else? I am not a yo-yo, ask now or do without." Walking up to Daniel as he spoke.

"Nope, lights and maybe something a little more comfortable to sleep on would be good." Knowing he was irking Jack with the last bit.

"Sure, will ask for a bed, maybe a few duck feather throws and a coffee machine. Carter, let's go, we'll get Teal'c to join you in here. Won't be long." Jack managed to grind out as he turned and walked away from Daniel.

Sam caught up with Jack as he was exiting the temple of sorts, falling into perfect step with him. Then hadn't went far when the say Teal'c on his way back.

"Teal'c, we need to go ask for some extra supplies to be sent through. Go keep Daniel company until we get back, he's gawping over a sarcophagus in there." Stopping as he came level with Teal'c.

"Of course, O'Neill." Was all Teal'c replied as he marched off towards where Jack had indicated.

Sam and Jack set off on the walk back to the gate, Sam making a mental list of what they needed.

"I wonder how long it will take Daniel to wrap up here? I can think of better places to hang out than an old, crumbling temple." Not looking at Sam when he spoke.

"Oh, I don't know. At least we are not being shot at, chased, tortured, or held prisoner. The companies not bad either." Smiling as she glanced sideways at Jack.

"There is all that of course. I just don't want to be getting a bad back roughing it for too long, plus my knees get stiff." Jack grumbled.

"I am sure we can find a way to make you more comfortable, sir." A hint of humour in Sam's comment.

"I'm sure you can Carter." The same humour in his answer.

As they walked back to the gate Jack mentioned the radiation, knowing Sam would baffle him with science and technobabble. He loved the sound of her voice when she got carried away in explaining something that was so far over his head it was clipping Pluto. The light that danced in her eyes and the excitement in her voice, he could listen to her all day. When the gate came into sight Sam stopped talking.

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you Sir?" Already knowing the answer as Jack turned to look at her.

"Sure, I heard everything you said. No idea what the hell any of it meant but it kept you happy." The smile on his face showing he meant what he had said.

Sam just looked at Jack, the small smile on her face breaking out into a full-blown Carter grin.

"See, I was right. Now dial it up, let's get back before them clouds get any closer and we end up looking like we swam the Nile fully clothed." Nodding at the DHD just further over to their right.

"Yes, sir." Walking over to the device and punching in the symbols for earth, waiting for the wormhole to form before send her IDC through.

"This is general Hammond, what can I do for you SG-1?" The voice coming from Jack's radio in his left breast pocket.

"Well sir, it seems Daniel wants lights and a generator as the temple is dark and he can't see, go figure. And Carter here wants some doohickeys and gadgets for I have no idea what. Any chance we can send in a shopping list and you can send it through?" Letting go of his radio when he finished speaking.

"Of course, send it through. How's things going?" The general asked.

"Good sir, Daniel is ecstatic, Carter will be and Teal'c is well, Teal'c sir. We will be needing supplies as well sir, maybe for a couple of days." Looking over at Sam as she sent through the list of things they required.

Sam nodded in agreement as she closed her small handheld tablet and slotted it back in one of the pockets on her vest.

"Give us an hour and we'll send everything through, Hammond out." The radio going dead as the wormhole closed.

"So now, we wait." Turning around and looking for somewhere to sit that wasn't the ground.

Finally, he spotted a cluster of rocks and headed towards it, Sam following him. Jack sat down and unclipped his P-90, laying it across his lap. Sam mirrored him and sat down, her thigh running alongside his. The wind had started to pick up and the chill that the air brought made her shiver.

"It is getting colder, let's hope that storm holds until we get back." Seeing Sam shiver as she readjusted her jacket zipper.

"It's funny isn't it, being on a planet that has no one after are asses. Seems almost too quiet, doesn't it." The only sound being the incoming storm.

"Yeah, we've had our fair share of madness on various planets, even earth." Letting the wind sweep his words into the distance.

"We take earth for granted so many times until some maniac wants to take it over or blow it up," Sam said as she leaned a little on Jack.

"Yeah, the first one is always the hardest, more so on me." His hand absently dragging across his midsection.

"Yeah, that was rougher on you than me. The times I thought you were dead, though, they were tough. I still can't believe the extent some will go to either dominate or take over. Hathor being one. She had the SGC and lost, yet still tried to get us to do her bidding." Sam shuddered as the wind whipped around her she felt a small drop of rain hit her face.

"When I first saw you face after being told you and Daniel were dead it was an amazing feeling. Then the whole Gou'ld in the neck thing and the Tok'ra, it's still a little fuzzy. The next thing I remember was seeing that witch and her hand device aimed at you. I flipped and the rest you know. When I reached for you and I had you in my arms, I have to say I was a little reluctant to let go. You were so warm and real and alive. Speaking of warm, time to break out the waterproofs, it's arrived." Looking up as the rain started to fall.

Reaching into Sam's pack he pulled out her poncho and turned so she could do the same for him. They didn't bother swapping over, just pulled on the covers as the rain started to fall heavier. Sam tried to cover herself as best as she could while they waited for earth to send the supplies. Until they did they were sat like ducks on a slowly flooding pond.

"I have to admit, when I felt you in my arms I didn't want to let go either. You were safe when I had a hold of you, no one could get you when I had you." Watching the rain run down the slick material and pool on her uniform pants where they stuck out the bottom.

Jack untucked his hand from under his cover and reached out and under Sam's, searching for her hand. Sam linked her hand with Jack's and they sat in silence, the rain now driving down onto their backs as lightning streaked the sky. The first thunderclap made Sam jump, she hadn't been expecting it since the storm had been going for nearly fifteen minutes with just the Lightning. Jack gripped her hand tighter as lightning lit the whole sky, the thunder rolling away into the distance.

"Come on George, how long does it take to gather supplies?" Feeling Sam shiver as she tried to move a little closer.

No sooner had he had the thought the gate started to light up. Out of instinct they both jumped up and brought their weapons out from under the covers. They moved behind the rock they had been sitting on and crouched down, the mud and grass at their feet slippy from the rain. As the last chevron locked and the wormhole formed they trained both their eyes and weapons on the gate, an instinct born from one too many ambushes.

"SG-1, this is Hammond, do you read me?" The voice barely audible over the rain and thunder.

"We can just make you out, sir, storms a little loud in this end." The thunderclap overhead verifying how noisy it was.

"Everything's packed and ready to go. Siler is tightening the covers. Sounds a little rough out there." The General commented are another clap of thunder of the radio.

"Just a storm sir, nothing we can't deal with. Ruins will keep us warm and dry while we stay here." Throwing in the last bit in case anyone came looking for them.

"Good to hear, gear is on route. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call." The radio going quiet as the supply cart edged out the event horizons and tilted as it made its way down the steps before stopping at foot.

"Thank you, sir. See you in a few days, leave the light on just in case." Letting his radio drop back against his chest when he had finished speaking.

Sam walked to the cart and picked up the remote, the rain still beating against her and the wind pushing her off course slightly. Jack moved from behind the rock and stood to wait for Sam to get the big wheels on the truck to move through the now sodden ground. Eventually, she got it going after turning it a few times. They fell in behind the cart as it trundled rather squelchy along the track. Due to the now water-flooded ground, it was much harder and took much longer to walk back to the ruins, the rain now penetrating through the covers and the clothes underneath.

By the time they made it back to the ruins they had been gone for fours hours. They could see Daniel and Teal'c stood close to the entrance of the temple as they approached, both stepping aside as Sam maneuvered the cart in and far enough back to get it out the entrance way and out the rain.

"You guys okay? Looks a little wet out there." Daniel commented as he stepped up to the cart and started to remove the covers, hoping above hope the stuff underneath was not as wet as the people who escorted it.

"Just peachy Daniel. Little damp but alls good. Anything happened while we were gone?" Pulling the dripping poncho over his head as he spoke.

"Nope, to dark. Good, nothing got wet. Teal'c, want to give me a hand setting up, give are resident swimmers a chance to find somewhere to shake off and get dry." Daniel smiled cheerfully at his teammates in turn.

"Of course Daniel Jackson." Stepping up to the cart and picking up and light in each hand, before walking away to the main temple area.

While Jack had been talking to Daniel, Sam had removed her poncho and dropped it on the floor. She had unclipped her P-90 and was in the middle of pulling down the zip on her tac vests when Jack turned to her.

"Let's go find the bathroom or the shower block. Either one will do." Holding his hand up for Sam to lead the way.

"Funny, sir. How about we use one of the little chambers off the main corridor. That way we are all close together. Will help with both lighting, power, and heat." Seeing Daniel and Teal'c heading back towards them.

"Sure, just hurry up, it's getting cold standing around, don't want the knees going stiff." Jack

"Yes, sir," Sam smirked as she led the way to find a clean and dry chamber to use as a changing room, come bedroom, Jack hot on her heels.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- I am so sorry I have kept you waiting for this update. My muse has again left me struggling for ideas. This is now officially my longest fic every, not to mention longest WIP ever. I am not ging to promise when the next update will be, but know this, I have not given up. I will continue this adventure, cooperative muse or not.**

* * *

By the time Sam found a chamber that looked stable and relatively clear she had started to shiver. She could feel the cold and wet seeping through her as turned to looked at Jack, rubbing his hand together no doubt to try and warm them.

"Carter, there's some of them torch things on the wall, you got anything to make them burn?" Shining his flashlight on one to her right.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Already digging around in the top pockets of her tac vest, finally producing a packet of waterproof matches.

Walking to the torch Jack still had his flashlight on she struck one of the matches and watched as it sputtered and hissed as it started to burn. Lifting it up she was glad she was tall, she had never worked out why these things were placed so high. Finally, the torch lit, the whole thing taking seconds to catch alight and fill the small room with a flickering orange, yellow glow. Turning she found two more, one on each end wall. Taking the torch out its hold she passed it to Jack, pointing to the one behind him. She took the still lit match and used it to light the one behind her. Jack lit the one on the wall and walked back, placing the torch back in its hold.

"That's better, least we can see. Let's get changed, preferably before hypothermia kicks in." Jack called out to her as he took his tac vest off and started to dig around in his pack.

Sam did the same, her numb fingers taking longer to unclip the buckles. When she finally got them undone she started to dig around for dry pants and a top. She was too cold to deal with underwear, she could sort that out later when she was warm. She had her back to Jack but could hear clothes hitting the floor as he stripped off his wet uniform. When she had her clothes out she sat down and tried to get the laces of her boots to comply, his fingers seemed to have given up on doing anything.

"Damn laces." She cursed under breath, finally managing to get one-half lose.

"Here, let me do that you taking too long. The idea of snuggling for warmth is appealing but not when you're sick." Dropping to his knees in front of Sam and pushing her hands out the way.

Sam just gave up and let him, instead making a start on pushing her jacket off. By the time she had her jacket off both her boots and socks were off and pushed to one side. She didn't even notice how cold the stone floor was due to the fact she couldn't even feel her toes anymore. Jack looked at the pile of dry clothes on the floor and grabbed the socks that sat on top. Quickly untucking them he pushed her wet pants legs up and pulled her socks on her feet, making sure her pants were up high enough to not catch the tops of the dry socks. Jack stood up and held out his hand, Sam taking it and standing up.

"Christ, Carter, my deep freeze ain't that cold. Hurry up and get changed." Bending down to pick up her dry clothes, at the same time noticing there was no underwear.

He stepped back and watched as Sam stripped off her t-shirt and bra, reaching for him to pass her her dry top. Jack was more than slightly mesmerized by the play of the firelight burning from the torches on Sam naked breasts and torso to notice.

"Sir." Sam ground out through chattering teeth to get his attention.

"Shit, sorry. Got a little distracted there." Quickly passing her her top.

Sam just took the top and pulled it on, she would have his ass later for gawping. Keeping the dry t-shirt rolled up she undid her belt and popped the button on her pants. She looked at Jack and saw he was still stood watching her. If she hadn't been so cold the moment could have been a little more erotic, Jack watching her do a striptease. Giving him one last glance she yanked the zipper down and pushed both her pants and panties off at the same time, stepping out of them quickly to avoid getting her dry socks wet. Stepping forward she snagged the pants out of Jack's hands and put them on as quick as she could., he was still staring at her with a slightly open mouth and a dazed look on her face.

"Any idea what we do to get these dry?" Bending over and gathering up her wet clothes and underwear.

Jack just watched her, his mind on the image of her naked with firelight on her skin. Sam stopped just in front of him and reached up to run her hand across his cheek, before pulling it back and slapping it. The slap wasn't hard but it had the desired effect. Jack snapped out of his drooling and looked at Sam, blinking a few times before he spoke.

"Did you not bring dry underwear or were you planning on torturing me the whole time we are here?" His voice sounding husky even to his own ears.

"Yes and no. I have dry underwear but I am too cold to even consider bra hooks. I will put it on when I warm up later on. Now, as I said, suggestions for hanging this stuff to dry would be nice." Still holding her wet clothes.

"Maybe on the supply truck when it's empty. We can bring it as far as we can and see what happens from there. Don't suppose you packed spare boots either." Looking down as her wiggled his sock-clad toes.

"Nope, lucky it's dry in here. Something to add to the next list, spare footwear." Looking down at her own sock covered feet.

"Let's go help unpack and we can hang them up." Indicating her clothes as he gathered his own up.

They walked slowly towards the supply truck, both using the flashlights aimed at the floor. When they reached the truck they saw it was mostly food and the science stuff sam had requested. Sam reached for the laptop and spare batteries first, hearing Jack chuckle at her. She ignored him and grabbed a few other bits before turning and walking even more slowly now she was laden with gear. After dropping the laptop and batteries off in the chamber with her gear she went to join Teal'c and Daniel setting up the lights. When Daniel saw her sock covered feet he burst out laughing.

"Maybe you should have asked for boots with all this lot. Is Jack the," pausing when Jack entered the room and looking down at his feet. "Never mind." Seeing Jack minus his boots.

"Sam, can you help me with this please." Holding up a bunch of wires and looking clueless.

"Sure, don't suppose you packed a spare pair of footwear?" Looking hopefully at Daniel.

"I have no idea. Here, you hook up and I'll look." Daniel said as he passed Sam a hand full of wires and walked over to his tac vest and pack.

Sam had the lights running in no time, the chamber flooded instantly with the artificial yellow glow. It was then they noticed the benches and artifacts gathered around the walls.

"This may take more than a couple of days guys," Daniel called over his shoulder as he walked to the closest wall and started to look at the jars, pots, and other ceremonial objects.

"Wonderful," Jack mumbled as he looked around at all the stuff. "My idea of hell has finally arrived." Turning back to Sam after he had taken in the whole room.

"You need any help with setting up your science stuff? Has to be better than looking at old cooking pots and necklaces." Jack offered as he tried to not look so disappointed.

"Why not, nice to know you would rather help me than look at this stuff with Daniel. Daniel, did you find any footwear before you got lost in this lot?" Looking at the back of Daniel as he held up a glass jar so he could examine it better.

"Yeah, beside my pack. It's the best I have so don't complain." Continuing to look at the jar in his hand.

"Thanks, Daniel." Walking over to his pack and picking up what she knew were his base kicking around sneakers.

"How come you share shoes with her but not me, eh, we've been friends longest." Jack pouted as he watched Sam put the sneakers on.

"Because she's nicer, I like her better, and her feet are the same size as mine." Still mesmerized by the jar in his hand. "Hey, come look at this, I'm sure it's an eyeball, perfectly preserved in some sort of fluid."

"It's okay Daniel, we'll pass. Have fun, if you need us for anything important just shout." Following Sam out the main chamber back to the small room they were using as a bedroom come office.

Sam entered the small anti-chamber and was surprised how warm the little room had got. She wasn't anywhere near as cold now, but her feet were still cold. At least with footwear on they would warm up soon enough. Looking over at a still shoeless Jack she had to smile, Daniel was right, he did like her better, they all did. Jack was just stood watching her as she opened a case and started to set out her equipment. He was hovering and it was distracting.

"Sir," she tried to say with a little force behind it. "How about you clear some space and set up somewhere to sleep, saves you being bored and standing at my shoulder as I work." Looking up at Jack as he tried to look sheepish.

"I can do that." He smiled as he walked to one of the corners and looked at the rather dirty floor.

Reaching over he dug around in his pack until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out what looking suspiciously looked like a paintbrush he started to sweep the floor with it. Sam looked up and then shook her head in disbelief.

"Okay, I may regret asking you this, but why do you have a paintbrush in your pack?" Still not believing her eyes.

"So I don't get wrong off Daniel for disturbing anything. I don't want to find out I am lying on the answers to the universe or even worse, the source of the radiation." Finally sweeping his pile of dust into the opposite corner.

"If I had a camera I would take a picture. Daniel will love this." Giggling as she pictured Daniels response to what Jack was doing.

"Never mind me, set this stuff up, I don't think we have much daylight left and I am still thinking of setting up a watch. Don't even say it," holding his hand up and stopping Sam before she spoke. "Yes, it seems uninhabited but not going to risk it. I may set traps at the entrance as well." His head now going over what he had that could be used as a trap.

Sam continued to set up the machines to detect radiation and other airborne particles that could be classed as harmful to her and the team. When she was done she turned around to see Jack sitting with his back to the wall on his freshly made bed. She noticed his blow up pillow, an extra no one but his team knew about. Couldn't have the tough colonel O'Neill being made out to be a softie. She also noticed her bed had been made and was set flush against his. She raised her eyebrow, a height even Teal'c would be proud of and looked at Jack until he finally looked at her.

"What?" Trying to look innocent as she looked at him.

"You think that's wise? We did agree to keep it strictly professional when we were out here." Looking between her sleeping bag and Jack.

"Sure, just because you're so close doesn't mean we have to do anything. We have shared a tent, a field, and a room together and been good." Giving her his best smile hoping she wouldn't swap with either Daniel or Teal'c.

"Fine, I suppose we are grown up. Let's go check on Daniel. It must be getting near dinner time." Looking at her watch as she spoke. "Wow, is that the time! It's way past dinner time, come on, let's get the others." Grabbing her pack as she stood up.

Jack grabbed his pack and followed her back out and into the main chamber, the lights suddenly hurting his eyes. Daniel was bent over a crate packing a few bits into it that Sam couldn't make out. Teal'c was stood to one side passing items to Daniel so he could pack them.

"Daniel, Teal'c, dinner time. Pull up a space, we got a better choice since we asked for more food to be sent through." Open the box with the field rations in.

Jack sat down beside Sam and pulled out his mess kit, reaching into Sam's pack and get hers out. Jake pulled out the small stoves and lit them both to make coffee for three. Daniel already had a packed of something out and was ripping the top off. Teal'c was looking through the box as Sam sat and opened an energy bar. When Teal'c had picked out two packs from the box Jack dug in and pulled out the first two, tossing one to Sam. Sam just looked at the pack and then at Jack.

"It's food and you're eating it, simple." Reaching down to pour the water into the three cups.

Passing the coffee around he sat back and made a start on his own meal if it could be classed as that. At least they were dry, safe and sheltered for the next few days so things were looking good. He just hoped they stayed that way.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN- Finally got around to an update, go me. Sorry for the delay, holidays, kids and summer have been long.**

* * *

"So, what did you find Daniel?" Sam asked, hoping it wasn't all pots and necklaces.

"There is something in that corner that is humming," Teal'c responded out the blue causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Humming you say, in the corner." Jack not quite sure what to say or do to with Teal'c titbit of information.

"Yes, O'Neill. I did not want to disturb anyone so I waited to inform you all together." His face set in his usual stony stare.

"Well, let's go take a look then. Daniel, you want to grab a torch, Carter, grab you gizmo to see what it is." As all four stood up and looked into the corner Teal'c had pointed at.

Sam disappeared and came back a minute later with one of her handheld scanning devices, while Daniel stood with the torch lighting the last two torches on the far wall to illuminate the corner. When Daniel had replaced the torch back in its holder they all stood and surveyed the corner and the amount of rubble that was piled there. Jack stepped forward and pulled a fallen piece of stone from across the top. He looked up but couldn't see where it was from, so he passed the piece in his hands back over and picked up another bit of stone. The four of them made a chain and started to pass the rubble and debris back along the line until the pile covering the floor was about knee high. Just as Jack was about to bend over and pick up another bit Sam's instruments started to beep. Jack stopped and straightened up, looking at Sam then the machine in her hand.

"Energy readings and radiation levels climbing sir. Maybe they are both linked together." Stepping closer with the machine held out in front of her. "Take it slowly Sir, one piece at a time as I keep watch."

Jack reached out and took a piece of stone off the pile, easing it slowly into the air and away. When nothing happened and Sam never spoke, he passed it back to Daniel who deposited it with the other debris. He slowly picked away another few bits when he stopped and turned to look at Sam.

"I can see a small cylinder, it's got coloured lights on it. They are very faint, but with the lack of light I can make them out." Taking a shard of pot and moving it aside.

"Stop, does anyone else hear that?" Daniel whispered as he reached for Jack's shoulder.

All four of them stood still and listened, all straining to hear any sort of sound. They were all look between each other when Daniel looked down and pointed at the small opening Jack had dug.

"It's coming from there." Looking at the small circular device Jack had revealed.

"I'm not picking any noise up Daniel." Tilting her machine so Daniel could see the display.

"I can hear it, can none of you hear the voice?" His eyes darting between his colleagues and the device.

"Let's finishing digging it out and Sam can check it over." Reaching for a splinter of wood that lay over the device.

As his fingers wrapped around the splinter, his fingers brushed the device. He both saw and felt the device glow, a warm heat bruising this fingers.

"Sir, what did you do? My machines picking up a higher energy output and it's still climbing." Sam's eyes darting between Jack and her scanner.

"Nothing, I picked up this bit of wood and it started to glow." Pulling out the wood and passing it to Daniel.

"Did you touch it?" Daniel asked as he took the wood and passed it to Teal'c who threw it on the pile of rubble.

"I might have brushed it with my fingers as I grabbed the wood. I didn't mean to touch it, Daniel." Looking back into the small opening and seeing the now fully illuminated ball.

"Well, since it's already glowing I might as well go all out." Looking at Sam to make sure it was okay.

Sam just shrugged, she had no idea what the device was capable of. Sam stepped closer as Jack reached down and scooped the ball like device up, the heat from it penetrating his long fingers as they wrapped around it. Slowly he lifted it out and held it tightly as he turned back to face the others. Sam stepped closer and scanned the device, the small handheld machine lighting up like a Christmas tree. Daniel stepped closer and peered at the illuminated device, his eyes scanning for writings, marking, anything that might help identify what it was and its purpose.

Jack was mesmerised by the small glowing object in his hands, it's heat slowly spreading up from his fingers to his hands.

"Okay kids, any ideas?" His question being directed at the group as a whole.

"I have not seen a device like it, O'Neill." Teal'c crisp and promote response as he looked at the ball.

"There's no writings or marks that I recognise on it, can't see a lot with your hands covering most of it," Daniel added in as he bent closer to Jack's hands and peered at the object.

"All I can say is the levels of radiation have levelled out, energy levels have now peaked as well. These levels are a lot higher than before but only dangerous if exposure is long term." Slotting her machine into her pants pocket so she could get a closer look.

"How long term Carter? Days, weeks, months?" His eyebrow raised as he locked eyes with Sam.

"Weeks Sir, maybe longer. Janets the best person to ask if you want an accurate time scale." Keeping her eyes locked with Jack as she spoke.

"I'll do that when we get back." Finally looking away from Sam to the ball in his hand.

"Sir, how does it feel?" The scientist in Sam stepping forward.

"Warm, warm and shiny." Letting his fingers flex over the still brightly lit ball.

Sam just looked at him, her eyebrow raised so he could just see it under her blonde bangs.

"What?" Staring right back at her with the same look on his face.

"Have you tried removing any fingers? Or maybe losing your grip on it?" Daniel offered as suggestions.

Jack slowly removed the pads of his fingers on his left hand, Slowly working until his fingers were separated as best as he could get. Looking at Sam and then Daniel, he rotated his hands so he had one under the ball and what was left of the other on top. Slowly he removed the hand that was on top of the ball, his eyes squinting as he watched it. When his hand was finally separated from the ball he let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in, before opening his eyes and looking at the ball.

"See, who says I touch stuff I shouldn't and it always goes wrong?" Smiling as he looked at his teammates and the object still held in his outstretched hand.

"Jack, just because it hasn't done anything yet, doesn't mean it won't," Daniel added in as he bent to get a closer look at the now exposed portion of the ball. "There is writing on it but I can't see properly, maybe if I can get a hold of it and examine it more closely." Looking at Jack as he dropped the subtle hint to hold the ball.

"How about this, we put this thing down and go to bed. It will still be here in the morning." Jack offered as a way to get out of standing holding a device that was probably radioactive, and still possibly dangerous.

"Fine, put it," Daniel turned and scanned the room before point to an empty storage box they had emptied of supplies. "On there. I will look at it first thing. Did you guys find somewhere to sleep? You seem to be missing all you gear so I take it you have." Watching Jack slowly put the device down on the empty crate.

"We settled for one of the small anti-chambers in the main passageway. There is a few that seem habitable and empty." Sam suggested to Daniel as she watched Jack gently place the ball down and step back.

"Fine, lead the way. Let me grab me stuff first." Looking longingly at the ball and then at Jack.

Teal'c stepped away from the group and picked his pack up along with his tac vest. Daniel picked his up and followed behind Sam, Jack and Teal'c, still looking back at the ball that was glowing quietly on the crate.

"Here we are, I think the one opposite is clear, so is the one either side of this one. There are torches on the walls and the place is dry and warm enough considering. Have nice night boys, shout if you need anything." Jack said as he turned and walked into the small chamber they had claimed as their room.

Sam followed in behind him as Daniel stood and looked around the small room. He noticed the lamps were all lit and the floor had been cleared enough to make the beds. Even knowing things had indeed changed between his best friends it was strange to see the sleeping bags so closely together. Normally when off world they kept the standard distance between them, it was what they did. Now though Daniel couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his face at the close sleeping quarters.

"Well, you guys sleep well then." Trying not to let the smirk on his face spread to much as he turned and looked around for Teal'c.

"Like that wasn't awkward. How come Daniel can make me feel like I'm doing something wrong without actually doing something?" Sam sighed as she sat down on her sleeping bag and looked up at Jack.

"You know Daniel, he's subtle as a Gou'ld. This is all new, not just for us." Sitting down beside her and stretching his legs out as he reached for her hand.

Sam let Jack take her hand as he encompassed her smaller one, his fingers brushing over the knuckles gently. Sam leant in and let herself settle at Jack's side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go to bed, keep Daniel happy and be up early so we can see what his new gadget does." Turning his head and kissing her head when he finished speaking.

"Yeah, my brain is still a little wired, can we lie and talk first?" Moving her head a little so her breath blew across his neck when she spoke.

"Sure, get ready for bed and we can stay warm as well since there is no snuggling up." Give her a slight nudge sideways.

Sam put more of her weight on Jack as she tilted her head and tucked her face in his neck. Nuzzling the skin at his neck she felt Jack shiver, her close proximity to him and her breath on his skin causing an instant reaction. Sam placed her lips to Jack's pulse point and gave him an opened mouth kiss, leaving her lips to linger on his skin as she felt him squeeze her hand tighter.

"Don't start something we can't finish, soon as we are home you're mine. Now, it's bedtime." Moving away as her face fell away from his neck and she sat up fully.

Jack moved off Sam's sleeping bag and onto his own. He sat looking at his pants and t-shirt for a split second before deciding he could do without his pants. Lifting up he undid them and pulled them off, laying them within reach in case of an emergency. He quickly claimed in his sleeping a bag and zipped up, turning to face Sam as she got ready for bed.

Sam dug in her pack and pulled out her sleepwear, or Jack's t-shirt as it was most commonly know. She quickly changed tops, hearing Jack suck in a breath as she was naked for a split second. Without looking at Jack she removed her shoes and pants and shuffled back so she could tuck herself in her bag. Jack was smiling at her when she was finally settled facing him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked as he lifted his arm out the sleeping bag and reached across for Sam's hand.

Sam pulled her arm out her bag and reached out to take Jack's hand as she thought about what they could talk about.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN- Finally, I get to update. This chapter has a slight twist in it. I didn't expect it, it just happened. I may even expand on it in another separate story (my muse likes that idea) Anyway, thank you for your patience and for sticking with me on this one, it's very much appreciated. As always, let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.**

* * *

Jack took Sam's hand in his and let his fingers run up and down each one individually. He took in the nails that were kept short and practical to accommodate everything from fixing the DHD, field stripping a weapon and rebuilding it, to packing his wounds when he wasn't so lucky and had been shot. He took in the small white scars that marked what should be perfect soft skin. He brushed over each knuckle, all dainty and rounded. He examined each finger, finally stopping at her index finger. Sam could see the way he was fixated on her fingers and hands as if mesmerised by them.

"What are you thinking Jack?" Whispering into the small space between them.

"These hands, they've done so much since I first saw them. I have seen them doing some truly remarkable things, take down the biggest, badass system lords, save people from dying, carry a frightened little girl to what should have been her death yet bring her back safely. They can take down some backward Mongol warlord who wants to own you, yet have the sweetest most lovely caress." Leaning in as he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the tip of each finger.

"Jack, that would be sweet if I don't know the destructive powers them hands have. They have fired more ammunition than I care to count, killed more people than should be allowed, but most of all, with the wrong tool in them, can kill a person with just a thought." Pulling her hand back and untangling it from Jack's.

"You did what you had to do, he couldn't be allowed to escape, he would have killed and enslaved more and more people. You couldn't let that happen." Grabbing her hand before she could withdraw it back into her sleeping back.

"That was the first time I had used it, it was so easy. Yet, it wasn't. I heard the blood roar in my ears as I channeled my energy into that, that, thing. To feel the power it has, to feel the energy build before you release it. I was disgusted with myself afterwards. I hated what I had become, especially then." Looking at a point on the wall over the top of Jack's head.

"The difference between you and them is you don't get some sick perverse pleasure out of what you did. They enjoy what they do, you didn't. I saw the look on your face, I saw how much it tore you up. I know how you shut yourself away for days, how you slept even less than normal. How every time you close your eyes you saw him half buried in the floor. We all do things that define us as people, be it good, bad, or downright twisted. Those moments make us who we are, make you who you are. I will say it again, I hated what happened with Jolinar, yet it made you a stronger person and for that I am grateful." Using the grip he had on Sam's hand he pulled her closer.

Sam let herself be drawn closer to Jack, the heat from his body seeping through the material of his sleeping bag as she settled against him. He pulled her impossibly close, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he held her to him. Sam did consider pushing away, stopping him for enveloping her as her face buried in the material of his sleeping bag. After a few minutes, she moved just enough so she could look up at him, his brown eyes already locking with hers as she moved.

"We sure have our moments, don't we!" Seeing a twinkle in Jack's eyes as she spoke.

"We do indeed. At least we only have them singles. I will never forget the first time I had to deal with a certain Doctor Samantha Carter. That was an experience and a half." One of his hands finding its way into her short blonde hair.

"She was definitely something, wasn't she. I never thought I would actually be jealous of myself, until that day." Seeing a small smile play at the corner of Jack's mouth at her confession.

"You were jealous of yourself. Why?" His smile spreading and growing as he saw Sam contemplate a response to his question.

"She was all woman, makeup, long flowing hair, the full works. And there was me, no makeup, short hair, baggy BDU's, boots and dog tags. I am not surprised you kissed her, she was every man's dream." Looking down as she tried to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"She may be every man's dreams, but I'm not every man, and she wasn't, isn't, mine. I already had one Sam Carter who had worked her way into the small cracks of my heart. Yes, I did kiss her, I hadn't planned on it, hadn't meant to. When she kissed me I went with it, let her take the lead. It was something she wanted, needed, even. I didn't have you then, never really expected to either. I kissed her, wishing it was you, as in this you, not that you. God, I hate this alternate reality stuff." Smiling a little when he saw her smile at his alternate reality comment.

"Other me didn't seem so happy when she had finished sucking face with you, what was wrong?" Slowly shuffling back a little so she wasn't so close and didn't have to strain to look up at Jack.

"She realised I wasn't her Jack. I think that was when she finally let it sink in again he was gone. She did tell me something when I was in her room, the night I bumped into you in the hallway after I left. I have never told anyone this, I guess it still feels a little surreal saying it out loud, even after all this time. That Jack O'Neill would have been a father again had he survived. She found out the day before he died. She was going to tell him at their anniversary dinner." His eyes glazing over as he played the conversation over in his head that doctor Samantha Carter had had with him.

Sam had no idea how to respond to what Jack had just said. She saw emotions and memories play across his face and eyes, Charlie probably being at the forefront of them. Jack O'Neill having another child, with her other self. They would never know the man who she knew. The man who she presumed the other Jack O'Neill was. If he was anything like this Jack, the Jack she knew and loved, he would have been an amazing father. Sam felt some of the animosity and jealousy she had felt for Doctor Samantha Carter slip away. The woman was not just a widow, but a widow left to raise her child without its father. Sam snuggled back in against Jack, stirring him from his musing. Tucking her head against his shoulder she turned and placed a kiss to his neck, her lips staying on his skin long after the kiss was over.

"I'm sorry Jack. I have no idea what to say, I am surprised she even told you knowing what she knew." Not sure what she was aiming for on the sympathy scale.

Now, as she felt Jack wrap her back up in his arms she started to feel anger, anger at the world and her other self. If the alternate version had been through similar events to them, that Jack had suffered the loss of his Charlie. She would never put Jack through the torment of thinking, even remotely, he would be a father again when it would never happen.

Jack noticed Sam stiffen in his arms, her mood bleeding out subconsciously into her posture.

"Sam, she told me as she thought they were staying. She thought it would be better coming from her than a doctor, or someone else. She didn't want to tell me, she said so much herself. She knew how much it would hurt, especially knowing it wasn't mine, and would never be mine. She told me for my own benefit, which I am grateful for. She could have got someone else, Janet even, but she didn't. I admire her for that. She faced me head on, watched as I took in her words. Saw how I reacted, knew how to smooth things over. We talked, she said it wasn't planned. They had never really talked about kids, especially after Charlie. She knew when her Jack got over the shock he would have been ecstatic, and he would have. I try not to dwell on the could have been, should have been. It hurts too much to stay thinking like that. Plus, even then, I knew." Kissing the side of Sam's head as her breath skated across his neck.

"Knew what?" Her inquisitive mind not being able to stop herself from asking about the snippets that were bleeding out of him.

"That I only wanted kids with one person, one Sam Carter, and she wasn't her." Feeling Sam suck in a breath through her clenched teeth at his words. "Sam, look at me, please." Waiting for her to move enough so he could look into her deep blue eyes. "You and only you will be the mother of my children. If we have any of course." Watching as Sam's tongue darted out and wet her lips.

Jack slowly bent and brushed his lips gently over Sam's, the contact light and brief. Sam's eyes slowly fluttered shut as Jack repeated his actions. Sam took a few seconds before she caught up and responded in kind, her tongue peeking out as she probed Jack's mouth seeking entry. Soon it was a very deep, very meaningful, very passionate kiss. It was Jack that broke the contact, moving away.

"You, stop distract me. Anyway, it's bedtime. We better get some sleep before Daniel wakes up and starts bugging us all about fermented eyeballs." Kissing Sam one last time before he let go of her completely and turned on his back.

Sam pouted briefly at the loss of contact before mirroring Jack and turning onto her back.

"Goodnight Jack, sleep well," Sam mumbled as she got comfortable.

"Goodnight Sam, you too." Turning his head as he spoke.

Jack watched Sam for a long time, his mind comparing both Sam's. He wasn't sure how long he had been watching her when he fought to stifle a yawn. Closing his eyes he let the sound of her slow and steady breathing lull him into slumber as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN - Welcome back to a new chapter. Hi to all you followers, nice to see you, both old and new. Glad you stuck by this, even with the huge gaps in updates. I have found myself struggling lately, this is turning into a very long one shot. I have plans, not many, but enough to continue this. Also, you may notice this story has a new cover art. A wonderful lady going by the name of Silvia made it, or Xfchemist, as she is known on Tumblr and other sites. She has made some amazing covers for a few pople who post on here and other fic writing sites. If you have time look her up, you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

When Jack woke up he lay still, letting his mind and body catch up with each other. After blinking a few times he moved his head just a little to take in his surroundings. He was still half tucked in his sleeping bag, the bag somehow now half unzipped. Moving his right arm, he found the reason the bag was half unzipped. Curled up on her right side, half out her own sleeping bag with her arm draped over his now exposed abdomen and head on his shoulder was Sam. This was what he loved waking up too. He didn't move anymore, just manoeuvred his arms so he could get them both around Sam and hold her close. For a couple who said they should keep it professional, they weren't off to a good start. Yet he wasn't that fussed. They had done nothing but cuddle up, a subconscious movement they did in their sleep. Closing his eyes he let Sam sleep, her warm body and presence calming him to his very soul.

He was just dropping off to sleep again when he heard his name being called out rather loudly, closely followed by Sam's. Both Sam and himself were on full battle alert instantly, both diving for pants, footwear and weapons. For two people who were asleep seconds before they were both dressed and dashing through the doorway in under a minute.

"Daniel, where are you?" Jack called out as he and Sam headed towards the main chamber at top speed.

"In here, you have to see this!" Daniel responded, unaware of his teammates panic as they skidded into sight weapons raised.

They both stopped short when they saw Daniel stood still, his eyes fixed on the object they had discovered the night before.

"Daniel this what's to be important or I'm going to," stopping when Sam interrupted him.

"Wow, when did it do that Daniel?" The excitement in Sam's voice making Jack turn to where both Sam and Daniel were looking.

When Jack looked at the small circular object he had retrieved the night before, he had to admit it was a beautiful sight. The object seemed to have grown in size, or maybe it was the fact it had opened and just looked bigger. There was orange light spilling out from the four openings in the object casting a glow over the room and the four people who stood in it. Jack was sure he could hear a very faint humming noise which seemed to be emanating from the object.

"I have no idea, I came in and it was like that." Daniel's voice making Jack look away from the object and to Sam who had lowered her weapon and was staring at it.

It was then Jack realised he still had his weapon raised, his body still on high alert. Letting his weapon drop, he stepped up beside to Sam and leant in closer.

"Go, get you doohickeys. I know you're itching to dive in." Not being able to keep the slight smile off his face as he saw her jump at his suddenly close proximity.

"Yeah, I'll do that now." Nudging Jack slightly as she turned and dashed off to dispose of her vest and weapon and gather up her equipment.

"So, Daniel, any ideas?" Stepping closer to Daniel as he waited for Sam to return with all her fancy machines.

"I have no idea, for all we know it could be a night light." Taking a step closer as he spoke.

"Woah, hold it there. Let Carter check it over first. For all we know it could be a bomb, never mind a nightlight." The sceptic and soldier in Jack taking over again.

"Okay, but it's is beautiful. I wonder when it did that? Teal'c, any ideas?" Both men turning to Teal'c as Daniel as he asked the question.

"I have not, I was kelnoreeming." His answer instant and straight to the point.

"Okay, step back boys, let me do my bit now." Sam's voice drifting over to where they both stood.

Daniel and Jack stepped aside as Sam started to set up some equipment with huge fold up aerials and flashing lights. Jack looked around for a seat so he could take the weight of his knees and maybe consider some breakfast since they were all now wide awake. Spotting the food crate he headed for it and started to dig around for what passed as breakfast. Finally finding three packs with porridge and energy bars in, he turned and called to Daniel.

"Daniel, you do coffee, I'll do breakfast." Dropping the packets onto an empty crate before turning to head back to rid himself of his own weapon and vest.

When Jack returned he found Daniel sat with 3 cups and a pan of water on the boil. Looking over at Sam, he saw she was deep in concentration watching all the little gizmos and gadgets do their thing. Sitting across from Daniel, he glanced up at Sam before he put his cooking stove and water canteen of the floor. Sitting down he made quick work of lighting the small stove and tearing open the porridge packets. Daniel and Jack sat in silence, both glancing up at Sam every once in awhile. Daniel had the coffee made a few minutes before Jack had the porridge ready.

"Carter, breakfast and coffee. Come get them before the taste worse than they already do." Passing Daniel a packet of steaming porridge.

"Give me a minute, almost done." Flicking a couple of switches as she spoke.

Daniel looked in the packet Jack had just passed him, the smell hitting his nostrils as he took in the grey lump in the packet. Jack saw Daniel's face and smiled, Daniel hated field rations with a passion.

"Eat up Daniel, nothing like a good breakfast to start the day." Smiling as he dug his spoon in and placed a generous amount on before winking as he put the spoon in his mouth and started to eat.

Daniel just shook his head and took a drink of his coffee, he would consider eating the grey lump of sludge if he had to. Sam came over and sat on the floor beside Jack, a tablet in her hand showing different numbers and lines and all sorts of other stuff Jack couldn't make out. Jack passed her the remaining porridge packet and a spoon and she instantly tucked in, not even looking to see what she was putting in her mouth. Jack's smile grew, when Sam was in science mode she paid no attention at all to her surroundings. Jack heard Daniel mumble something as he watched Sam eat. It sounded suspiciously like "Soldiers just don't care what they eat," or something similar.

Sam happily ate her porridge as she watched her tablet show different results for different things. She took no notice of either of the men sat beside her until one of them started coughing. Looking up she saw Daniel with a porridge pouch in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. The coffee cup glued to his mouth as he tried to drink away the taste in his mouth. Finally, he put the cup down and placed the porridge pouch as far away as he could reach.

"You must both have stomachs of steel, that stuff is not food." Gagging as he looked at both empty pouches belonging to his friends.

"Nope Daniel, just hungry. If you eat it often enough you get used to it." Sam said grinning as she watched Daniel stand up and grab all the rubbish to dispose of it.

"He'll never learn, thanks for the syrup." Giving Jack a huge grin as he smiled back at her.

"Maybe we should let him in on how we eat it." Looking between Jack and the tablet.

"Nah, this is more fun. Plus, if we tell him he'll be mad we didn't tell him sooner. Let's just leave it between us." Taking a drink of his coffee when he had finished speaking.

Sam was about to respond when her tablet started to bleep rather loudly. Looking down at it, she watched as slowly one after the other, a series of red lines appeared. Glancing at the object she looked back at the machine them Jack.

"Quick move, it's building up a massive energy charge and I have no idea why." Quickly scrambling to her feet and calling over to Teal'c, "Let's move Teal'c, it's doing something but no idea what." Moving towards the entryway to the chamber.

Jack and Teal'c didn't need telling twice, they were hot on Sam's heels as the fled. They caught Daniel just outside the doorway and hauled him backwards out the way. They all dropped to the floor and crouched down, Jack moving to partly cover Sam. Sam continued to watch the energy readings climb until her gadget gave up trying to keep track. She was just about to shout to tell the others to tuck in and be prepared when a blinding flash of white light bled out through the main chamber doorway. Everyone ducked instinctively, Jack finding himself covering part of Sam's back.

After what seems like hours Sam started to move so she could check her tablet. The bright white light was still shining from the main chamber but had lost some of the glow it had when it first started. Everyone slowly stood up and dusted themselves down, all looking at each when they were done.

"Let's go see what's happened shall we?" Looking at Sam for confirmation it was safe.

"Energy readings are dropping rapidly, over half of what they were. Seems safe enough." Taking a step forward but feeling a hand on her elbow stopping her.

"I got this." Jack stepping past her to take point.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN- Another chapter, and another long delay. I was a little hyped up for AT9, so I do have a valid excuse. It was the most amazing experience meeting Amanda Tapping, something I hope to do again at AT10. I haven't forgotten this , just so you all know, I will finish it, promise.**

* * *

Sam stepped up behind Jack, Daniel stepped up behind her and Teal'c took the rear. Jack stopped at the entrance to the chamber and turned to look at everyone behind him, lifting his right hand up he gave the signal for them to go on three. Slowly counting down with his fingers, they all stepped forward and around the entranceway on three, filling the doorway to the main chamber.

"Oh my god, is that a real person?" Daniel asked as he took in the new edition to the main chamber.

All eyes turned to Sam who had her tablet in front of her, her fingers dancing over the screen as she pulled up different readings.

"I would guess it's a hologram, these energy readings don't say flesh and blood to me. It's safe to enter again." Taking a step forward and stopping as she waited for the others to follow.

One by one they stepped up and formed a line in front of the holographic person, who stood in front of the still glowing device. Daniel took a step closer when he was sure everyone was watching and had his ass if his move was the wrong one. When nothing happened he was just about to introduce himself when the figure in front of him raised its arm and spoke.

"I am Malcary, my people are, or should I say were, the Farnenians. We were a peaceful people, brought here many cycles ago, or so it is told, by a race of people set on domination and power. It is told, that one day, the great sky dwellers will return and claim the planet and its people as their own once more. If you are seeing this, then that day has come and gone. All that is left of my people resides in this data device, and of course, the temple you now stand in. Let me tell you the story of my people so that they will live on and never be forgotten." Lowering his hands and wavering them sideways and up as the room around them all shimmered and an image of a bustling city appeared around the man, filling the chamber.

All four members stood looking around the make-believe city, a very bust a bustling market town full of happy people going about their business.

"Is there a way to shut this off, or we got to stay for the grand tour?" Jack asked no one in particularly as Malcary started to point out parts of his now long ruined city.

"I do not see an off switch," Teal'c responded as he stood still, his hands folded behind his back.

"Fun T, very funny." Raising his eyebrow at Teal'c before turning to Daniel and Sam.

"Step back, it may be triggered by our presence," Daniel suggested as he took a step away from the hologram.

The others stepped back and sure enough, the hologram flickered and went off.

"So, what we got? A time capsule? A dying races last will?" Looking at the ball as he spoke.

"Jack, this is amazing. It's like Thor's hammer, only from a different perspective." Daniel chipped in, his voice full of wonder and excitement.

"The main difference being Thor was an actual space dwelling species and he was peaceful. By the sound of him," Inclining his head at the ball, "the sky dwellers sound might like Gao'uld." Taking in the chamber as a whole when he spoke.

"Well, yes, they do. Yet that doesn't change what we have to do. We need to find out what happened here. This may be the only way." Daniels face a cross between wonder and hesitation.

"We can take it back with us and study it all you want Daniel. Most people buy a postcard or a t-shirt when they come back, you bring back an entire civilization." Shaking his head as he looked at Daniel and then Sam.

"Can that device be powered anywhere else, Sam? I don't want to pack it up and find its linked somehow to the building." Daniel asked Sam as he made eye contact with Sam.

"I have no idea, Daniel. All my machines say it has a power source, so it should be able to. The only way you'll find out is taking it for a walk I guess." Looking at her tablet one last time before putting it down and taking a step forward.

"Here, I'll get it." Daniel practically jumping forward to retrieve the device.

Sam moved back and let Daniel pick it up, she knew better than to get in the way of a geek and his or her new toy. Daniel stepped forward quickly and picked the device up like it was made of glass. Tucking it under his arm he walked away and towards the doorway.

"Wait for me Daniel Jackson, I shall accompany you." Teal'c voice echoing around the chamber as he moved towards Daniel.

Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jack.

"See you shortly, let's hope this works." Turning and striding out the room with Teal'c close beside him.

"That's the kids away to play, what do you want to do now?" Jack raised his eyebrow and gave Sam a look she couldn't normal resist.

"Pack the rest of Daniel's stuff on the cart ready to send back. He wants to have a look inside that later," her eyes drifting to the sarcophagus, "I heard him on the way to the bathroom when he mentioned it to Teal'c." Knowing Jack hadn't been with her when she heard him mention it.

"Gotta love Daniel and his inquisitive nature, he's never lost his thirst for knowledge, even after what's happened to us all over the years." Picking up a box and following Sam out towards the cart.

Luckily there were only four boxes left so it was quick work. Between them, Sam and Jack had the cart ready and covered to send back. Jack passed Sam the remote, she was the better driver out the whole group. Just as the cart trundled out into the open two figures stumbled out the tree line and Jack leveled his weapon in the direction of them. He kept his weapon raised, even when Daniel and Teal'c made themselves known. It wasn't until they stepped almost level with them that he finally lowered it. Daniel was carrying the device and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Sam asked as Daniel placed the small object at his feet and stood back up.

"Something here powers it, as you walk away you can feel the energy sort of drain out of it. We've done a few different loops now and every time we get outside the temples range it seems to stop vibrating." Looking between the device and the temple.

"Brilliant, so we have to stay in there to get the full message. Wonderful, more history lessons."Jack's grumbled as he looked at the device then at Sam.

Sam led the way back inside, making sure she had Daniel beside her as she went. As they entered the main chamber Sam stopped Daniel and held her hand up for them all to stop.

"This is strange, when we entered the room the energy levels went up on the device but so did the radiation levels. I wonder if it's the device giving off the radiation and not something in here. Daniel, you want to take a walk with me? Maybe I can get some better readings if I am with the device constantly and can see the changes it goes through." Picking up another handheld device and looking at Daniel.

"Sure, can we take a walk to the gate then and send them artifacts back? Two jobs get done in one go." Looking more at Jack than Sam when he asked the question.

"Don't be long, and stay in radio contact until you're out of reach. Just to be on the safe side of course." Adding the last bit when he saw the way Sam looked at him.

"Brilliant, do I have to carry it the whole way or can I put it on there?" Pointing at the cart.

"Can't see why not, as long as the cart isn't too far in front. I can take readings as we walk." Smiling as she looked at Daniel. "I'll get my gear and meet you out front." Walking away to get her pack and weapon.

Jack followed Sam out and into the small chamber, they used as their room. He stood in the doorway and watched as Sam did her jacket up before clipping her tac vest back up. Jack had stood and watched Sam go through the motions of gearing up for missions hundreds of times, yet now he felt differently as he watched her. He had seen her gradually change with each mission, with each enemy defeated, each new friend made. The young fresh face, eager, captain he had stood opposite was long gone, replaced with the woman he now stood watching. At times he hated seeing what she had to face, what she had to deal with, and ultimately live with. On many occasions he had wanted to shield her from the horrors they faced, save her the pain and suffering that would follow. Yet, he knew deep down, the woman he loved, the woman who stood before him, wouldn't be the same woman had she not stood side by side with him during it all. The click of her weapon magazine brought him out his musing.

Sam had felt Jack's eyes on her her the whole time she was getting ready. As she let her weapon fall against her chest after checking the magazine she looked up at him and saw he was deep in thought. She saw a mix of emotions quickly flit across his face before his colonel mask was back in place. As she stepped up to him she saw him clench his fists tightly, a gesture she knew only too well, both from watching him, and personal experience.

"It's safe out there. The only thing to worry about is storms." Trying to relieve the tension she could both see and feel radiating in waves from Jack.

"I know, it's just different now." His right hand reaching out for her, but stopping just before he touched her.

"It is in some ways, but not in others. We've done this for years, watched the other go off to face enemies unknown. Mostly we've done it together, but other times we've done it alone. Doing it together was some of the hardest. Watching, not being able to do anything when the other was in danger or suffering. We have always known the reasons why we never crossed the line. What the consequences would, or could be, if we did this. Yet, in some ways, we were doing this," lifting her hand and wrapping it around Jack's, "long before we were actually doing it for real." Squeezing his hand before letting go. "On Nato, when we rescued my father, you tried to protect me. Not just from the prison, but the memory recall device. I saw how quick you were to pull Martouf aside when it became too much for me. You always went that little bit extra, always pushed that little bit further for me. See, nothing has changed, we are still the same people, doing the same thing. The only difference is, I can tell you I love you before I walk away now." Balancing on her toes as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

Jack quickly looked along the passageway leading to the main chamber, making sure that Daniel and Teal'c were not in sight. Turning back to Sam he reached out and hugged her tightly. Pulling her to him before letting go just as quickly as he had had took hold of her.

"Go, Daniel will think you got lost. We'll talk later when you're back safe and sound." Stepping aside so she could pass him.

Sam stepped passed Jack, but not before she let her hand brush across the back of Jack's.

"Daniel, you ready to go? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get more boots for the colonel, his feet are starting to smell the place out a little." Laughing as she felt Jack reach behind him and clip her ass with his fingertips.

Jack turned and watched Daniel and Sam walk along behind the cart, Daniel now steering it as Sam held up her gadgets and machines to monitor the device. They would be fine, it was only to the gate and back, what could go wrong on a deserted planet!


	26. Chapter 26

**AN- An update finally. My muse is Christmas happy at present...wanting to write everything or nothing. I have not given this up, I will not give this up, just stick with it, please. It may take days, weeks, or even months to update but it will get there, I promise.**

* * *

Sam and Daniel took a slow walk behind the cart, Sam's hand occupied with the small machines that we're keeping a check on the device. As they stepped out through the crumbling remains of the what was once the city walls Sam devices noticed a drastic drop in power levels, along with an instant decrease in radiation.

"Daniel, do me a favour. Keep walking with the cart while a do a quick double back. I want to see if the radiation levels are still low now the device is out the temple walls. I never thought of checking earlier when you were out with it." Turning to walk back towards the ruins and inside the crumbling walls.

"How far do you want me to walk?" Pushing the controls on the cart and watching as it trundled forward.

"That will do, there is no radiation present now the device is out there with you. It does look like the device is giving off the radiation after all, but only when powered." Walking back to Daniel as she put her gadgets back in her tac vest pockets. "I take more readings when we come back, track the device as we come back into range of the walls and ruins."

Daniel nodded his head and pressed the controls on the remote, the cart's wheels spinning as they tried to grip the gravel and broken stones of the walkway. They walked in silence for a while, both looking around at the untouched trees, bushes and listening to the sounds of the animals they could hear. It was Daniel who broke the silence and spoke first.

"So, how're things with you and Jack? This is the first mission since you got together. Is it any different to how you guys were before?" Cutting straight in with the serious questions.

"Funny you should ask, we were just talking about that when I was getting ready." Laughing a little as she thought over the brief conversation they had had before she left. "We have both said we would keep us out of this," looking around at the empty landscape. "It's easier than it sounds. We have been close for a long time, yet kept it professional. Now, we sleep together, that's the only difference. The danger is still the same, the knowledge that one of us could get hurt, captured, tortured, killed even. That danger was there before, yet we got on with it, buried the feelings deep enough to keep them safe until the time was right. We have been talking a lot these past few days, it's nice to finally get inside the great Jack O'Neill's head." Finally looking at Daniel when she finished speaking.

Daniel reached across and latched onto Sam's arm, squeezing briefly before letting go. Sam looked at Daniel and saw genuine happiness in his eyes, and it meant a lot to her. He was Jack's best friend, more so since Kawalsky died. It meant more than she realised to have her teammates and friends supporting them both.

"Get ready to dial home, nearly there." Looking into the distance and seeing the Stargate looming on the horizon.

They passed the remaining walk chatting and sharing memories of team nights passed. When they arrived at the gate, Daniel parked the cart at the foot of the steps and moved back so he could watch as Sam dialled Earth. As the gate came to life, Sam entered her code as Daniel pressed his radio and called out to the SGC. After a few seconds, General Hammond's voice came through loud and clear.

"Nice to hear from you SG-1, how're things going out there?" Hammond inquired through Daniels small radio.

"Good sir, Daniel has a few bits here he wants to send back." Turning to Daniel as he picked the device from the cart and sent the cart up the stairs through the event horizon. "We have an artefact that we need a little more time to study, Sir, plus Daniel needs a couple more days to go through the main chamber." Checking with Daniel to make sure a couple of days would be enough.

"That's fine SG-1, doctor Fraser seems to think that the radiation is no major threat for another week or two at most. You need any more supplies to keep you going just let us know, keep in touch SG-1, Hammond out." The wormhole making a popping sound as it disengaged.

Daniel shifted the device into the crook of his other arm and started to walk back towards the tree line, Sam just behind him to his right. They were just approaching the outcrop when Sam suddenly stopped and reached for Daniel, dragging him to the floor in amongst a patch of bushes.

"Sam what the," but was cut off when he saw Sam's eyes dart around looking for whatever had her senses tingling.

"We're being watched Daniel, ever since we left the Stargate. Stay down while I have a look around." Raising herself slightly so she could get her binoculars over the edge of the bushes.

Sam scanned everywhere, her eyes straining for any sign of movement, her hearing on super alert as well. After looking around twice she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She was just about to stand up when Daniel pulled her back down by her jacket cuff. Sam turned sharply to Daniel to see him pointing behind his back. Daniel moved so Sam could look in the direction he had been indicating. Sam scanned the area and still came up blank, there was either no one there or her senses and Daniels were out of whack.

"Daniel, I can't see or hear anything. What did you hear?" Leaning in closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"Undergrowth cracking, like a twig snapping. Definitely from that direction. Could have been an animal, I just heard movement." Giving her the only explanation he had.

"Well, we can't stay here all day. We have to get moving before it gets dark." Going fully onto her knees so her head and shoulders were above the bush.

No sooner had she moved when a projectile came whizzing past her head. It must have been close as she felt a breeze and heard it as it passed. Glancing in the direction that the object had been thrown from she still saw nothing.

"Daniel, when I say, we make a run for it. Just get up and run, don't stop, don't look back. On the count of three, we go, ready?" Resting a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel nodded his head and felt Sam tap his shoulder once, twice, then three times as she turned and went to make a run in the direction of the ruins. Daniel was hot on her heels, his heavier body mass causing his feet to crunch and land loudly on the undergrowth. Sam had enough practice to keep her weight even, running more quietly than Daniel did. She was in front of Daniel as they approached a thick clump of trees, very densely packed together. Sam turned just slightly to see where Daniel was when she made her first mistake. As she continued to run and glance behind her, she somehow misjudged her footing on a fallen tree, its trunk wet from being covered in moss and wet vegetation. As she felt herself falling she braced herself for impact but made her second mistake. As she prepared her body for the fall, she forgot about her weapon. She had moved the weapon into her body to protect it from damage, plus getting the muzzle clogged with earth and debris from the fall. What she hadn't judged was, when her body hit the ground, the weapon came up and impacted with her face, her cheek taking the full force of the sharp metal.

"Sam," Daniel called out as he watched in slow motion as Sam went tumbling to the ground.

Sam was dimly aware of her name being called as she impacted with the ground. She felt the thud as she hit the ground more, and the sharp pain that shot through her face as the weapon cut into the skin.

"Sam, Sam, can you hear me?" Feeling hands on her shoulders as she felt herself being turned over. "Sam, oh shit, your face." Hearing the sound of Velcro ripping and the rustle of plastic.

"Daniel, don't stop for me, just go. One of us has to make it back to warn the others." Sam voice sounding distance, even to her own ears.

"My life wouldn't be worth living if I went back without you. Jack would happily kill me, no questions asked, then give what was left to Teal'c." Finally managing to rip open the dressing and apply it to Sam's face.

She felt the pressure on her face as Daniel pressed to the wound on her cheek. She reached up instinctively to hold the dressing in place but her hand was pushed aside as Daniel went to look for other first aid stuff in his tac vest pockets. As she lay still and let Daniel get on with it, her senses were slowly returning. The pain in her face was the most prominent one at present until she started to test other parts of her body. Her arms, torso and legs felt fine, it wasn't until she started to move her feet she winced, causing Daniel to jump as he applied tape to hold the dressing in place.

"Sorry, I'm nearly done." Pressing the last piece of tape to her cheek.

"Not my face Daniel, left foot." Leaving her right leg bent at the knee while she straightened her left again.

"Okay, two seconds. Done." Glancing between Sam's face and then down to her foot.

"Daniel, how come we weren't followed? They were right behind us until we hit the trees." Sitting up with Daniel's help.

"No idea, these trees lead to the ruins, maybe they have a fear of them of something. You know how superstitious are passed down. So foot, can you move your toes?" Moving down and around so he was on her left side level with her foot.

Sam wiggled her toes and winced at the effort, biting her her bottom lip to stop herself making too much noise. She watched as Daniel reached out and lifted her foot so it rested in his lap. He slowly and carefully started to undo the lace of her boot, pulling it completely out so it gave him more room to remove it. Using one hand on the heel of the boot and the other on her leg he started to pull the boot off. Sam closed her eyes and sucked in a huge lungful of air, her lip turning white as she bit down harder.

"Easy, you'll draw blood if you bite any harder. It's off now anyway. You want to do the sock or should I band-aid it off?" Hoping to add a little humour to the situation.

"Band-aid sounds good." Finally blowing out the huge breath she had taken and letting go of her bottom lip.

"On the count of three, one, two," rolling the sock down as he counted.

He didn't reach three. When he got to two he quickly pulled the sock off from the toe. Sam didn't have time to react as it was off by the time her brain registered what he'd done. Daniel looked at Sam's foot and ankle, her heel resting in the gap between his thighs.

"Well, it's swollen. That all I got. Any indications from your end?" Looking at Sam as he ran his finger up the sole of her foot from heel to toe, making sure she responded and there was no nerve damage.

"Doesn't feel broken, been there, done that. Parachutes don't always make landing safely." Seeing the question in Daniel's eyes.

"Okay then, let's strap it and wrap it. With my help, we can make it back before dark settles in and we get lost completely." Reaching back into his tac vest pockets and pulling out various bandages. "You radio Jack and tell him we won't be long, he'll sent a search party if we don't." Ripping open a bandage and using water from his water bottle to drench it.

Sam reached up for her radio but came away empty handed. Looking around she spotted the now useless radio in pieces a few feet away.

"Daniel, mines broken, pass me yours. Yikes, that's freezing Daniel." Jumping as he started to wrap the wet, cold bandage around her ankle.

"Should help with the swelling, here." Leaning slightly towards Sam so she could retrieve his radio.

Daniel secured the bandage in place then slipped Sam's boot back on, stuffing her sock in the open pocket of his tac vest. Sam radioed Jack and told him they were running a little behind but would be back soon. He started firing questions at her, but due to the distance, the signal was very intermittent. She assured him they were okay and ended the transmission. If he knew there was trouble he would leave everything and come looking.

"All done. Let's get you standing and we can figure this out as we go." Taking the radio and putting it back in his pocket.

Helping Sam stand up, he let her get her bearings before he stood on her left side and slid his arm around her waist.

"Right, lean in as much as you need to, and don't put weight on it unless you have to either. If you need to stop tell me, don't go all military on me. Okay, ready?" Feeling Sam slide her arm across his shoulders and lean into him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam responded as she raised her left foot and used Daniel as a crutch.

Slowly they set off, Sam hopping as Daniel supported most of her weight. It was slow going but they were mobile, that was the main thing.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN-Hey all you loyal readers, thanks for sticking with this. I haven't given up, just my muse is rather flighty at present. She jumps in and out of this story, trying her best to stick with it. She will see it through, I can promise that.**

* * *

Jack wasn't happy, what was taking them so long? He had expected them back half an hour ago. Walk to the gate, dial home, send the cart through, come back, simple. Then again, when had anything been simple with them? Simple, easy, walk in the park missions never feel on SG-1. They always got the tough ones, the kick ass, shot at, burned, stabbed, beaten, imprisoned, slave labour, worked to death missions. If it meant the possibility of not coming back SG-1 went. It was a joy and a cursor. Speaking of a joy and a cursor, he finished another circuit of the perimeter and there was still no sign of Sam and Daniel. Teal'c stepped out of the treeline and walked to where Jack had stopped.

"I have searched as far as the treeline, there is no sign of them out beyond that, and no sign of them on the normal route in. I am sure Daniel Jackson and," stopping when he saw Jack raise his hands.

"Teal'c, I know they can, just something's not sitting right with me. Something feels off somehow." Dropping his hands back to his sides as he looked at a point to Teal'c's right.

"Shall we 'gear up,' as you say, and go search for them? Maybe it will stop you pacing and give you something to focus your thoughts on." Even though he knew that staying where they were was the best option.

"No, but you knew that already. We can be more use here than out there. Let's head back inside and wait. If they're not back, or haven't made contact in thirty I'm going out there." Seeing Teal'c lean forward slightly and bow his head.

Teal'c knew better than to attempt talking him out of it. They headed back inside, Jack stopping briefly on the threshold of the door and looked back in the general direction of the gate. They were out there somewhere, that he knew for certain. He would keep to his word and wait another half an hour, then he would go himself and look for them.

Jack walked inside and considered sitting in their room until he saw Sam's pack with clothes hanging out and decided staring at her clothes was not going to help in the slightest. Following Teal'c, he headed back to the main chamber and watched as Teal'c set about making coffee. He just stared at the top of Teal'c's head until he looked up at him, the question already written on his face without him having to ask it.

"I have noticed that humans find the need to make drinks when anxious, I am merely trying to follow that same action." Dropping coffee and sugar into Jack's cup.

Jack just shook his head and slumped down next to Teal'c, he didn't bother answering him, just helped himself to an energy bar out the box of food supplies. It wasn't until after the first few bites he looked down and realised what he was eating. Of all the energy bars in the box, he had picked up the chocolate one, Sam's favourite. He didn't like the taste of the long life, processed chocolate, and milk powder in it. Even when she wasn't with him she was constantly on his mind, especially when she was missing. Finishing the cereal bar he balled the wrapper up and aligned it perfectly with the trash bag, getting it in then first throw. He settled back against the wall just as Teal'c passed him a steaming cup of coffee. He took the cup and mumbled a thank you before resting the cup on the floor. He hated waiting, especially for news on his team, more so Sam than the others. He picked the cup up, staring deep into the amber liquid. Using his finger, he fished out a piece of lint that was floating on the surface and shook his hand to get it off his finger before drying it on his pants. Taking sips of the coffee he watched Teal'c out the corner of his eye, the big man slowly pouring over a book Daniel had left open. Any other time he would have asked what was so interesting, yet now he wasn't bothered, his mind occupied with other issues.

When he finished his coffee he placed the cup on the floor and looked at his watch. Half an hour was just about. Standing up, he stretched out looked around at Teal'c who had put the book down and was walking towards him.

"I will accompany you, O'Neill, four eyes are better than two." Trying to use an earth phrase but failing.

"Let's go then," walking towards the door with Teal'c close behind him.

He was just about to step outside and start his search when his radio crackled to life.

"Sir, it's Carter, can you hear me?" Her voice coming through a little broken with static.

"I hear ya Carter, where the hell are you?" His concern not subsiding even at the sound of her voice.

"We ran into a little trouble, sir. We are heading back now, Daniel says we are just in the tree line so about an hour away. " Trying to keep her voice even and calm as she spoke to Jack as Daniel strapped her ankle.

"What do you mean trouble? Carter, you and Daniel okay out there? What's going to take so long from the treeline? Is either of you hurt? You want me to meet you?" His voice conveying more emotion than he normally did.

"Yes sir, we're fine. We won't be long, no need to come meet us. See you soon, Carter out." And then the radio went silent.

Well damn, that was really no help at all. He was more concerned now than when he hadn't heard anything. He supposed the fact she had communicated was a good thing, at least they were both alive. Turning back around, he saw Teal'c had heard the news, so sidestepped him and went and took a seat on his sleeping bag, using the wall to support his back. He waited until Teal'c had passed by before Unclipping his weapon and laying it beside him on Sam's sleeping bag. Sam's sleeping bag, Sam who had just scared the life out of him. The same Sam who had scared the life out of him many times over the years. The very same Sam who he knew he couldn't live without. He hated her being in harm's way more than anything else, yet there was no way around it. They were needed to save Earth, to save the Galaxy.

"Fer cryin' out loud," picking his weapon back up and standing up.

He couldn't just sit around and wait for her to return. He was just about to step out into the corridor when he ran headlong into Teal'c. Teal'c was dressed for a search and rescue, his staff weapon nowhere in sight but both his leg weapons primed and ready.

"Let us depart and find our teammates." Stepping ahead of Jack in the corridor.

The corner of Jack's mouth turned up slightly in a smile, even Teal'c couldn't sit around and wait. They both headed out into the trees in the direction of the Stargate, both listening intently for any sound in the distance to indicate where Daniel and Sam were.

Sam was starting to wish she had let Jack come and find them. They had been moving slowly and steadily for about twenty-five minutes when she put too much weight on her ankle and it gave out. If it hadn't been for the fact she was being supported by Daniel she would have face planted the floor.

"Okay, let's rest do a few minutes. We will still make it back before it's dark, here sit." Guiding Sam to a rock that was just big enough to fit her on and high enough to mean she wasn't using her feet to keep her up.

Sam sat down heavily, the shooting pain in her ankle slowly easing down to a dull throb again. She was just about to reach around for her canteen when she found it in front of her. Taking it, she swallowed down half of what was left in it before resting it between her knees. Her head was now working its way into a full-blown hurricane headache and she really wanted to lie down. Daniel must have noticed something was wrong as he nudged her shoulder.

"Sam, how you doing? Not feeling sick, dizzy or anything are you?" His concern evident in his low and quiet voice.

"No, no dizziness or feeling sick, just major headache and maybe a little tired." Closing her eyes and letting her shoulders slump forward.

"Tired as in sleepy tired, or tired as in concussion tired?" Asking, as he knew from personal experience that Sam would be able to tell the difference.

"Not concussion tired, this is probably headache, smack in the face, limping tired." Giving herself a shake as she was getting too comfortable.

"Okay then, now we have that covered, let's get moving. You ready to move again?" Reaching over for her canteen.

"Umm, yeah. I could use the ladies before we move through." Ducking her head a little sheepish at the fact she needed to announce needing to pee.

"When you gotta go, you gotta," trying to alleviate the embarrassment a little. "How about that bush there? I help you over, leave you do do what needs doing and you can shout when you're done." Standing up and offering out his arm.

"Sounds like a plan." Using his outstretched arm as leverage to pull herself to standing.

Once she was standing, with a few hops, and a good deal of leaning on Daniel they made it to the bush. Daniel deposited Sam behind it and made a quick getaway back to the rock. He sat sideways, his line of vision not directly on Sam but she was in the very corner of his vision. He didn't want to let her out his sight just in case, one ambush a day was bad enough.

Sam stood on one leg and weighed up her option. This was yet another scenario where being female sucked. If she was just another one of the boys, a tree would have done the job, lean on it, pee, and then done. She looked around and saw Daniel sat sideways, keeping her in the corner of his vision just in case. She was now starting to get desperate and time was of the essence. She somehow managed to drop to her knees without falling forward and knocking her foot off the ground as it stuck out behind her. With a little manoeuvring, she managed to do was needed and make herself presentable before she released she was stuck.

"Daniel, any chance of a hand, I'm kinda stuck now." Not being able to help laughing at the predicament she was in.

Sam had managed to somehow move away from the bush when Daniel reached her. With a hand under one arm, and the other around her waist they were soon both stood back and ready to move again.

"Lean on me more if you need to, I can handle a little extra weight." Wrapping his arm more securely around Sam and pulling her tighter to his side.

"Thanks, Daniel, I owe you for this when we get back. How about we hit O'Malley's when we get home. A nice steak sounds good to me." Smiling as they did a kind of three-legged walk towards the ruins.

"You think they will let us back in? They probably still have our pictures pinned up on the barred for life wall." Laughing at the memory of the bar fight.

"No harm in trying, maybe my dress blues will help me pull it off. Get you in a tux, we're flying. Best leave Jack behind, even in dress blues he has one of the faces people never forget." Seeing Daniel laughing as he knew she was right.

"True, as long as I get to watch you hustle, though, that was entertaining. They didn't know what had hit them until you took all the money." Picturing Sam as she swiped up the of bills off the edge of the pool table.

"Deal, now onwards to camp, coffee, and a lie-down." Using Daniel's body as a crutch as she hoped I time with his steps.

"Coffee definitely sounds good." Daniel agreed, taking Sam's full weight as they moved in hopefully the direction of camp, and no doubt Jack and Teal'c who would be out searching for them.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN-I finally got around to writing some of this. I do have other WIP going on at present, so keep an eye out for some new stuff hopefully coming soon, muse permitting of course.**

* * *

Jack and Teal'c were walking slowly towards the gate. Teal'c was slightly in front, scanning the grass and surrounding areas for signs of movement. He was following the footfalls of what he knew to be his teammates due to the caterpillar tracks from the cart. When they reached the edge of the treeline Teal'c stopped and held his hand up for Jack to stop. He never exited the treeline, but stayed on its edge, his head turning from side to side as he scanned the ground before him.

"O'Neill, there was a struggle of some description. Many sets of footprints lead up to the tree line but only two sets enter. Follow me." Teal'c turning to his left and strode off in the direction the two sets of footprints led off in.

Jack followed behind, his eyes darting around looking to see if he could see what Teal'c was following. He could make out snapped twigs, crushed leaves and moss, and trampled grass from people walking.

"T, how can you be sure we are on the right track? These could be from when we walked around the other day." Watching Teal'c drop to his knees as he shifted some disturbed ground.

"These are fresh, there is blood here as well." Lifting his fingers off the ground and razing them to show Jack he red liquid on two of his finger tips.

"Shit, I knew it. I knew she was hiding something. So one of them is injured, any idea how bad?" Asking the only thing he could think of asking as his brain shifted over the brief conversation on the radio.

"Yes, one is injured. There is blood but only a small amount. Whichever is wounded has either been treated quickly or the injury is not serious. I would guess the later." Standing back up and wiping the blood spots on his pants before moving off again in a new direction.

They continued on for fifteen minutes when Teal'c stopped again and bent down.

"They stopped here, used these rocks as a resting point." Picking up some crushed moss and broken twigs. One of them appears to be limping, maybe an injury causing them to walk linked together." Pointing to three defined footprints in some wet mud.

"The footsteps are the same size, no way to tell who is injured. Damn Sam for having the same size feet as Daniel. Okay Teal'c, lead on." Gesturing for Teal'c to use his tracker skills to find their missing teammates.

Teal'c tracked the footsteps to the bush and then stopped looking around. Jack stood watching him, not knowing what he was following. He could make out the obvious signs of people and movement but Teal'c, Teal'c had a gift for following nearly nothing. Teal'c picked up the trail quickly and pointed in the direction the footsteps led.

"I believe we are not far behind now, they are heading back to the ruins but are slightly off course. If we quicken the pace we can catch them up in less than twenty minutes at the pace and speed they are going and the ground they are covering." Turning and heading in the direction of the ruins and Sam and Daniel.

* * *

Sam was leaning more on Daniel with each passing minute, between her headache and ankle she was starting to feel sick with the pain.

"Daniel, I need to stop, preferably before I throw up." Coming to an abrupt stop and turning away from Daniel slightly as her stomach rolled and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay then." Feeling Sam tense against his side.

Daniel kept a hold of Sam until he felt her relax a little, he was sure she was fighting the urge to empty her stomach all over. She let Daniel guide her to a clear patch of grass and eased her down to sitting. When she was sitting she opened her eyes and watched as Daniel dug around in his tac vest, pulling something out with a triumphant yes. Next thing Sam saw was two small capsules and her canteen in front of her. Looking at Daniel, all she could do was give him a weak smile as she took the pain meds, swallowing them down with remaining water in her canteen. Placing the canteen on the floor, she closed her eyes as the pain in her head eased at the lack of light seeping in the eyelids. She felt Daniel shuffle closer as he eased his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. Sam went willing, her head resting on his shoulder. She could have quite happily fallen asleep if it wasn't for her many years of training in the Air Force.

Her senses came alive and she sat up quickly, her head spinning and her stomach heaving at the sudden movement. Daniel moved to, his hand coming to rest on his Zat gun.

"Sam, what is it?" Looking at Sam, then trying to filter out the sound of breathing from both Sam and himself.

"Movement, there." Pointing through the dense trees that were starting to grow dark in the fading light.

Daniel looked in the direction Sam pointed and drew his Zat when he heard the distant sound of a twig snap. He pulled out his handgun with his other hand, watching out the corner of his eye as Sam brought her P-90 level. They definitely did not need trouble now, especially the state Sam was in. They both watched and listened as the sound of movement drew closer, trees and bushes rustling as people brushed past them. It was Daniel who caught sight of a person first, clicking his Zat open and aiming in the direction the person was coming from.

"Do not shoot," Teal'c called out, hearing the distinct sound of a Zat being opened.

"Teal'c, thank god. We thought you were whoever chased us earlier. Is Jack with you?" Finishing his sentence just as he saw Jack burst out the tree line running towards them.

"He is indeed, Daniel Jackson." His eyebrow raised as he watched Jack rush across the small clearing and drop down in front of Daniel and Sam.

"Let me see." Using his hand to raise Sam's chin and tilt her head so he could see the side of her face. "Daniel, what the hell happened? And did you just say people who came after you earlier?" His hand still resting under Sam's chin, his thumb stroking her jaw.

"Yes Jack, I did. How about we get back to the ruins and we can discuss this over coffee and ice packs." Looking between Jack, Sam and then Teal'c.

"Right, Which one of you is limping?" Looking between Daniel and Sam and then looking down to their feet.

"That would be me," Sam answered, using her good foot to push herself to sit up fully again.

"Of course it would be." The sarcasm dripping from Jack's voice as he glared at Daniel.

"It wasn't my fault, we were being chased and she lost her footing." Daniel shot back, knowing full well Jack was blaming him for Sam's injuries.

"It wasn't his fault, I wasn't watching the terrain and stumbled." Feeling Jack slide his arm around her waist in preparation for standing up.

Jack didn't answer, his concentration was focused on getting Sam stood up and back to camp so he could assess for himself how badly injured she was.

"On the count of three, one, two, three." Using his body as a lift to get Sam standing up.

Sam felt Jack using his full body as a crutch to push her up to standing. She was too tired to point out his knees wouldn't thank him for it later. When she was fully stood, she had to screw her eyes shut as another wave of dizziness and sickness took hold. Instead of turning away from Jack like she had done with Daniel, she turned into him, her body resting against his as she buried her face in his neck. She took deep, steadying breaths, drawing in the smell that was uniquely Jack. She let the warm, musky smell, and the arm he had securely slung around her waist ground her. When the urge to pass out and throw up passed, she pushed away from Jack, her good leg taking her full weight. Looking up at Jack she saw the worry and concern on his face.

"I'm okay, just my body saying I need to stop and take stock of my scratches and scrapes." Smiling even though she didn't feel like it.

"You sure you can walk? Teal'c makes a great stretcher." Trying to get her to smile as Teal'c stepped forward and bowed his head at them both.

"I can manage." Standing tall and looking between all three of her boys.

"If you insist, but if I think you're done, Teal'c will carry you." His tone not giving room for any negotiation.

Teal'c looked between his comrades and turned, walking away as he scanned the trees and the route back to camp. Daniel was about to follow behind but stopped.

"You two take the centre, Teal'c and I will cover you." Watching as Jack took nearly all of Sam's weight as they stepped forward.

"I knew I'd make a solider of you at some point space monkey." Smiling at Daniel as they passed him.

Daniel just shook his head and rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for a debate about the military and tactics. So what, he had picked up some military knowledge, who wouldn't, after all, they had seen and down over the years. Waiting until they were a safe distance ahead, he set off behind them, turning once to check behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

Jack took things as slowly as he could, Sam was leaning on him more and more as they walked. Looking sideways at her, he saw the determination etched on her face, the set of her jaw, and the way her eyes focused on a point in the distance. She was struggling, he knew it, but she wouldn't give in. Only someone who knew her as well as he did would be able to tell how close to breaking point she was. On saying that, no doubt Daniel and Teal'c would be able to tell as well.

"You want to take a rest? We should be back in about an hour." Continuing to take slow even paced steps.

Sam continued to walk, her good foot now aching with the continued strain on it. She took another five steps before she stopped, giving up to the fact she wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"Okay, five minutes." Closing her eyes against the weariness that was taking hold.

"Sit, I'll call Teal'c back." Easing Sam to the ground as Daniel caught up with them.

"Teal'c, we've stopped for five, fall back." Clicking his radio through this tac vest pocket.

"Understood, O'Neill." Teal'c crisp response echoing out of Jack's pocket.

Jack turned around and was surprised to see Sam with a chocolate power bar in one hand, water canteen in the other. Normally he had to fight tooth and nail to get Sam to do anything involving eating. Yet, there she was sat, nibbling the power bar and taking sips of what looked like Daniels canteen. Walking back and taking a seat on Sam's other side he glanced at Daniel, who he noticed was looking around, but keeping a sneaky eye on Sam. Yes, he had been trained well, especially when it came to Sam. She hated being watched, hated being look upon as if she needed help. Taking his own canteen he took a drink, looking to his left as Teal'c came into view.

Teal'c took up residency on Daniels right, his staff weapon running alongside him on the ground, just within each reach. The team settled into a silence, the sound of the trees and wind being the only sound. All three men kept glancing at Sam as she finished her power bar. She was starting to get nervous about it.

"Okay, I get it, look at the injured one. I am not going to break, or pass out or anything. You can all stop watching me. Maybe we should get moving, them clouds are growing dark and I don't fancy another soaking." Sam pointed in the direction they had just come.

"Let's move then. Teal'c, maybe you should assist Carter, might get us back a lot quicker." Trying to phrase the fact he was going to carry Sam in a better way.

Sam just raised her eyebrow at Jack, a perfect imitation of Teal'c himself. Jack just stared right back at her, he was not going to let her walk any further. Daniel sat and watched the exchange between Jack and Sam, he was used to the normal looks and unsaid exchange of words, yet now, he could swear it had taken on a whole new meaning. The looks seemed deeper, holding more meaning if that was even possible. Daniel stood up and brushed off the moss and leaves from his ass.

"Who's taking point if Teal'c's carrying Sam?" Daniel asked, breaking the staring contest between his friends.

"I will, you take the rear as normal," Jack answered as he stood up, standing aside so Teal'c had room to pick Sam up.

Daniel and Teal'c both stood up together, leaving Sam still sat on the floor. Jack watched as she used the ground to try and push herself up to stand. He just glanced at Teal'c then nodded at Sam for him to step in. Before Sam could so there's no place like home she was securely resting in Teal'c's arms, her injured leg on the outside so he didn't knock it.

"Ready?" Looking at Daniel and Teal'c and seeing them nod, before setting off in the direction of the ruins again.

Teal'c let Jack walk ahead, keeping him within sight before following behind. Daniel again took up the rear, watching Teal'c carry Sam like she was a small child and weighed next to nothing. He kept his eyes on the surrounding, and the path they had just taken, just to be sure. He had a feeling that whoever attacked them would be hanging around on the edge of the trees, waiting for them to reappear. He mule Dover the quick glance he had had of the people who attack Sam and himself. They were human, very behind in there developed compared to Earth. They wore animal skins and carried bow and arrows, spears and probably early knives to skin the animals they caught and killed. He wondered how they had never been detected before? He had been so caught in his thoughts about the native people he hadn't realised they had reached the outer edge of the ruins. It was the faint humming coming from his back that made him look around.

He had to remember to tell Sam that the device came alive again as it reached the city limits. This device was connected to the city, power wise at least. At least Sam could now stop in the temple and run more tests on it now she wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't sure if she would be pleased or pissed at the fact. As he contoured to walk he felt his backpack vibrate more until he had a continuous low humming and vibration coming from his pack. As he walked into the temple he looked back out, just as the first flash of lightning and drops of rain started to fall. They had made it back just in time.

Walking straight to the main chamber, he bypassed the small room Sam and Jack had taken residence in. He did catch a glimpse of Teal'c and Jack as they got Sam settled on his way past. He wanted his pack off and coffee before he considered anything else. He had just set the stove on when Teal'c appeared and took a seat beside him.

"You did well Daniel Jackson, things could have been a lot worse when you were attacked." Stating the obvious in the simple way he did.

"Yeah, tell that to Sam's face. I'm waiting for Jack to thump me for it." Taking all four cups and setting about making hot drinks for everyone.

"You returned alive with minor injuries, that is the best we can hope for under the circumstances." Trying to make Daniel see the positive side of the situation.

"Yeah, well, it was either bring Sam back or have Jack kill me. I do like life, even if it sucks." Passing Teal'c a steaming cup of coffee before standing up with the other two cups in his hand. " I'll go give them these." Moving away with two cups of coffee towards Jack and Sam's room.

Daniel walked slowly down the corridor, his eyes catching sight of the downpour of rain through the open temple entrance. Lucky the temple had withstood the test of weather and time, unlike most of the city. The rain, by some miracle, was coming from the south, so it was not coming straight into the entrance. Daniel was at least grateful for that. As he neared the rooms there were using as sleeping accommodation, he could hear Jack talking to Sam.

"This has to come off, we need to see it and make sure it's not broken." Knowing he was indicating to Sam's boot.

As he stepped into the doorway of their chamber he heard Jack say three, and Sam swear loudly before flopping back onto her pack.

"See, that wasn't so bad, and look, Daniel has coffee." Looking between Sam and Daniel.

"Thanks, Daniel, just put them over there. Can you bring the med kit in please, probably have more in than the normal field kits." Taking a cautious look at Sam's ankle, now he had removed both sock and boot in one go.

"Sure, you want anything else? I can make dinner while you patch Sam up." Bending over to get another look at Sam's ankle now they weren't in any danger. "Swelling seems to have stopped, was about that size when I wrapped it. Least there's no blood." Seeing Sam lift her head to look at him.

"Sure, dinner would be good. Can you bring them through, don't think she's going anywhere fast. We maybe should have kept the cart, just in case." Feeling Sam's dagger look directed at him now.

"Sure we can knock up a stretch if needed," Daniel suggested, "Or maybe not." Sam's eyes now burning into the side of his head. "I'll go get that medkit now." Making a sharp exit before Sam threw something at him.

"He's right, we may need help getting you back. For now, though, you're safe and dry, and you have the best doctor on the planet to look after you." Giving Sam his award-winning smile.

"Yeah, Daniel does make a good doctor, doesn't he. Shame it's in the wrong field though." Smiling back at Jack as she sat up and tried to shuffle back to lean against the wall.

"Funny, really funny. Let me know when you're done, I'll pass you your coffee while we wait for the medkit and dinner." Edging closer just in case she needed help.

When she was finally resting up against the wall, Jack passed her the cup of coffee. Sam took it in both hands and smiled as she took in the aroma. Even field coffee smelt good after going without for so long. Just then Daniel appeared with the medkit case.

"Dinner is, I would say cooking, but stewing seems to fit better. I'll bring it in when it's done. Here, rather you than me." Pausing the case to Jack and leaving before either of them could say anything.

"Let's patch you up and get you settled for the night, you're not going anywhere for a few days so best get comfortable." Starting to dig around in the medkit for what he needed.

Sam knew he was right, but hated the idea of being stuck inside. She still had data to collect and tests to run. This was going to be a tough couple of days, but with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c there to help, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She took a few sips of her coffee before placing it on the floor and leaning forward to look at her ankle and foot. Wiggling her toes wasn't as painful as she expected, yet it still sent a sharp pain through her foot as she did it. She watched as Jack laid out bandages, dressing tape and padding in one pile, and then antibacterial wipes, gauze, and some small suture strips in another.

"Foot first, then face." Sliding one hand under her calf and slowly raising her leg so he could rest it on his thigh.

Sam watched as he gently placed her leg on his lap and set about carefully padding around her ankle. For someone with such big, strong, masculine hands he was so gentle and attentive. She couldn't help staring as his fingers made quick work of wrapping the bandage around her ankle and then tear the tape to hold it in place. When he was done he admired his handy work and looked up at her. So was so transfixed by his fingers gently stroking her calf she jumped when he said we name.

"Carter, you okay? You look miles away." His finger still drawing a figure of eight patterns on her leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little distracted." Looking up at Jack's face and then down at his still moving fingers.

He looked down and saw his fingers moving against her warm, delicate skin.

"Oh, sorry, we just need a TV to watch." Smiling as he stopped and saw her grin. "Right, let's see if we need to call in the doc, as in the real one, and get this stitched properly. Don't want it scarring." Wriggling his left eyebrow as he shuffled slowly on his knees closer to her upper body.

Looking closely at the cut once the dressing was gone, he could see Daniel had done a good job cleaning and dressing it. The bleeding had stopped but it was sticky where the stitches held it together. He wasn't sure if he should risk removing them and cause bleeding, or leave them and let the skin knit a little first. Seeing as they were clean and doing the job he left them alone. Dabbing gently at the cut and the surrounding area to clean away the dry blood, he heard Sam hiss as the wipe came in contact with the raw skin.

"Sorry, just making sure." Placing the used wipe with the rubbish and picking up the gauze and tape. The gauze would help if it bled, and keep it closed. Applying it as gently as he could he sat back when he was finished and looked at Sam.

"All done, you can go back to your coffee now." Gathering all the rubbish up and standing up. "I'll go get rid of this and check on Daniel and Teal'c. You gonna be okay?" Knowing she would be but asking anyway.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch and a sprain. Few days and I'll be up and about again. Speaking of up and about, I need to be up." Using her hands and good leg to try and push herself up.

"What are you doing? You should keep off that leg." Moving back to her side and trying to keep her from getting up.

"Well, I really need to go, so getting up is the only option." Looking at Jack intently and hoping he understood.

"Oh, okay then. Let's get you up first and we can take it from there." Bending slightly so she could use him as a sort of crutch.

When she was stood, he made sure he had a tight hold around her waist and was supporting her injured side as best as he could. Slowly and steadily they made their way to the room being used as the makeshift bathroom. Helping her inside, he just stood there, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"I've got it from here, if I need any help I'm sure I can hollow for help." Seeing him nod almost relieved before making a quick exit.

Sam stood and looked down at her bandaged foot and the facility's, this was going to be an interesting few days, to say the least.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack helped Sam as much as he could for the next few hours. He was constantly fussing around here, making sure she was comfortable and not in too much pain. After three hours of it, Sam had had enough. She had tried distracting him with tasks like fetching drinks and snacks, different bits of equipment and the like just so he would stop staring at her. He just sat quietly and stared, and that was unnerving enough.

"Do you watch me like this when I end up flat out at the SGC?" Hoping he would either stop staring now she had mentioned it.

"Pretty much, he never leaves your side unless he's ordered to. Normally by Janet, I might add." Daniel added as he stood leaning in the doorway.

"Shut up, Daniel. But yeah, he's right. I do normal hover around when you end up in the infirmary. You can't say anything though, you do the same when the roles are reversed." Smirking when he let that tidbit of info slip.

"Fine, I do, but you're normal asleep, unconscious, or whatever. I don't openly watch you." Hearing Daniel turn his laugh into a cough.

She shot Daniel a dirty look before turning back to Jack. He was sat smiling, knowing he was probably just as guilty of the watching part. Turning back to Daniel she continued to glare at him as she spoke.

"How can we help you, Daniel? Or did you just come here to see how much you could wind me up?" Staring at Daniel as if he had just committed murder.

"I was coming to see if you wanted something to read? I found a few books about the Mayan culture. They may help us both learn about the past occupants and the device of course. Plus I have this." Holding the books up and a couple of bowls.

"Yeah, just put them with the other books there please." Pointing to a small pile just out of her reach on her left-hand side.

"You guys need anything else? I might take a walk and then turn in, or maybe get some reading done." Moving back to the doorway after handing Jack the bowls.

"No thanks Daniel, think we're covered in here," Sam answered since Jack was eyeing the new books on the pile with suspicion.

"Okay, if you need me just shout." Turning away to leave Jack and Sam alone again.

"Here, and don't ask, we probably don't want to know." Passing Sam one of the bowls and digging a spoon out his pack at the same time." You got your," but stopped when he saw Sam had found her spoon and was now stirring the food in the bowl.

"Smells like chicken, probably tastes like cheese," Sam said dryly as she picked up a small amount of the lumpy substance and brought it to her lips. Jack had already taken a bite and was currently chewing, his face contorted as if he was thinking about something deep and meaningful.

"Tastes like that stuff you cooked last week, you know, that stew thing you made." Taking another bite before looking at Sam.

"Yeah, what I made was mac and cheese. I take it whoever makes these things never have to live on them." Convincing herself to take another mouthful.

Jack made quick work of his dinner, the food was food, and field rations were field rations. It was something your taste buds became accustomed to. He sat and waited for Sam to finish before taking the bowls and spoons to rinse them. When he came back, Sam was digging through her pack looking for something. When she finally found what she was looking for, she sat back up, t-shirt in hand.

"I'll use the facility's while you change," Jack commented when he saw what Sam had planned.

Sam just nodded her head and watched Jack dart out through the doorway. Sam changed quickly, she was suddenly very tired, the day's events finally catching up to her. She was just settling down in her sleeping bag when Jack came back in, one hand stuffed in his pocket as he quickly surveyed Sam to make sure she descent.

"You sure you're okay? Don't need anything?" Sitting down and digging out sweatpants as he spoke.

"No, just sleep. I can't believe I ended up with a sprained ankle." Moving her pack so it was comfortable under her head.

"Could have been worse." Facing Sam as he changed his clothes and lay on his sleeping bag.

"No fair, you can leave the room while I change. I just have to watch while you do it. How is that even considered clothing anyway?" Sulking as she let her eyes roam over Jack's upper body.

"Yeah well, I can walk and you can't." A smile slowly spreading across his face as he watched Sam's eyes travel over his barely covered chest. "This covers the important parts in case of attack, plus it's warm in here." Looking down as his threadbare vest. "Now settle down and I'll tell you a story about a dashing knight, his trusty sidekicks, and a damsel who had brains and brawn to match." Getting up and managing to put out a couple of the wall torches so the room grew dark enough to show it was indeed night-time.

"Once upon a time there was a fair maiden who was beautiful, strong and exceptionally talented and bright. One day the fair maidens father got himself into a bit of trouble and the only person who could help him was the maiden herself. So, she did what anyone would do, she managed to round up a team of men, a ship, and she set sail to rescue her dad. The ride there was easy going, apart from a pushy, cocky, weird little man who had come along for the ride. He kept pestering the fair maiden and making her upset. When the knight if you will, who was the leader of the team of men brought along saw what the man was doing to the maiden he instantly stepped in to protect and shield her. He hated seeing the maiden upset and hurting, yet he knew he couldn't really do much, other than always be by her side to help and protect her as best as he could." Pausing as he looked over to see Sam's big blue eyes locked on him, the memories of the tale he was telling swirling around the pools of bright blue.

"When they reached the place the maiden's father was being held prisoners, she insisted she go long, she was a valuable asset and she had information that needed to facilitate her father's release. The knight and his men agreed, they didn't really have much of a choice. So they went in and tried to free the maiden's father and not get killed in the process. They did manage to rescue the maidens father but it had nearly cost them life. You see, after meeting up with the maiden's father, they have captured themselves, tortured, made to drink some really nasty drink that made them think it was the 60's again, and generally battered and bruised. Throw in a thought dead lord, another lord who was very much alive, and the party's complete. Wait, did I mention that the pushy guy's teammates from his hometown were more than happy to wipe out everyone without even trying to save them. It was quite an adventure when all was said and done. Everyone made it out alive, made it home safely, and got a holiday thrown in for their time spent away. I think that covers my bedtime story. Did I miss anything?" Lying down on his sleeping bag so he was face to face with Sam.

"The pain, blood of Sokar, and system lords bits were glossed over but yeah, that about covers it. It's making what our minds are capable of doing seem even more amazing. Not one of us broke, not even Daniel. We have training, even Martouf had had some, but Daniel, Daniel did what he did without any previous training or warning. My opinion of him changed that day, definitely for the better. We got put through the mill a few times back then didn't we?" Reaching over and laying her hand on Jack's chest next to his heart.

"We were you more so. Between the Tok'ra, both dead and alive, dad, and what we did, you seemed to always come off the worst." Taking the hand next to his chest and kissing it.

"It was always tough, no matter who was in trouble. I saw you guys as friends by then, closer than friends, more like family." Yawning as she spoke. "Jack, do you mind if we snuggle? I just need," but the rest of her sentence was cut off when Jack kissed her as he shuffled over to lie beside her.

When he was lying beside her, bedroll and all, he lifted his arm up and whispered 'C'mere', as he worked his hand into her sleeping bag and over her waist so he could hold her close. Kissing her forehead, he felt her breath catch the bare skin on his right shoulder. Now she was this close a sleeveless threadbare vest top was probably not such a good idea.

"Better?" Feeling her grow heavy against him as sleep took over.

"Mhhhh, thanks. Can you tell a happier bedtime story tomorrow, please? That was sad and depressing, I miss dad." Giving in and letting sleep keep her tired eyes shut.

"For you, anything." Kissing her forehead one last before he joined her in slumber.


End file.
